Not Quite A Villain (But Far From A Hero)
by FreeFacepalmSamples
Summary: Killua is a very weird student. A very weird student indeed. (Hiatus)
1. Midoriya I

**.**

 **Prologue**

 **Midoriya Izuku**

Midoriya turned a page in his hero notebook, finishing his observations on Uraraka's quirk and going to his next classmate.

His pencil sketched out a boy, copying a messy, amused smirk and a worn out uniform with two open buttons, and sharp eyes. The graphite eyes came out odd, but no matter how hard Midoriya tried, they couldn't hold a candle to the real thing. With a sigh, Midoriya let his sketch be, adding to the top of the page the name _Killua Zoldyck._

That boy was something else.

He was small and almost fragile looking, but his eyes forced you to look at him. They glowed with intelligence, analyzing everyone and everything, absorbing as much information as possible. Unlike Midoriya, he rarely spoke, so no one knew what he did with it. His observation was unsettling but similar to Todoroki's and Tokoyami's quiet attentiveness.

During the physical tests, he showed an incredible amount of strength and speed, completing the tasks with enough points to get into the top five without breaking a sweat. Midoriya assumed that such supernatural strength was his quirk, and since he was rarely wrong he stuck to his theory, categorizing his quirk as super strength. A simple but very useful quirk.

For some reason, though, Aizawa seemed particularly wary of Killua.

Much to Midoriya's confusion, Aizawa never revealed why he was so interested in Killua's existence. There was no serious discussion about him; in fact, all Killua got was a suspicious look and a cryptic comment about 'being very quiet.' Killua had narrowed his eyes in response to the observation and answered the teacher in a tone far too low for Midoriya to catch from the back. Aizawa frowned at the answer and warned the boy that he wouldn't hesitate to expel him if he went out of line.

Killua smirked, but nodded in agreement. "Wouldn't expect anything else."

Midoriya had thought the exchange was mysterious, but he put it in the back of his mind, too worried about himself to pay attention.

However, after All Might's class, Midoriya realized something was up.

He hadn't seen Killua in the Heroes vs. Villains training exercise, but he heard about it. When he came back from the infirmary, part of the class was arguing about it. Apparently, the Villain team, Killua and Yaoyorozu, had won against Jirou and Kaminari. Both Heroes had come back with no injuries, but they both looked shaken, going as far as to declare that Killua's thirst for blood was worse than any true villain they've seen. It was remarkably insulting to a would-be hero to say so, but Killua's only reaction was an amused raise of a brow, either used to such claims or agreeing with them. It was hard to say.

Yaoyorozu, his exercise partner, didn't take the jab as lightly and was clearly furious. She loudly declared that Killua was a little quiet but a very cooperative partner, as he had paid attention to her plan and pointed out problems with it himself, showing a bright mind and willingness to work with others. Killua, who had appeared uncaring of the argument, seemed caught off guard by the compliments, freezing up and hissing something about her embarrassing him so if she could just cut it out already! Yaoyorozu frowned at the reaction, excusing her outburst but making sure everyone knew she stood by her words.

Jirou and Kaminari looked away from her, unconvinced.

Midoriya had watched the interaction unfold with great interest. His opinions of Killua and Yaoyorozu changed bit by bit, getting more complex than his first impressions of _"Wow, Yaoyorozu is so strong and smart!"_ and _"Killua-san looks so weak but he's so cool!"_

Unfortunately, he hadn't gotten to analyze them for long. Moments after Yaoyorozu stopped ranting, everyone's attention switched to Midoriya. In a flash, most of the class had surrounded him, overwhelming him with greetings, names, and compliments about his fight with Kacchan. Showering him with that positive attention he always craved but never tasted before.

Amidst the chaos, Killua had spoken up briefly before leaving the class. He had smirked and teased Midoriya's reckless fighting style, commenting in an oddly fond tone about how much he reminded him of _'another self-destructive idiot_ '. And that was it. Midoriya barely had the chance to form a coherent reply before Killua left, waving a lazy goodbye as he walked in the opposite direction of the school exit.

Midoriya wasn't all that good at reading people's faces, and Killua didn't make it any easier, but he seemed nice enough. After all, he got into UA! Surely someone who wanted to be a hero couldn't be all that bad.

At the bottom of the page, right besides Killua's sketched figure, Midoriya wrote ' _suspicious_ ' and ' _possible friend_ '.


	2. Momo I

**.**

 **Chapter One**

 **Yaoyorozu Momo I**

When they had to pick a class representative, Momo voted for herself. It wasn't because she thought of herself as superior, she just considered herself the most well suited for the position. She would patiently help any student in need and treat the responsibility seriously.

With that in mind, she placed her vote and waited anxiously for the class result, expecting to either win or lose.

The tie was a troublesome surprise.

Everyone stared at the board with blank eyes. No one was satisfied with something as boring as a tie.

Bakugou was the first one to lose his shit, setting off explosions until the smell of smoke filled the classroom and yelling loud complains over his lack of votes. To emphasize his anger or simply to be an ass, he started threatening Midoriya's life and all of those who had voted for him. Midoriya made a choked up noise that perfectly showed his panic and disbelief at the situation, shrinking into himself while most of the class alternated between sulking about their lack of votes or complaining over the tie between Midoriya three votes and Momo three votes.

Killua just raised an eyebrow at the chaos, the action identical to when he was watching Midoriya's fight against Bakugou. Thankfully, this time there was no loud whistle to follow. Momo don't think that Bakugou would appreciate being the source of someone's amusement.

After everyone calmed down, Momo and Midoriya were called to the front, both of them unsure on how to deal with their tie.

"Fight to the death!" Bakugou yelled suddently "The fucker that comes out victorious gets the position!"

Midoriya made a noise of pure terror and began trembling and mumbling to himself at a speed not even Momo could understand. Iida gasped at the suggestion, sounding appalled, "This is a learning environment, no one will commit murder on such sacred grounds!"

"Fuck off, glasses!"

" _Language!_ "

"How about an arm wrestling match!" Kirishima suggested, trying to defuse the situation.

"Rock paper scissors?" Killua tried.

"What? No! Those are lame!" Hagakure said, turning down both ideas. "Do a sing-off!"

"Oh, oh! How about dancing?" Mina exclaimed loudly. "Whoever has the better moves wins!"

"Guys, how is any of this related to being a class representative?"

"You're not allowed to eat chocolates while in class, Killua," Aizawa said out of the blue, his tired voice easily cutting through the chaos.

Chocolate?

Momo, just like most of the class, turned around at the delicious word, staring at Killua in either disbelief or interest. His resemblance to a little kid caught with their hands in a cookie jar was spot on, his eyes were wide, his cheeks chubby from the overdose of chocolate.

The pale boy laughed awkwardly, casually throwing the already empty - _much to his energetic classmates' disappointment_ \- box of chocolate in the trash. The trash that was on the other side of the class, Momo would like to add.

She honestly didn't understand how the boy worked.

"Mister Zoldyck, please refrain from eating while in class!" Iida yelled, not impressed by his behavior.

Momo nodded slowly, sending the boy a disappointed look. While she wasn't as passionate about it, she agreed wholeheartedly with Iida's sentiment.

Killua hummed in agreement, despite looking like he wasn't even listening. "Sorry, mom."

Momo sighed, unsure if it was a slip-up on Killua's part or an intentional tease. Nevertheless, Iida was quick to protest, with all of the more childish students cracking up at the nickname.

"You have five minutes," Aizawa said ominously, magically silencing everyone again for an impressive 5 seconds.

Bakugou's frown became more prominent. "Just do the fucking death match already!"

"Dude, you can't do a death match in five minutes!"

Killua snorted, mumbling something that sounded suspiciously like "Yes, you can."

People started bickering again. Momo bit her lip, knowing that their time was being wasted.

"Everyone calm down, please!" She ordered, and picked the quickest option from her classmates' suggestions. "There's no time for something so frivolous. If we want to finish this now, I suggest a simple match of rock, paper, scissors."

She turned to Midoriya and asked, "Is that okay with you?" Midoriya sighed in relief, clearly liking this idea more than the rest. "Y-yeah."

People were disappointed but Momo wouldn't change her mind. She positioned herself in front of her shorter classmate and chanted the Rock, Paper, Scissor anthem, shaking her hand up and down. When their hands went down, she decided to use Paper.

Midoriya, in his nervous state, used Rock

Yaoyozoru was the new class representative, with Izuku her deputy representative. Ochako looked visibly disappointed by this turn of events, but she kept quiet. Killua on the other hand, smirked, satisfied with the results.

Momo stared at him in confusion. Did he vote for her?

It was possible.

The lunch bell started ringing. Most of the students smiled, with Killua being the most excited of them all. He had packed a blue bento box with a denim texture, clearly themed after Best Jeanist, and surprisingly enough, had tucked a mountain of books under his arm, some of them thick, others very slim. None of them seemed related to their class subjects.

Momo approached him, both out of willingness to make friends but also out of pure curiousity.

"Excuse me," Momo called out, approaching the pale boy before he could run away. "Zoldyck-san, would you mind if I had lunch with you?"

Killua stopped dead in his tracks, considering her request. "Maybe." He started walking again. "I need to see with Gon."

"Gon..?" Momo blinked, unfamiliar with the name.

"My friend," Killua said, smiling a little at the F-word, "He got stuck in class B so I'm not surprised that you don't know him yet. Even he has some kind of self-control." He picked a strawberry lollipop from his uniform pocket, placing the sweet in his mouth. "Knowing that idiot though, it won't be long until he does something crazy enough for the whole school to gossip about it. Probably punch a teacher or break a few bones."

Momo's brows furrowed in puzzlement, unsure what to get from such a description. "He sounds like an interesting individual."

"That's one way to put it," Killua mused out loud, looking at her furrowed eyebrows and awkwardly adding, "Most of the time he's like a confused puppy though, so there's no reason to worry about it."

Momo relaxed a little, not managing to connect the descriptions very well but still somehow painting a better picture of the boy.

She quietly followed the pale boy, becoming more and more confused as they went outside of the cafeteria, walking farther and farther away from the rest of the students. The overlapping noise of her classmates chatting was soon left behind, leaving them in an odd silence. It was a little too quiet. Momo wasn't able to pinpoint why the silence was so off for a few long heartbeats, only pausing her musings when Killua unwrapped another chocolate candy, the sound of plastic loud, like the trees shaking in the wind or her brown loafers crushing the grass.

 _Just her loafers._

Momo's eyes widened in alarm. She looked down at her loafers and then at Killua's weird purple shoes. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't hear the boy's footsteps. Not even a slight noise.

Momo bit her lip at the new information. It was unnatural to be this quiet, unsettling, but she couldn't deny her curiosity as well. Was this part of his quirk? Did his super strength somehow makes him lighter?

Momo didn't know, as that didn't seem correct.

"Zoldyck-san." Killua looked up, silently showing he was listening.

"What is your quirk? I had assumed super strength, but that doesn't sound right."

Killua blinked, thinking to himself for a second before saying, "Nen."

Momo frowned, not understanding his answer. "Nen?"

"Yup," Killua mumbled, taking another candy bar from out of his pocket and twirling the treat around his fingers.

Momo was a bit exasperated at his lack of elaboration. "Would you mind explaining what exactly is this Nen?"

Killua narrowed his eyes, scrutinizing her expression for something before taking a bite of the candy bar, considering her question. "Nen is my power, though there are some slightly differences from our classmate's quirks. The most important being the way that they function. Instead of being an additional muscle, my quirk is literally my life.

"Your life...?"

"Yup. If I use it too much I can fall unconscious, just like your quirks. But if I keep abusing it after that it will cause irrefutable damage." He finished his candy, placing the wrapper in his uniform pocket. "Not using it properly will also lead to my death, and most of the time, losing my Nen can mean death too."

Momo pursed her lips. "That's dangerous."

Killua shrugged. "So is being a hero."

She couldn't argue with that, so she just nodded, intrigued by Killua's quirk. "And how doe-"

Killua rose a hand and made an annoying buzz sound. "You already asked two questions Yaoyozoru." "But I still have quest-"

"No buts, now it's my turn."

Momo frowned the abrupt change of subject, understanding despite his lighthearted tone that the small cup of information she was given is the limit. His cautious attitude isn't all that surprising if she think about it, after all, this wasn't a practical test, there's no stellar Villain pair, just two strangers.

Despite Killua's laid back attitude, he didn't trust her. He may be easy to talk to, with a cool head and a mischievous nature, but he is very guarded, carrying a pool of skepticism underneath every cheeky smirk. His trust wouldn't be gained in such a short time. They may be lunching together today but he didn't fully trust her, if he did, he would have revealed his quirk in the Villain vs Hero practice, not just stuck with an evasive _"Let me handle the riskier part of the plan. I promise I won't endanger myself while doing it."_

"Alright then..." Momo's shoulders dropped in disappointment, as she tried to not take his rejection as an offense. "I suppose you wanna know about my quirk?"

"Not quite," Killua said, following the building structure and turning left. They were met with a more green scenery, the grass was still short but a few trees could be seen in the distance. Killua headed for the trees, looking at Momo and asking, "Have you heard of someone called Ging before?"

"Ging? I don't think so."

"You sure?" Killua insisted, looking resigned despite his hopeful words. "I never met him, but people say he looks a lot like his son." He narrowed his eyes at one of the trees and smiled. "Speaking of his son, the maniac is right there! Let's speed up Yaoyozoru!"

Momo rushed a little, following Killua until they reached a healthy looking tree. On one of the highest tree branches was a young boy with wide, confused eyes and wild gravity-defying hair. He was eating an apple and staring intensely at a thin Japanese book precautiously equilibrated over his lap.

"Yo, Gon!" Killua yelled.

The young looking boy snapped his attention away from the book smiling down with the brightest, most pure smile Momo have seen. She was surprised someone could smile wider than Ochako.

"Killua!" Gon said, casually jumping down the tree to see his friend. "I missed you!"

"Baka," Killua rolled his eyes, not managing to hide his own grin. "It was only a few classes."

"I know but classes are boring..." Gon trailed off, finally noticing Momo. "Oh, hello! Who are you?"

"The name's Yaoyozoru Momo, I am one of Killua's classmates." Momo smiled politely. "Thank you for having me today Gon-san."

"It's no problem Yaoyozoru-san!" Gon exclaimed, "Any friend of Killua's is welcome!"

Momo instantly felt more at ease with his obviously kind disposition.

That ease was soon turned into bewilderment as Killua set his mysterious pile of books down on the grass, displaying a variety of basic Japanese books made for little children, simple manuals about quirks and thin hero history books. All in all, common knowledge you would learn in fourth grade.

Momo furrowed her browns, not understanding. Killua was such a bright boy, why would he read something like this? It didn't make sense...

Unless! Momo eyes widened, subtly peeking at Gon's open Japanese book. She took in the scraped annotation on the page borders, the bad calligraphy and the silly grammar mistakes with calculating eyes.

"Gon-san," she said casually, "How old are you?"

Killua tensed up at the question, giving Gon a very panicked look. Gon didn't seem to have noticed his friend's suspicious reaction, blinking innocently and taking a bite from his apple. "Me? I am twel-" Gon started, only to freeze halfway through, meeting Killua's glare, and suddently yelling in an overly high pitched voice, " _Fifteen_! Haha, I'm definitely fifteen!"

Momo narrowed her eyes at the reaction. It didn't take a genius to catch his little slip up. "Zoldyck-san," She reprimated, placing her hands on her hips and acting exactly like a disappointed mom, "Why did you bring a twelve year-old inside U.A grounds?"

Killua facepalmed. "Goddamnit Gon..."

* * *

 **AN: I hope you're enjoying this story, if you have any questions or suggestions hit me up on the reviews, I love each and every comment~  
**

 **Just so no one is confused:This story takes place right after Greed Island. So just imagine they got teleported to the Hero Aca world instend of Kite's location. (I'll go in details a few chapters later)  
**


	3. Momo II

**.**

 **Chapter Two**

 **Yaoyorozu Momo II**

"I can't believe you would act so disrespectful," Momo said, reprimanding mostly Killua, for she knew him a little better. However, she made sure both of them saw her stare and were tasting the full force of her disappointment. "To think such capable boys would waste their potential by _fooling authorities and faking IDs_."

Both boys shrank onto themselves.

Killua, (the one responsible for forging their IDs), huffed in annoyance. "It's not like they would let us in otherwise."

Momo narrowed her eyes as the clouds above briefly covered the sun, casting an ominous shadow on the girl's face. "This is not an argument and you know it Zoldyck-san! How do you expect to be a symbol of justice if you start your education by misleading the ones constantly putting themselves in danger to keep everyone safe?"

"When you put it like that it does sound bad..." Gon trailed off, smiling nervously.

"It's not bad Gon," she snapped, dropping the honorifics. "It's _illegal_."

Gon winced at her sharp tone, looking like a sulking puppy. Killua slumped his shoulders, kicking the grass and mumbling something Momo couldn't hear. He probably regretted letting her have lunch with them.

Momo sighed, softening at their quiet reaction. She needed to remember that they were just kids, they didn't know how the world worked, they were used to just being smart and getting what they wanted.

"You need to understand, this isn't an adventure class. Being a hero is much more dangerous than TV makes it out to be." She lowered herself to their height, knowing her words were harsh but necessary. "You will face death on an everyday basis, there are villains out there that won't stop just because you're children. This is serious, kids. Criminals, _arsonists, cold-hearted murderer_ s-" Killua suddenly tensed up, making Momo aware of how _cold_ her voice was getting. She took a small breath, calming down. "-They hunt heroes down, without mercy."

"I know. I've seen them before."

"Seeing is not the same as going up against them Gon!" Momo huffed, trying to make the boy come to his senses.

Gon furrowed his brow and opened his mouth, ready to disagree.

"If you say what I think you're about to say, I will break your neck Gon," said Killua, not thrilled by the idea of having the boy that couldn't lie as his defense. Gon pouted, sharing a look with his best friend and promptly sighing, his little slip up from earlier still fresh on everybody's minds.

Killua nodded in satisfaction, and faced Momo again with a positively unimpressed face. "You make a valid point, Yaoyorozu. Unfortunately, your presence takes all the value away."

"Excuse me?" Momo asked, confused and offended by his words.

"This grass is U.A grounds. Danger zone." Killua said casually. "You're a smart girl. Surely you can see how our positions are the same? All these merciless villains you talk about won't go easy on you either."

"O-of course..." Momo frowned at his thought process, almost losing her composure, "But unlike you two, I am of age. We can't send children-"

"Being of age is meaningless if you lack experience." Killua mirrored her frown. "If age made us ignorant, Gon and I wouldn't be accepted, but low and behold, we're here. You're here." He narrowed his eyes, slowly opening his forgotten bento box and saying, "I appreciate the sentiment but we don't need the protection of another child. You can pretend to be a grown-up all you like, but you'll still be fifteen by the end of the day. You're inexperienced, a kid."

Momo looked down, feeling stupid. She already knew all of this but it felt terrible to hear someone actually say it out loud. To have a kid, someone that should look up to her, countering all of her arguments with ease, making valid points after valid points, was not what she expected.

Killua sighed and hesitantly took a piece of cake from his bento box and offered it to her. Gon's eyes widened at the gesture, clearly surprised that Killua was capable of sharing his sweets.

Momo blinked at the cake, taking the pitifully small piece.

Killua noticed her bewilderment. "I am not saying you're incompetent, Yaoyororu. I would never even consider hanging out with you, if that was the case. I just want you to deactivate your mom mode."

"Mom mode?" Momo mumbled, confused.

"This overprotective mode. I don't like it," he said, stabbing his cake. "You lost some of your respect for us when I said me and Gon were twelve. I know you only reacted like that because you care too much, but I don't need another mom. Just act normally. " He looked down at his cake, avoiding eye contact. "Go back to that badass and k-kind classmate I invited to lunch. "

"I see..." Momo felt a little better, the sweet taste of the cake still on her tongue. "I am sorry for getting so overprotective." And she really was, with the reminder of Killua's obvious capabilities. "My surprise blindsided me, I was so focused on having young people in danger I forgot quite a lot of important details."

Killua sighed in relief, sharing a look with Gon and breaking into a grin.

"Don't celebrate _yet_ , you two aren't off the hook," Momo reprimanded, not forgetting about their fake IDs. "What you did is still absurd. I'll have to tell the teachers."

Their eyes widened at the same time with clear panic. "You can't do that! The cranky insomniac will kick me out if he finds out!" Killua exclaimed.

Gon nodded frantically. "Sekijirou-sensei wouldn't like that either."

"I am sorry boys," her voice softened, but her eyes sparkled with resolve. "It's my job as a class representative to alert the teachers, and my job as a hero to follow the rules."

"Can't we negotiate?" Killua tried. "We're willing to share more information for your silence."

"Not interested."

"How about money?" Gon blurted out, "We could treat you to a fancy dinner and buy a bouquet of pretty flowers!"

Momo lifted her eyebrow. Was the kid trying to bribe her with a date? Really?

"Baka!" Killua huffed, slapping the back of Gon's head without holding back on his strength. "That's our food money, we can't spend it!"

"Yes we can," said Gon, rubbing his head. "We can work and get more money later, staying in U.A is the priority."

"No!" Killua yelled in terror, shaking his head for emphasis. "This city doesn't have it's own Heavens Arena for easy money and unlike you, I refuse to spend another night eating random fruits!"

"Wait." Momo didn't like what she's hearing. "You two don't have money?"

"We do!" Gon said, quietly adding an embarrassed "It's just...Not much..."

Momo could feel her worry come back, full force. Is that why Killua's Hero uniform was so bland despite his personality? Because he couldn't afford anything more fashionable than a turtleneck, a t-shirt and shorts?

"I see... " Momo said, unconsciously tightening her hold on her skirt. She wanted to help them, but she was afraid that the boys would refuse if she offered them any money.

"I assume," _-hope-_ "you two have enough...?"

"Yup. Got a place to live and everything, if that's what you're worried about," Killua said easily.

That answer was a little too vague for her liking. Momo decided to question a bit farther. "Right. Where are you two staying?"

"The apartment complex dow-"

"Hotel Six Bears!" Gon unintentionally interrupted, his loud answer completely covering whatever lie Killua had tried to set up. Killua's eyebrow twitched, exasperated blue eyes watching as Gon happily answered. "Miss Lina, the owner, was kind enough to let us live there in exchange for a few easy favors!"

"What kind of favors...?" Momo asked, afraid of the answer.

"The basics," Gon said, lifting his fingers as he named his chores. "Cleaning tables, cleaning the floor, washing dishes, and part of the evening waiter service. It can get chaotic when it's happy hour but I don't mind! Being a waiter is good training for my observational skills."

Killua looked tense, carefully gauging Momo's reaction. Momo, for her part, wasn't sure how to react. Gon sounded genuinely happy by his job, grateful for the opportunity, but what he was saying was alarming.

For one, they were working at a bar of all placed. They were kids, they shouldn't be anywhere close to a bar, much less working at one. In fact, they shouldn't be working anywhere, as that was child labor.

"Gon-san," Momo asked calmly, trying to not sound like a nervous mother again. "Did you talk to your parents about this...job?"

"No?" Gon looked at her weird.

Killua rolled his eyes at his best friend's answer, facing Momo's disapproving face and elaborating, "He doesn't know his parents."

"Doesn't know...?"

They nodded.

"I've never met them. Mom has no photos and Ging abandoned me when I was a kid," Gon casually said, dropping that bomb without any resentment. "Killua and I have been looking for my dad for a few months now and it's been an adventure so far." His eyes sparkled in determination, not sounding frustrated in the slightest by the long search. "I think we're getting closer, somewhat."

"He is the Ging I asked about," Killua said to Momo, smoothly inserting himself back into the conversation. "He's hard to track, but Gon found a hint a few days ago, something that pointed directly to U.A."

"I see..." Momo said, connecting the dots. "So that's why you two decided to enroll here..."

"Yes." Gon smiled, clearly proud of having found the hint. "It took a lot of time to get in here, so I don't plan on going away anytime soon." He looked at Momo with an overwhelming resolve in his eyes, the brown color shining like gold when the sun hits it just right. "Please Momo-san, promise you'll stay silent about our age. We can't afford to be expelled."

She stared at the two boys' eyes, losing her words at the combo of golden and blue determination, burning and freezing, pulling her in. These kids. They were violating some big rules but- "I-"

Before she could find her words and piece a plausible answer, she heard a loud alarm, it's piercing sound going straight through her skull, making her legs freeze up in panic.

 _Someone had infiltrated U.A._

* * *

 **A/N: thanks for the reviews KarmaDeRegalia! Hope you enjoy this new chapter~**


	4. Momo III

.

 **Chapter Three**

 **Yaoyorozu Momo III**

Momo snapped her attention to the tall building beside her, feeling her heart beat faster. The school was being invaded! A villain could be just around the corner and there would be no walls to protect her.

She wasn't ready for this. _She wasn't-_

"That sounded like an alarm," Gon said. He was wearing a frown but didn't appear all that alarmed.

"Yup," Killua replied, unimpressed. He looked a bit annoyed. Disliking the loud ringing sound interrupting their conversation.

Momo looked at the boys, her panic replaced by confusion of their underreaction. They were so casual by this, so utterly unfazed.

 _It made no sense._

"There has been a breach in the school," she said, letting some of her nerves drip into her tone. "Aren't you two worried?"

"Not really," Killua said. He fished for another candy in his pocket but was meet with a bunch of empty wrappers. He pouted, silently mourning his lack of sweets before looking back at Momo. "If our opponent is someone willing to attack a school full of professional heroes with a plan as half-baked as breaking the front door, they're either a powerhouse or a prideful idiot." He sighed, exasperated. "I am betting my money on the latter."

Momo frowned at the assumption. "What makes you say that?"

"Well...I can't smell any blood or gunpowder in the air," Gon said unbothered, tilting his nose up in a way that reminded Momo of a little pup. "Their presence doesn't feel all that strong or hostile either. Certainly with no intention to kill."

"Which means no powerhouses or violent groups," Killua concluded, not batting an eye at Gon's superhuman nose.

"What if it's all a distraction?" Momo tried.

"If that was the plan, it would be too obvious. Breaking down the door is a cheap shock value, it would only make the pros alarmed, which decreases any chances of people sneaking in the main building defenses without being noticed," Killua pointed out, crossing his legs. "At the moment, the information you hold is my primary concern, Yaoyozoru."

Momo opened her mouth but closed it a moment later, unsure. Her panic over the alarm diminished considerably after their weirdly logical reasoning and overwhelming confidence. With the boys' sharp words in mind and no distractions ahead, their previous subject came back like a train wreck.

Unfortunately, she still didn't have an answer.

Their age wasn't a problem. Just like Killua said, they passed the entrance exam, they're still the best of the best, more than qualified to be here. They were good people.

Yet they _lied_ to get here.

They _lied to the authorities_ knowing full well it wasn't a good course of actions. They willingly went against the _law_. They shouldn't be here, but at the same time, they should.

Momo bit her lips, the aftertaste of chocolate cake more bitter than she remembers.

"Yaoyozoru-san," Gon said, looking a little nervous from her silent struggle. His trust in Momo wavered, realizing her morals were stronger than he expected. "Are you going to tell someone?"

His bright energy turned into an frown from her silence, making her feel terrible. What would happen if she indirectly expelled him? Would he have to hunt again for his father? Start from zero?

Could she do this...? Does following the rules _justify_ destroying someone dreams?

She gripped her skirt tighter. She couldn't do that. They deserved to be here.

She _wanted_ them here, _with her_.

"I should..." Momo confessed quietly, knowing she was being selfish.

"But you won't," Killua said slowly, not entirely certain.

"But I won't..." She agreed. When Killua furrowed his brows, Momo made sure to add, "I promise," because she was a _horrible_ class representative.

Killua searched her face, visibly relieved by whatever he found. He turned back to Gon, eyes sparkling with delight, as the huge weight had been taken off their shoulders.

"Thank you, Yaoyorozu-san!" Gon said, smiling brightly. Even Killua loosened up, giving her a grateful nod. Momo stared at the two kids, not certain if she wanted to smile as well or shut down. In the end, she managed a weak, "You're welcome Gon-san."

They seemed so relaxed now, so happy. Surely she made the right choice.

What kind of hero would she be if she tore their bright smiles apart?

 _A responsible one._

Momo inwardly winced, feeling her stomach sink at the thought. She wouldn't go back on her words, she liked the option she picked, but she didn't feel good about it.

To value something as fleeting as a smile more than her moral code. It was _pathetic_. Her parents would be disappointed.

"Yaoyozoru-san? Are you feeling okay...?" Gon asked, his confused tone making her look up.

"I'm fine. Just a bit tired."

Gon and Killua noticed her conflict with a frown, understanding that her decision to stay silence was eating her up, but unsure how to make her feel better. Gon offered a piece of his apple as a comfort- yet Momo denied, saying she really was okay.

Killua's eyes shifted from Momo to Gon with an unconvinced frown and finally landed on the forgotten books on the grass. He stared at the books for a few seconds with a calculating look. "Hey, Yaoyozoru," Killua said casually, picking one of the thinner books. "You know Japanese, don't you? Kanji's and whatnot."

"Of course," Momo said slowly, caught off guard at the random question.

"Thought so," Killua said, flipping his book. "I know it's a bother but would you mind teaching us a bit?"

"Oh. Great idea Killua!" Gon's eyes brightened, immediately understanding Killua's strategy to cheer Momo up. He faced the surprised girl and smiled. "Having a friend as a teacher would make things easier!" Gon exclaimed, acting as if the language he was fluently speaking was some kind of challenge.

"Teach you?" Momo blinked, being sucked in by Gon's overwhelming excitement but still very confused.

"We're having a few difficulties on the subject," Gon admitted, looking a little embarassed after the words left his mouth. "A few tips would be appreciated.

Momo was puzzled. "I don't mind helping... But I can't see you guys having difficulty with this." She blushed a bit, revising her words and coming to the conclusion they could be taken the wrong way. "Not to say you're stupid! I just didn't think it was possible for something so easy to puzzle you two."

"Under normal circumstances, I am sure Gon and I wouldn't have a problem," Killua said, looking a bit frustrated. "Thing is, we've never seen this writing system before, so we gotta learn it from scratch. I already scheduled a few extra classes with the Loud Blond Sensei but it's not helping much."

"Never seen it before...?" Momo whispered in disbelief, feeling her eyes widen at the sheer absurdity of what she's hearing.

How did they even get in? Wasn't the written part of the entrance exam worth half their points?

"Never," Gon confirmed, frowning to himself. "Your words are easy to understand but the writing in our country is far different than yours."

"Our country...?" Momo lit up, understanding their situation better. "Did you two move here recently?"

"In a way, yes. Everything is just, so different here..." Killua said, clearly displeased. "The whole city is weird, some basic rules are not what we're used to and the information we could gather can only get us so far without reading."

"I get confused easily," Gon admitted, crossing his arms in frustration. "It makes me feel more stupid than normal. We won't ask you to privately tutor us or anything, but a little help is appreciated."

Momo frowned, feeling for the boys. It must be hard for them. She couldn't imagine suddenly being placed in a new environment, where no words made any sense. "I see. If that's the case I don't see any problem with helping."

She could do this.

 _That's one class representative duty she didn't plan on neglecting._

"Zoldy-"

"Just call me Killua," He interrupted. The clouds of suspicion and skepticism she was starting to get used to were nowhere in sight. "Zoldyck-san sounds wrong coming from a friend."

Momo blinked in surprise. She wasn't sure if he was gifting her this privilege and calling her a friend as a sign of trust, or simply because he got tired of being addressed in such a respectful manner from his senpai.

"Very well Killua-kun..." Momo paused, testing the new name. It sounded odd when she said it, nothing like the natural way it slipped from Gon's lips. The pale boy smiled regardless, amused by her awkwardness from just first names.

Momo looked at her lap, thinking to herself before straightening her back, firmly declaring, "I suppose there's no harm in calling me, Mo, er, M-Momo."

"Alright, Momo-san!" Gon said, his smile widening.

"Got it, Momo," Killua smirked.

Momo flustered at the enthusiastic response. It sounded weird to be addressed like this in such formal grounds. However, it wasn't exactly bad, and she was sure she would get used to it with time.

Embarrassed by the boys, Momo decided to get straight to the point. She picked up the book from Gon's hand and coughed, making sure her voice would come out firmly and respectful, like a true teacher. "Alright, let's see this," She flipped the pages, making a superficial study of their level and focusing on how to make it easy for them to understand. She passed over Gon's unintelligible little scribbles, probably his original language, and scanned his wrong answers, easily spotting his weak points. "I think I got it..." She placed a hand over the pages, looking back at Gon with an excited look. "We will start with simple substantives. I'll pass the basic theory and some vocabulary, for now. If you two have any questions feel free to ask! I am never sure if I am going too fast when teaching!"

Killua shyed away from her growing enthusiasm, almost intimidated by how bouncy her aura was becoming. Gon just patted his friend's shoulder in silent understanding. His eyes were determined but also terrified of the grammar rules he was soon to face.

"Let's start with page two then!"

"Osu!" They yelled.

Since Momo was using Gon's book, the two boys shared Killua's material, quickly getting invested on Momo's lecture.

She cracked a smile at them. With a book on her lap and two friends by her side, she felt lighter. Content.

.

Lunchtime ended soon after their improvised class began. Both boys sighed in relief.

Killua seemed to be processing the new information, connecting what he knew with what he learned and making mental observations of the new rules.

Gon was smiling to himself, his ears a little redder than normal, a side effect from all the times his brain had overheated, creating a thin path of vapor from out of his ears. It had confused Momo at first but she noticed the steam stopped when she answered his questions.

Yaoyozoru clapped her hands with an overwhelming amount of pride, her black eyes sparkling just from the memory of their progress. Sure, the boys weren't even close to their classmates' level yet, but their incessant questions and dedication made her overflow with joy. They were taking the lessons very seriously, learning new words and new formulas lightning fast. Truly prodigies.

The trio gathered all their books and headed back to the building, noticing on their way that the school gate was indeed destroyed. They frowned, stopping their discussion about Japanese being an overly complicated language, and commenting about the gate destruction. The talk was light and dynamic, but eventually, Gon had to separate from the two. He pouted at the corner that would take him to class 1-B, giving Momo and Killua a sad look that quickly turned into a small smile.

"See you at lunch tomorrow Momo-san!" He yelled.

It sounded like _a_ _promise._

Momo waved back, smiling at the boy. "See you tomorrow Gon-san!"

"Until later Killua!"

"Later Gon," Killua said, eyes softening when Gon turned his back on them, running to class with a few books in his hands, and some apples he had picked from the tree.

Momo and Killua arrived a bit late. The exact instant they sat down Aizawa walked in, urging the class representatives to get to the front. Momo tensed a bit at Aizawa's presence. She felt as if the teacher could see all of her secrets.

She sat straighter. She will not betray her friends.

Not now. _Not ever._

Momo clenched her fists, taking a deep breath and going to the front. The whole while she avoided looking at her teacher, afraid he would detect something off in her eyes.

Being the class representative, Momo took care of most of the talk, saying everything with a clear voice that Midoriya would never be able to produce in front of a crowd. She talked about their assignments and classes with certainty, making sure everyone knew their class schedule and offering help if needed. When she was done, the class was silent, a few looked troubled at the English assignments she mentioned, clearly having forgotten about it, but most students only nodded. Killua gave her a smile and a thumbs up though, so she didn't feel too awkward.

Before sitting down she asked a polite, "Anything you would like to add, Midoriya-san?", though deep down she wasn't sure the boy could say anything without passing out.

"No! I-um, I mean _yes!_ " Midoriya squeaked, shifting uncomfortably when everyone's attention turned to him. "I don't think I was, er, made for this p-position...I appreciate those that voted for me but I, um, can't see it working..." Midoriya looked down in embarrassment, avoiding everyone's gaze. "If possible, I would like to, um, kind of, pass the position of deputy representative to Iida-kun." He smiled awkwardly, looking at his friend with clear admiration. "He was amazing today!"

Kirishima and Kaminari nodded, approving Midoriya's decision and making Iida shine with pride and joy. The new deputy representative nodded at everyone, already taking his responsibility seriously. People applauded him and cheered the 'Emergency Exit' new position. Momo and Killua blinked at their classmates, not understanding the weird nickname or the loud applause but agreeing that Iida would be better for the position than Midoriya.

"Ok, now that that's out of the way," Aizawa said, taking the spotlight again. "Today you'll do something a little different. A special class of sorts."

"What exactly will we do?" Sero asked.

Aizawa shoved a card to the front, the word 'Rescue' written down in bright blue letters, catching the class attention "Disasters, Shipwrecks and everything in between. It's rescue training."

Momo's eyes lit up. She was looking forward to this class!

"Rescue..." Kaminari said, slightly displeased. "Looks like it will be a lot of work."

"Right?" Mina exclaimed happily.

"That's the duty of a hero! " Kirishima added.

"The duty of a hero..." Killua parroted quietly, almost getting lost amidst the more excited comments being thrown around. Momo tuned out the louder students, detecting something off in her friend's voice. When she looked at him, he was staring at his hand with an unreadable look in his eyes.

Momo frowned at the reaction. "Do you not like rescuing people Killua-kun?"

"I don't know," Killua admitted. "I've never considered saving others."

"I see," Momo said slowly. Saddened by the fact she still couldn't read her friend all that well, she added, "Do you want to save others?"

Killua stayed silent, processing her question with a range of emotions that seemed almost out of character. Slowly, almost hesitantly, his lips tilted up, forming a small but gentle smile. "I'm not against the idea."

Momo softened, giving a smile in return. Whatever feelings of guilt she still harbored after hiding vital information from the teachers was drowned by something sweeter.

 _This boy is going to be a hero_ and she wouldn't let something as silly as age get in the way.

"I am not done yet," Aizawa huffed, lazily lingering his eyes on Killua before focusing his unnerving stare of sleep deprivation back to the whole class. "You can decide if you want to wear your costume or not this time. Because there are costumes that limit your abilities."

"The training will take place out of campus so we're taking a bus." Aizawa walked away. "That's all. Start getting ready."

Killua quickly grabbed the suitcase with his hero uniform. Picking the same blue turtleneck, white shirt and shorts combo as before.

Momo smiled, taking her own hero uniform.

 _She had a good feeling about this!_

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed these Momo POVs, cause next chapter we'll change perspectives! Hell yeah for variety!  
**


	5. Kaminari I

.

 **Chapter Four**

 **Kaminari Denki I**

When Killua looked at him with big blue eyes Kaminari felt his body tense up. Half expecting all the light to suddenly disappear, getting trapped by a _suffocating_ layer of killing intent.

The short boy raised a brow at the reaction, looking as innocent as ever. He broke eye contact, deciding Momo company was more interesting and suggested his friend to go further down the bus. Unfortunately, it was already pretty packet at the back, so Momo pointed to a place a little close to Kaminari, right beside that cute Ochako chick. They both happily sat down, ignoring Kaminari entirely.

Kaminari casually slipped to the other side of his sideways seat, getting closer to the pink girl, Ashido, was it? Yeah, he'll take his chances with Ashido.

Ashido looked amused, shifting her golden eyes from his tense form to Killua's relaxed one and covering a light-hearted giggle.

Kaminari stuck out his tongue, increasing her muffled giggles.

"What's so amusing?" Kirishima asked, taking the seat in front of the giggling girl.

"Kaminari here is still scared of Zoldyck-chan." Mina whispered yelled.

Kaminari made a face.

Throw him under the bus, why don't you?

"Really? Is been a whole day dude, you need to let it go." Kirishima looked disappointed "The boy was just doing his job as a villain."

"He wasn't even that great of a villain" Mina added, lifting her hands and excitedly moving them around " He's too cuddly for that, like a little kitten!"

"You say that because you was't there..." Kaminari sulked, insulted but not surprised by the amused look he received.

It's to be expected. No matter how much Killua's fashion sense makes people want to scream in horror, the boy himself isn't exactly terrifying. With his chubby cheeks and girly eyelashes, Ashido statement makes sense, the childish body and flawless albino skin giving off some _strong_ cute doll vibes.

All in all, not the best nightmare fuel.

"D-don't be like that A-Ashido-san" Midoriya meekly said, empathizing with Kaminari's predicament and sitting beside Kirishima. Asui come in soon after, jumping on an empty seat and watching as Midoriya stumbled with his words "Zoldyck-san c-can be pretty u-unsettling s-sometimes."

Kaminari looked at the boy with a new light in his eyes, his opinion of Midoriya going even higher "Thank you!"

Midoriya blushed a bit at the thanks. Mina, that traitor, asked "Oh, how so?" in a very genuine tone, not even attempting to tease Izuku.

Kaminari sends her an offended glare. Why doesn't Midoriya get teased too?

The green boy blushed even more at the attention, he looked so nervous and adorable Kaminari didn't took long to understand why she couldn't find in herself the will to tease him. The last thing anyone would want is to accidentally hurt the anxious cinnamon roll feelings.

"W-well, his super strength, and speed is no laughing matter, and he's always so c-confident, nothing ever seems to f-faze him. Even things like Aizawa-sensei glares and Kaachan m-murder threats only amuse him." Midoriya mumbled at the ground, sweating at all the attention " He doesn't talk much either and when he does I can never tell if he's joking or not. Maybe I am just b-bad at reading people but..."

Bakugou frowned at the comment. He has been so focused on obliterating Midoriya's existence he probably hasn't noticed Killua's amused looks. He narrowed his red eyes at his short classmate, growling curses.

Kaminari doesn't like Bakugou all that much either. His personality is amusing but trash.

"Now that you mentioned... " Kirishima said slowly, thinking about any interactions he had with the boy "He does act strangely sometimes. Like he's trying to get as much information as possible or something..."

"Really?"Ashido blinked, genuinely confused "Since when does he do that?"

"Since the first day, but I don't think is that weird..." Midoriya murmured. "Todoroki-san and T-Tokoyami-san also a-act like this sometimes."

 _Of course, they do._

No wonder they also carry such an _intimidating presence_.

Kirishima nodded, though he didn't seem that convinced "Yeah..."

"His footsteps are very quiet." Asui blurted out, getting invested in the gossip circle.

It was such a weird thing to notice everyone immediately asked "Quiet?"

Asui nodded "Earlier, I saw him step over a bunch of crumbled papers without making a sound." She paused "I give it a look and the paper didn't even crumble further."

Kaminari eyes widened. That's creepy.

"I-Is that even possible?" Midoriya mumbled, eyebrows furrowing in deep confusion.

"Maybe he's a ghost," Mina said, thinking hard about it " It would explain why the poor boy is so white. "

 _Ghost?_

"I don't know man," Kaminari frowned, uncomfortable with the idea "Wouldn't that means he's dead...?"

"I guess...?"

" It don't think that's the case" Midoriya sweatdropped.

Asui nodded "He's probably just light, kero."

"I don't know girl, that's suspicious" Ashido added, comically narrowing her eyes and scratching her chin "Very suspicious."

"Speaking of suspicious," Kaminari said quietly, trying to keep the conversation going and giving more reason for people to understand why Killua makes him uneasy "Did you notice his first name is quite literally _Kill U.A_?"

Everyone paused at the observation, looking incredulous.

"Dude" Kirishima said, his voice softer than normal "That's so bizarre..."

"Kero.." Asui crooned quietly, her long tongue sticking out.

Midoriya nodded, eyes wide. Mina also widened her eyes, though she seemed more intrigued than freaked out "Scary," She whispered, her yellow eyes crinkling in amusement "Do you think he's some secret agent that want to burn the school to the ground?"

"Please, refrain from talking about your classmates in such a bad light!" Iida scowled, getting increasingly upset with their subject nature.

"Especially when they're in the same room." Killua casually pointed out, peeking from the second row of seats and giving a heart attack to half of the group.

Kaminari let out a -very manly - squeak of surprise, staring at a pair of familiar amused eyes and blurting out the first thing that comes to mind "Holy shit! How long have you been listening?!"

"Since you yelled _'thank you'_ " He confessed, completely ignoring the frowning Momo by his side. "After this, it got too loud to ignore."

Midoriya looked down in guilt and embarrassment, bowing and saying nervous apologies.

"Sorry about that," Ashido loud apologize covered Midoriya's mumbles. Her energetic voice and exaggerated moves could easily be taken as mockery, but her apologetic smile was genuine "We were just joking around!"

"Joking or not, that was uncalled for." Momo scowled everyone. You could practically taste her disappointment.

To know that disappointed was directed to him as well hurt a bit. Kaminari looked sideways, avoiding her eyes.

Killua sighed, giving his friend a pointed look, "Momo no."

"But it is disrespectful!" She yelled in a mix of frustration and confusion, her black eyes more narrowed and calculating than Kaminari remembers. "Don't you care people are talking bad about you?"

"Not really," Killua shrugs, mindlessly crossing his legs and pretty much not giving a single fuck. "So you shouldn't either."

Kaminari eyebrow furrowed, a drop of jealousy traveling through his heart. If only he could be this apathetic when it comes to external validation. Life would be way _easier._

Momo sulked. Anyone could see in her eyes that she wanted to insist and keep scowling her already ashamed classmates but something made her drop the subject. She crossed her arms and weakly demanded Killua to take his shoes off the seat.

Iida immediately perked up at this, gasping at the offensive action and standing up, left hand moving up and down mechanically "Mister Zoldyck! _Please_ refrain from improperly sitting on the school property!"

Killua raised both his hands in mock surrender, uncrossing his legs, and placing his hideous purple shoes back onto the ground.

Momo, send the group a last look before whispering something to Killua, making sure they don't hear her.

Kaminari exchanged a look with his gossip group. Midoriya and Asui ignored Momo, respecting her wish for privacy, but Ashido looked just as interested as he felt.

Killua replied in an equally soft tone, frowning the slightest bit. Momo sighed, placing a hand on his shoulder and keeping up with her quiet words.

He watched as Killua nodded slowly, looking down and mumbling some brief words.

Momo paused looking both sad and pleased by his answer. Mostly sad.

"I enjoy your company too, but that isn't a reason to disconnect with your classmates Killua. It hurts to be ignored." She said. Her voice was still softer than normal, but since Kaminari was paying attention, he could hear it "I know it's hard to trust strangers but you need to give them a chance, no one here wants to hurt you, so you shouldn't hurt them either."

Killua frowned, small signs of discomfort making it to his face. "I know I am just...Not the best at making friends."

And he seemed kind of bothered about it. Not depressed but definitively more down than normal.

"Hey," Ashido said quietly, looking a tad guilty, "Do you think I went _a little_ overboard with my conspiracy theories?"

Kaminari blinked, whispering "Nah, it was clear you were joking. This sound like some _way older_ issues"

Ashido nodded, still unsure.

"We're here. Get out." Aizawa bored voice filled the bus.

Everyone was quick to exit, entering the building and looking around in awe, there was so much hype about the class people forgot most of the bus chit chat, paying more attention to all the ridiculously strong parallels between the USJ building and a Disney park.

There were so many different rescue areas and so many colors! Kaminari wasn't sure if he should be excited he'll visit the rescue simulations, or if he should dread all the work ahead.

"Oh my god, he's the space hero! Thirteen!" Midoriya gushed as soon as he saw the giant space suit waiting for them. His green eyes sparkled like a child on Christmas Eve, trembling with excitement and shotting around random facts he gained in his hardcore hero fanboy life. Everyone smiled at Thirteen, not as excited as Midoriya and Ochako but still looking forward to the rescuing exercise.

Kaminari's dread slipped away. All the excitement was rubbing on him. This could actually be very fun!

"Hello everyone," Thirteen said, the high pitched voice contrasting greatly with Aizawa _'please end me'_ vibes.

Kaminari smiled at the new hero. So far, he quite likes the friendly marshmallow.

Thirteen introduced themselves, explaining their terrifying Black Hole quirk and how they used the ball of destruction to save lives. After this, they made sure everyone understood there's no such thing as a good or bad quirk, they're just tools, the user is the one that decides if they'll use their blade to shed the blood of the innocent or to shield the people from evil.

Kaminari found the subject ok, though a quick look around showed that everyone was very interested in the friendly marshmallow words. Surprisingly, even Killua seemed to be paying attention. He wasn't very excited, but he definitively looked interested, his eyes turning sharper, taking in all of Thirteen's words.

It's like Midoriya's nerd mode, but _colder_.

Killua blue eyes moved suddenly, connecting with Kaminari's golden ones in a flash. The electric boy tensed up after being caught staring, he expected a frown or an amused look, but Killua didn't react, he didn't seem bothered by the attention, just vaguely curious about who was staring at him. Once that knowledge was gained he lost interest, snapping his eyes back on Thirteen.

Kaminari lets a sigh out.

Overall, he doesn't know what to make of Killua as a person. He's too confusing and overly mysterious for Kaminari to even try to understand.

But he's sure of one thing.

He really, _really_ , doesn't like Killua's eyes.

Unlike most of his classmates, he experienced the full strength of those eyes before. He still remembers the Hero x Villain exercise vividly, getting flashbacks of the _overwhelming_ amount of killing intent those eyes carried. That wild bloodthirst and hatred had shaken his very core, hugging his body with a sense of coldness and emptiness that freeze him in place. A promice of _death_.

 _Those eyes are like a bad omen._

Is no wonder he got difficulty making friends.

The lights surrounding the done suddenly died out, confusing most students. Kaminari blinked with his classmates, watching as the fountain malfunctioned, it water stopping and restarting ominously.

 _Was the dramatic effect really necessary...?_

A thick black smoke formed directly in front of the fountain. Giving Kaminari a bad feeling.

This was starting to sound less like fun.

Aizawa tensed up at the smoke, shocked by the turn of events "Gather together and don't move!" He ordered, turning to his fellow hero and yelling "Thirteen, protect the students!"

At this point everyone was tense, their smiles falling down.

"What are these?" Kirishima said slowly, apprehensive in the face of the unknown "Is this like the entrance exam where the exam already started?"

Killua narrowed his eyes, visibly disagreeing with Kirishima conclusion. Midoriya seemed unsure, taking a nervous step ahead.

"Don't move!" Aizawa reprimanded, slowly putting his yellow goggles on. The act had a tone of finality in it, a somber energy that bordered on unsettling " Those are Villains!"

Kaminari eyes widened, fear making his whole body freeze up.

Villains?

 _All of them?_

Momo tensed up beside him, clearly worried for Killua but also determined to stay by his side. She took a shaky step forward, protectively placing a hand on the pale boy shoulder.

Kaminari clenched and unclenching his fist, trying to keep his fears at bae. His body started to buzz with electricity, reacting to his nerves.

The villains are coming.

They're coming and there's no protective hand on his shoulder to offer comfort.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you so much for all the support!** **Last chapter I was bombarded by sweet comments and it was really fun to read all of them! I am glad everyone is enjoying ^^**

 ** _For the guest that made some_ _interesting observations and questions: _I can see how starting the story when Gon and Killua arives would be less confusing, but making everything understandable right off the bat is not what I am aiming for. I want the readers to get their answers together with the ******U.A students** , hence why I didn't made any of the chapters in Killua's or Gon's POV yet. Now, as for your questions, I gotta say _"yes, they are in an alternative universe"_ and that's it. I will not spoil a major plot point answering the other question~ **


	6. Midoriya II

.

 **Chapter Five**

 **Midoriya Izuku II  
**

"The trespassing the other day was the work of these scumbags after all." Aizawa huffed, clearly unhappy.

Midoriya breathed in and out, panicking over their predicament. He vaguely noticed Killua eyes narrowing at their teacher's words but that wasn't his priority at the moment.

His green eyes were shaking, hypnotized by the masses of villains sliding from the dark portal. There are hundreds of them, from bony ladies with sharp, sharp smirks to deformed men wrapped in decaying scales and massive beings whose skin crumbled at each step. Their beady eyes sparkled with _evil_ , more like a nightmare than a human being.

Midoriya gulped when they started approaching, their slow slouch determined and heavy, filling the quiet dome with a mix of unpleasant noises.

"Sensei!" Momo yelled, looking scared, but still far more put together than he was feeling "What about the trespasser sensors?"

"We have then of course.." Thirteen said slowly, clearly unsure.

Midoriya looked at the space hero without even trying to mask his fear. He doesn't like Thirteen's tone. It makes their lack of combat experience far too obvious.

Without any training, they won't be able to protect everyone.

"If the sensors are not responding, that means they got someone with a quirk that can do that." Todoroki mussed out loud, breaking the tense silence with his calm but firm voice. The sound was welcome, but his logic wasn't very encouraging "An isolated area separated from the main campus, during a time when a class is supposed to be here, they might be fools but they're not idiots." His eyes glinted, blue eye as cold as ice "This surprise attack was carefully planned with some sort of goal in mind."

Midoriya legs shook, his anxiety spiking up.

Most of the class showed varying levels of discomfort. The notion of having no fighting experience and sharing a room with prepared Villains is frankly, horrifying.

"Not carefully enough. " Killua casually stated, placing his hands on his shorts pockets and looking down at the villains with a spark of interest "Their target isn't here."

Momo tense up instantaneously. Fully trusting the boy judgment.

"Explain." She ordered in her class representative voice, unconsciously tightening her grip on Killua's shoulder. He ignored the hand, not needing the comfort but letting Momo have her support.

"Everyone is in shock but the villains aren't attacking. If their goal was a slaughter this would be a perfect opportunity to go for the kill," Killua said, not sugarcoating anything "We aren't the priority, yet they brought a lot of manpower, enough to fight a large number of people or a decent powerhouse. A professional hero." He sighed in exasperation, focusing on the selected few Villains that haven't moved "I could say the cranky insomniac is the target but that doesn't sound right, he isn't a powerhouse by any means, and the villains aren't focused on him, they look frustrated and lost, in fact," He raised an eyebrow, looking at Aizawa weirdly "Most don't even seem to recognize you."

Aizawa just huffed, considering the observations he got.

Midoriya looked at the villains with eyes wide. Killua's and Todoroki's calm voice of reason made him more grounded, enough so he could asses the situation and agree with their analyses.

"So who are they after?" Kirishima asked, voicing everyone question.

"All Might" Aizawa sighed, sounding unsurprised and unamused.

The name of his favorite hero immediately caught Izuku attention. "A-All Might?" he parroted, feeling a cold wash over his bones.

People want to kill All Might...?

It sounded ridiculous, Midoriya just couldn't connect the information in his database.

His hero is so kind and strong, and incredible in so many ways! He is the symbol of justice! The shield of the population! He can't die!

The boy gulped, feeling cold sweat run down his neck.

Can he..?

Aizawa ignored his panic, far more worried about protecting the students "Thirteen, start the evacuation. The students may not be the target but I don't want to take any chances." His old white scarf started to go higher, floating in an almost threatening manner "Try calling the school. These villains even had something to counter-attack the sensors, Is possible some radio-wave-type power is interfering"

"Kaminari," The electric boy jumped at being called. Again, Aizawa ignored his student's shaky state, going straight to the point " You try contacting the school with your quirk too."

"Yes Sir," He mumbled, trying to catch any sign of life from the other side of his speaker.

"What about you sensei?! Will you fight by yourself?! " Midoriya yelled, restless. "With that many, even if you can erase their quirks...Eraser's Head fighting style is capturing after erasing the enemy's quirk." He looked down, feeling Killua eyes pay extra attention to his words but not finding in himself the will to care.

His voice cracked "In a frontal battle you'll..."

 _die._

Is a depressing line of thoughts, but he can't help it... The odds are against his teachers. If Aizawa went there it would be suicide. _A massacre._

"You can't be a hero with only one trick," Aizawa said calmly, catching Midoriya off guard. With his eyes never once dodging the mass of evil, Eraser Head ordered "I am leaving it to you, Thirteen" And promptly jumped off the stairs, flying down all the steps with the grace and confidence only a true hero could carry.

He hit the floor perfectly, dodging and attacking his opponents flawlessly.

There was no sparks and flashy moves but Eraser Head fight was just as captivating as any hero fight. Each of his attacks hit it mark, Villains were laced in tight ropes, sharp ladies were knocked down like dominos, a strong kick even dislocated the jaw of a man made entirely out of rocks!

It was amazing, simply _amazing_.

 _Aizawa is such a boss!_

"Killua-kun! Midoriya-san!" Momo yelled, frowning at the two "Come here this instant!"

"Listen to Yaoyorozu-san!" Iida nodded, already evacuating. "There is no time for analyzing!"

"Coming, coming" Killua sighed, leaving Midoriya alone.

The green boy spared his teacher one last amazed look before following his classmates.

They ran back to the entrance, only to be stopped by a large mass of pure darkness midway, it yellow eyes shifted with it intangible body, looking down on the whole class with evil intentions "I won't let you."

Everyone paused, caught off guard. Todoroki, Asui, Bakugou, Killua, and Tokoyami got over it ridiculously quickly tho.

Midoriya had to admire their capacity to keep calm.

"Nice to meet you," The villain said, the voice oddly suave, definitively male "We are the league of villains."

Killua raised an eyebrow at the name, clearly unimpressed. He commented something under his breath about "lack of creativity" that made Momo look both thoughtful and incredulous.

The villain, too far away to hear Killua's comment, just keep talking calmly, politely even "It may be presumptuous of us, but we invited ourselves into the home of heroes, U.A high school, in order to have All Might, the Symbol of Peace, take his last breath."

Hahaha, that confirms it.

These monsters...They really want his hero dead.

Midoriya clenched his fist, feeling a familiar rush of admiration for his idol. Not that they will succeed. All Might may be frail and sick but he's still invincible in his eyes. The strongest.

"I believe All Might should have been here. Has there been some kind of change?" The portal villain keep going on, its massive body of smoke growing bigger, ready to attack "Well, that's neith-"

Killua seemed increasingly more bored. He lazily raised his hands and asked" Space Sensei, I lost interest, can I shut him up?"

Thirteen was caught off guard, not expecting to be addressed in the middle of a villain monologue . "excuse me?"

It seemed to be a close enough answer, for the boy smiled mischievously, eyes clearing up with a familiar layer of amusement "Ok. I'll take this as a yes,"

The villain looked at him weirdly, his smoke shifting slower, as if processing the boy words.

"I am afraid you do-"

Midoriya watched without comprehending as Killua rolled his eyes, disappearing from sight. Particles of dust rose up in his absence, the faith breeze of his movements nipping at Midoriya's clothes.

The Villain barely registered this target vanishing before a shoe cut his yellow eyes in half, the powerful kick blurring the ominous mass of blackness until it was nothing more than a mess of smoke.

Killua landed gracefully on the ground, not giving the villain any time to regain his shape before launching himself into the air again, cutting more of the startled smoke with a clean vertical kick. Something, however, seemed to connect, making a painful metallic sound that resonated through the corridor.

The villain gasped in pain. A polished plaque of metal brutally falling to the ground, cracking the rocky floor and damaging the plaque, bending it sharp edge into a sad and blunt lump. The mass of darkness shrunk considerably, reacting to it owners pain. It followed the rolling villain body and protectively surrounded the metal piece.

Midoriya blinked.

What just happened...?

Everything was so _fast,_ he _couldn't even see the boy._

"What are you waiting for?" Killua said, walking closer to the villain but keeping his amused eyes on the shocked students "Go call reinforcements. I can take care of Smoke Man."

Kaachan clenched his fist, not taking his eyes off Killua.

"Y-yeah" Kaminari mumbled, furrowing his brow and staring at the sad villain on the ground "We should go...?"

He sounded unsure, like the decision troubled him. Midoriya too wasn't sure if they should go or not.

"What...? No man, we can't just leave Zoldyck alone," Kirishima said, getting a firm nod from Momo.

"As a teacher, I can't leave a student behind," Thirteen agreed.

"I can handle myself," Killua said, waving their worries away "but I can't guarantee the class safety."

"You're part of the class boy," Thirteen remembered "You're my responsibility."

Killua paused, furrowing his brow. Before he could say anything, however, Kaachan created a loud explosion, forcing everyone to tense up and pay attention.

"No," Kacchan growled, his firm voice making people hesitate. Midoriya looked at him weirdly, flinching at the burning hatred inside his red eyes. He has seen those glares enough times to understand his childhood friend is not pleased "We're not going anywhere until you explain what the fuck that was!"

"K-Kaachan?" Midoriya asked, understanding his childhood fri- His _classmate_ surprise but not getting the burning anger in his eyes.

"Shut up you dickweed!" Kaachan snapped, successfully silencing Izuku. His gloved hands clenched, small sparks of explosions adding a smell of nitroglycerin and gunpowder to the air "I am talking to the pale freak, not you!" He glared at Killua, making the boy raise a confused eyebrow "Where the fuck did that speed come from?! You were decent at P.E but not that fast! Where you looking down on me you piece of-"

" _Stop this instant Bakugou!_ " Momo ordered, pushing Killua closer -much to the boy annoyance- and glaring at Bakugou, showing a respectable amount of courage "We're not going to start a fight here! There are villains in the area, we don't need your attitude in the mix"

"What did you say b-"

Killua suddenly paused, staring somewhere outside of their little discussion and yelling "Watch out!" before disappearing again, this time taking a startled Momo and Bakugou with him and landing right beside Midoriya.

Midoriya jumped in surprise, noticing with dread that a cascade of dark smoke felt down on Killua's previous spot, bringing awareness to the students nearby and urging them to back away, watching with dread as the Villain quirk harmlessly teleported pebbles to a random location.

Midoriya felt an overwhelming heat hit his left side. He briefly panicked, thinking another villain sneaked up on them, but further observation proved this was thankfully not the case. Bakugou, his attacker, was angry, his nitroglycerin running down his skin, sending sparks and heat everywhere. Clearly, being abruptly shoved out of the way by someone he despises made him mad. Killua furrowed his brow at the explosive boy, not expecting to be assaulted by a quirk. He didn't wince at the unconscious attack tho, acting oddly calm for someone that received a direct explosion.

Midoriya mind went blank for a long second. His hero born heart sought to help the boy, knowing how much Kaachan explosions hurt and wanting to give some kind of comfort, yet the lack of reaction made Killua feel safe and sound. His instincts were puzzled.

"You brat," The portal villain hissed, gaining an abstract shape full of hatred, his smoke was more agitated, faster and _far more murderous_ looking "You'll pay!"

And with that everyone close to the pale boy was surrounded by a solid mass of thick black walls.

Killua frowned, ignoring Bakugou angry glare.

With his incredible speed, Killua should be able to easily run away, but he didn't seem all that worried about scaping. He turned to Momo, taking in the way the dark portal had already sucked half of her body with a expression that could be considered dissapointment. Without hesitating, he walked inside the portal, following her.

"Come back you little freak! I'll kill-" Bakugou growled at Killua, the rest of his words getting sucked with him into the dark portal.

The green boy could only cover his eyes when the portal hit him too. He felt a sudden cold after falling prey to the villain quirk, the smell of metal briefly invading is nostrils.

When he opened his eyes again he was directly above an artificial lake.

And he was falling down.

Falling and falling. Hitting the clear lake and splashing water everywhere.

* * *

 **A/N: Lol, I am surpriced by how many people l** **iked the 'Kill U.A' wordplay. It makes me happy to see people liking the overall story structure and ideas too! Thank you so much for all the support!~  
**

 **Also, this is important: Some readers said nice things about the fast updates but I can't take credit for it. I already have the first 7 chapters written, so all I do is take some light last minute edits before posting. Unfortunately, after the next chapter, updates will be way slower o.O **


	7. Midoriya III

.

 **Chapter Six**

 **Midoriya Izuku III**

Midoriya felt cold soak into his skin, watering his hair and seeping into his shoes.

The abrupt wake-up call was enough to wash away any lingering visions of large corridors and smoke villains. His mind changed priorities, processing the endless liquid that muffled his hearing, the way he slowly sank deeper down the lake and all the small blurs spread around the water.

He blinked, focusing on a particular grey blur that seemed to be swiftly approaching, slowly revealing the shape of a shark man. Midoriya squinted his eyes, taking note of the man's wide open maw, displaying rows of knife-like teeth.

Midoriya gasped in surprise and panic, accidentally pulling some of the cold water into his lungs. It's hard to distinguish shapes underwater, but Midoriya recognized Killua's colors violently diving into the shark-man's face, forcing closed the villain's deadly jaw and saving Midoriya from losing half his limbs. The fast attack knocked the enemy unconscious, sinking both faster than a normal person should.

Killua wasted no time, he grabbed Midoriya's wrist and launched himself upwards, breaking the water's surface and getting to the top of a small ship in the blink of an eye. The speed hurt a bit but Midoriya sure wasn't complaining, he'll take fast winds and rapid changes in water pressure over sharp teeth anytime.

Momo was already at the top of the ship, using a towel to dry herself. She spotted the two and gave her friend a firm nod, dispatching him before fabricating one big grass green towel and offering it to Midoriya.

Midoriya accepted the towel, thanking his class representative and drying his hair.

"Oh?" Killua mumbled, looking at a small commotion on the lake with faint interest "I don't think I'll need to save the ball of anger. He got it covered."

Ball of anger?

Midoriya froze, _could it be...?_

The boy sprinted to the side of the ship, leaning over its border and watching as small waves of water splashed left and right, followed by muffled noises and faint traces of coal in the water.

"Kacchan!" He yelled, pressing himself further on the railing and stretching his hand, unconsciously itching to help.

The explosive boy's head emerged from the water, one hand gripping a weird starfish mutant that keeps squirming in fear, and an ugly snarl on his face. He briefly ignored his fight to glare and yell a murderous "Shut the fuck up Deku!"

Midoriya shrunk into himself, watching as the water type villain took advantage of Kacchan's distraction and slammed a giant wave into him. The mop of pale blond hair submerged for a few worrying seconds, before surfacing and accelerating his way to the startled villain, creating pitiful explosions in the cold water and punching the villain's face with a newfound vigor.

Kacchan discarded the unconscious villain and kicked a cocky opponent in the nose, using her face as a precarious step to jump as high as possible. The few seconds above water were enough to make a bunch of small explosions, heating up the air around him and turning most of the water clinging to his gauntlets into steam. When gravity tried to push him down Kacchan fought back, his pitiful explosion now far more potent, creating chaotic waves on the lake surface and propelling himself higher. The poor villain got the full blast of Kacchan's gauntlets, too busy holding her broken nose and whining in pain to stop the dangerous boy from twirling in the air, his newly dried equipment now working far better.

Midoriya squeaked in response to the clanging noise of metal boots violently dropping on the boat, his brain already linking loud sounds from Kacchan to the possibility of being burned. Midoriya backed away from the annoyed blond, between having Bakugou on board and villains scattered around the water, he felt unsafe.

Fortunately, Kacchan only glared at Midoriya's quaking figure, sparing an obligatory leer to the green boy, then marching straight toward Killua " _You!_ "

Killua wasn't even looking at him, crossing his arms behind his head and paying rapt attention to how Momo's belly meticulously created a thick towel. Not that Midoriya could blame him, it was truly a fascinating process "Wow..." Killua carefully took the overly fluffy blue towel from his friend and paused, running his finger through the soft texture with a childlike awe "This is amazing! "

Momo tried to keep her posture serious but the way her eyes twinkled with pride was very telling.

Bakugou's eye twitched at being ignored, without hesitation, he blasted the towel out of the boy's hands, growling a threatening "Look at me when I talk to you!"

Killua blinked at the sad lump of charred fabric on the floor, widening his eyes at the ruined present. Midoriya winced, empathizing with Killua on a spiritual level. When he was younger, his old school supplies and some of his clothes got burned constantly. A painful routine.

Unlike Midoriya, Killua didn't cower in the face of Kacchan's violent actions, instead he got annoyed "I can't believe you," A few drops of water fell from his hair "I _needed_ that towel!"

"The only thing you need is to explain yourself you piece of shit!" Bakugou growled "Where the hell did that speed come from? Wasn't your quirk being strong or some shit?" He narrowed his eyes, baring his teeth like a predator "Have you been holding back you _fucking liar_?!"

"Language! There's a chil-" Momo cut herself off abruptly, swallowing down her words and reorganizing her speech. "Don't be a child, Bakugou! If you bothered to ask, you would know his quirk was never super-strength." Her voice got colder, anger bubbling just underneath the surface " You can't go around exploding people's property and accusing them of being a liar just because _you made a wrong assumption_."

Midoriya looked away, embarrassed by the fact he too assumed Killua's quirk was strength related. He had been so confident with this conclusion, he forgot to get a confirmation.

Midoriya eyed the pale boy, wondering if now would be a good time to correct his assumptions and get some answers. A loud growling noise hinted that no, an enthusiastic questionnaire would not be welcome now. Kacchan seemed even more outraged at Momo's logic, having no better counter-argument than "Shut the fuck up ponytail. No one asked your opinion!"

"You're one to talk," Killua said, placing his hands in his pockets and glaring back "I don't remember anyone asking to hear more of your annoying voice."

"While he could be friendlier, Killua-kun does have a point," Momo said, "Can't you try to collaborate? Or at least cease with your antagonizing? In case you haven't noticed there are villains in the area! They may be quiet now but sooner or later, they will attack."

Judging by Killua's bored look, he was betting on later rather than sooner. That or he simply doesn't give a fuck. Knowing him, both options are equally likely.

"I ain't working with any of you losers!" Bakugou spat, looking genuinely offended by the idea of sinking so low.

Midoriya looked down, trying very hard to swallow down the feeling of cotton in his throat, and speak for himself, shine a brighter light to the issue Momo presented. He held his head high only to immediately be interrupted by an unamused "Losers?" Killua snorted, showing blatant skepticism to Kacchan of all people, "I am stronger than you Grumpy Pants, Momo is smarter and while Midoriya may be an anxious mess with stuttering problems, he is practically a walking hero database." Midoriya inwardly blinked at the boy's tone. There is an unusual amount of respect in the way Killua said _'walking hero database'_ , enough for him to ignore Midoriya's less than stellar social problems. "The only loser I see here is you."

Midoriya felt his eyes widen in both admiration and pure terror.

 _Oh no, he didn't._

As expected, Bakugou didn't take Killua's response well.

"What the fuck did you say?" One of his red eyes twitched, trembling with concentrated rage. Izuku took an unconscious step back, already predicting the blood that will be shed.

Bakugou was quick to jump on Killua, grabbing the collar of his turtleneck and dragging him closer, spouting a murderous "You wanna go, little bitch?! _I'll break your bones right here!_ "

Izuku tensed up, screaming "Kacchan stop!"

Momo narrowed her eyes, she looked like she wanted to stop this nonsense, but her raw confidence in Killua's abilities keep her in place.

Killua only raised an unamused eyebrow before taking a casual step back and disappearing from sight. Bakugou's finger twitched, the soft fabric slipping away from his tight grasp.

"While I would love to throw you in the lake I don't wanna give the Cranky Insomniac any more reasons to kick me out" Killua mused out loud, casually passing behind a shell-shocked Kacchan.

"Killua-kun," Momo reprimanded, looking just mildly distracted by his inhuman speed "Don't tease him! Bakugou is already stressed enough as it is. I don't want him to explode while we're surrounded by villains."

Her grim reminder makes Midoriya internally, and externally, panic. "About that...Shouldn't we do something?"

"Come back here!" Bakugou snapped, his anger clouding his thoughts, turning his smarts instead into a one track mind itching to strangle Killua. The pale boy avoided the new attack, popping next to Momo side and smiling apologetically to the tired girl "Sorry, sorry." but the glint of amusement in his eyes told another story "Not my fault he gets stressed so easily" He easily dodge two other attacks from Kacchan while talking, acting as if the impressive explosive maneuver his childhood friend attempted was no big deal. A small inconvenience.

Midoriya felt an odd mix of admiration and apprehension. Killua is amazing, truly incredible for his age, despite being just a high schooler, his power and technique already compare to that of a professional hero! A part of Midoriya was intimidated by this observation. No matter how optimistic he tries to be, he can't imagine himself catching up to Killua's level, much less surpassing him.

How the hell was he going to grow this strong? How hard must he work to be the number one hero?

"Damn Freak" Kacchan hissed, his voice less hateful than before.

Midoriya sends a worried look in Kacchan's direction, taking in the way Kacchan's teeth were gritted, eyes expressive but unreadable. He glared at Killua, offended by his existence, his power.

"Don't play with your classmates" Momo repeated to Killua, "You'll make things harder."

"I disagree. Keeping him angry is a great benefit for us." Killua said, using questionable words to keep Yaoyozoru from crossing her arms and going into angry Mom mode. Before she could snap, Killua added " Think about it. There is no way the villains will attack while Explosion boy is with us."

Midoriya frowned, looking down at the wary villains and noticing how they avoided the black powder in the water "They're scared... " He mumbled, understanding where Killua was going. " Kacchan explosions scare them!" But not only that, they keep darting their eyes between Killua, Momo and himself, wary of the unknown "Our quirks are also a problem, they don't want to risk fighting dangerous wildcards."

"It makes sense" Momo eyes lighted up "And now that Bakugou is dry, they don't want to face huge explosions."

Bakugou narrowed his eyes.

"Exactly" Killua smirked, vanishing the moment Bakugou tried a surprise attack. Midoriya tensed up at the now much closer presence of his classmate, still not used to Killua's silent teleports. "Aquatic quirk users tend to be weak against strong explosions don't they?"

Midoriya blinked at the sudden question, calming down and nodding slowly "Yeah, while heat-related quirks are hard to use in the w-water, they're one of the most effective against, er, water users and plant-based quirks, since their bodies aren't made to handle high temperatures..." He trailed off, noticing Momo and Killua's raised eyebrows, finally understanding that the question was rhetorical. Feeling embarrassed, his intelligible speech pattern turned into a nervous mess "Explosions also make-hum, a lot of noise, so underneath the water, it should, er, it should be loud e-enough to annoy OrDisorientTheVillains-" And Killua eyebrow was going even higher. Oh god. Kacchan was starting to look more murderous too, turning his glare of doom from Killua to Izuku.

"If you don't shut your fucking mouth right now. I will crush your windpipe."

He closed his mouth with a painful click.

"Language," Momo sighed automatically, sending Bakugou a disapproving look "Don't you think we should plan something instead of fighting amongst yourselves like little kids?"

Midoriya nodded "We should find a way to, er, defeat them together,"

"I am not doing anything with anyone" Bakugou deadpanned. Not that Izuku expected otherwise.

"I ain't working with him, either" Killua admitted, "As amusing as it would be, I am sure he is not a group player."

" _Damn right brat_ " Bakugou hissed, despite the sure tone, there was a palpable unhappiness about agreeing with someone he hates.

"We can't just discard a classmate" Momo frowned.

"But I can discard you all" Bakugou huffed, beyond annoyed by this point. He stared at Killua with narrowed eyes, as if briefly considering something, but unfortunately whatever question was at the tip of his tongue got lost in a new wave of rage. He activated his heavy gauntlets and flew away, aiming the backdraft explosion to Killua's face. It was a loud and messy explosion but Killua managed to dodge, only getting some stray ashes in his damp hair. Midoriya got far more ashes in his face, tasting the heat and suspecting he was one of Kacchan target too.

"Good riddance" Killua mumbled, placing his hands on his pockets and whispering _"Asshole"_

Momo gently slapped his head, saying " _Language,_ " and sounding far more offended than when Bakugou let his potty mouth loose.

Killua sends her a betrayed look, "Don't act as if you don't agree!"

Yaoyorozu frowned but couldn't protest. It was sad to watch. Midoriya opened his mouth, ready to try to defend his old friend, but as explosions and deprecating jabs flooded his memory, he could find no words.

He inwardly sighed. It's terrible how disconnected they had become over the years. The bright lenses of pure admiration cracked so badly Midoriya could confidently say he _hates_ Kacchan. Sure, the admiration was still there but none of it was directed towards Kacchan's personality, nor his actions. Just his drive, the symbol of victory Midoriya couldn't quite detach from his mind.

The downgrade of his friendship makes him depressed, but no amount of bleak thoughts will help him. He needs to stay focused on the present, keep his mind sharp. "Excuse me but, now that Kacchan is away, doesn't that mean the villains will attack us?"

"Highly probable," Momo said. "If we want to make it back in one piece we should start a plan."

"Yup" Killua agree. He slipped a yo-yo of all things from out of his pocket, letting the wire fall until the toy stayed five centimeters away from the ship's ground. "I already have a few plans in mind, but the two mains have very different goals" He swung the fancy yo-yo around, smirking at his two companions but clearly prioritizing Momo "Do you guys want to kick everyone unconscious and go help the Cranky Insomniac or ignore these amateurs and evacuate with the class?"

Of course, he already made plans. Midoriya should really stop being surprised when it comes to Killua.

The ground shook violently. The villain with a broken nose was scrapping her claws on the ship, cursing Kacchan existence with a nasal voice and swearing revenge on his 'weaker' friends. Her angry attacks seemed to shake some sense in the stronger enemies, numerous sharp nails and water attacks started to damage the ship. To no one's surprise, the floating piece of metal started to sink.

Midoriya and Momo tensed up.

"Your answer?" Killua asked, seemingly unaffected by the chaos.

Midoriya and Momo exchanged a look at his words. The answer was obvious, as a hero, there is only one thing to do! Looking at his class representative with determined eyes, both nodded. Midoriya puffed out his chest and declared "We'll help Aizawa!"

"Evacuate!" Momo yelled at the same time, sounding just as _determined._

Midoriya froze, caught off guard by her choice. Momo grabbed the ship wall to keep her equilibrium, frowning and reprimanding Midoriya "Aizawa had asked to call the school. We aren't professional heroes yet, Midoriya-san, it isn't our place to interfere." She then looked at a mildly surprised Killua with determination "We're students and we will obey our teacher."

Midoriya frowned. He knows Momo is _technically_ right but he doesn't want to evacuate, he wants to help their teacher. He _needs_ to check on Aizawa.

Killua's eyes sparkled with understanding, but it wasn't for Midoriya's situation "Ok" He sighed, slipping the shiny yo-yo back into his pocket. Despite the sinking ship and mocking villains, there was no hurry in his movement.

Midoriya bit his lips, taking a shaky step back from another villain attack. Maybe he could go alone...?

"No one is going anywhere alone." Momo was quick to say, her tone final. Midoriya froze.

"Use this to protect your face" Killua advised, picking Midoriya's green towel, ripping the thing in half and giving one piece to each of his partners. The water was already nibbling at their shoes, he has no time to go against his classmates "Now close your eyes and hold your breath."

When Midoriya hesitantly closed their eyes, he felt a cold hand grasp his wrist. He couldn't even shiver property before being pushed upwards, losing his equilibrium and inwardly screeching. Killua must have jumped into the air, for they fell down soon after, sinking into the cold water and running away from the villains. They cut through the liquid in a series of strong jumps, the superhuman speed triggering flashbacks from when his quirkless-self got attached to All Might's leg. The speed wasn't as ridiculously high as All Might jump, however, the water was colder and heavier than air and Killua's arm was very tiny, he clutched onto the boy's arm for dear life, trying to keep both his hold secure and his towel on his face.

It was a fast but painful ride. It got a bit better when they got out of the lake but he really wasn't looking forward to going all the way up like this.

Thankfully Killua seemed to have noticed their discomfort. He slowed down, dodging here and there but keeping his speed balanced enough so they didn't get traumatized or catch hypothermia.

Midoriya and Momo took a deep breath as soon as Killua stopped at the top of the stairs. They detached himself from the boy, shivering with cold. Thankfully the now drenched towel had protected enough of their face so that the wind didn't directly hit their cheeks, but everything was still too cold, their muscles and eyes aching.

"This is not good" Killua said, frowning at what's ahead.

Midoriya looked up curiously, trying to even his erratic breathing and adapt to the abrupt change in locations again. What he saw made his blood run cold.

Thirteen's body was on the ground, motionless. Their back was cracked open, showing their empty insides to the world. Short legs and bits of their shoulders were missing, reminding Izuku of a broken toy. _A dead toy._

* * *

 **A/N: Everyone was very sweet regarding my slower updates , thank you so much for understanding! They will start now~  
**

 **Mikane20 , do not worry about grammar errors, your comments are awesome! I love when you leave one for me ^^**

 ** **Now, to answer 'Cool' questions/worries: Killua is very secretive, sure, but I personaly think his caution nature is just a small part of him. I may be wrong but this is my story, so he will be smart, a quick learner, a sweet kid, a rude kid, and most of all** ** _ **adaptable**_. He ain't thinking about the now, he's plays the long game, the Hero Academia game. Nen isn't a secret if the world around you doesn't treat it as so.  
****


	8. Midoriya IV

**.**

 **Midoriya Izuku IV**

"Thirteen sensei...?" Midoriya questioned, his fear making the name tremble from his lips.

His only answer was complete silence.

Midoriya couldn't help but feel his stomach drop. A part of him hoped for a reaction, a faint answer from the Space Hero, a twitching finger, anything. But all he got was the sound of Momo's accelerated breathing and the thundering sound of footsteps approaching.

"Deku-kun!" Ochako yelled, immediately following her friend's faithful voice.

Izuku looked up, forcing himself to push Thirteen's broken image out of his mind and focus instead on Ochako. She looked a bit shaken, her chocolate eyes full of concern and fear. She stopped a few centimeters away from him, placing a firm hand on his shoulder and scanning his wrinkled uniform. The action made his cheeks heat up, still not used to having a pretty girl's attention, much less one so genuinely worried about him.

Once Ochako concluded that there were no serious wounds on Midoriya's body, her scraped shoulders dropped in relief. "I am glad you're okay!" She smiled feebly, giving Killua and Momo a quick once over as well. "All of you."

Midoriya just nodded, unsure how to respond. Ochako's grip on his shoulder loosened, sliding down his arm and hanging limply by her waist. A thin path of blood slid between her fingers, dripping quietly to the floor. Midoriya frowned at the sight, noticing a small crack on her helmet and a lot of dirt on the left part of her costume.

She looked worn out. Hurt. But she was smiling faintly, determined to not make a big deal of it.

Midoriya silently offered his damp towel to his friend, giving a small smile to return the comforting gesture and stay optimistic. Her eyes softened, gingerly taking the torn fabric from his hands and cleaning her arm, revealing superficial scrapes and thin cuts underneath all the dirt. She was okay. Those are just scrapes, nothing too serious. Considering how furious the Smoke Villain had looked, Midoriya should just be thankful his friend had no threatening injuries.

"That was fast, I didn't even see you three coming," Sero greeted Midoriya and his partners from the ground where he sat, an ugly cut marring his leg. Kaminari and Satou, the last students in the area, mindlessly voiced their agreement, tearing their eyes away from Thirteen to send a surprised look.

Midoriya's pathetic smile withered, brows furrowing in an explicit show of concern. While the students' injuries proved to be very minor, Thirteen looked _mortally_ wounded.

"Is Thirteen okay...?" Midoriya asked, not wanting to voice the possibility of death.

"I don't know," Ochako admitted, her smile dropping into a more solemn expression. "The villain used his quirk to reverse Thirteen's black hole. I want to believe it hasn't killed them but..." An uncomfortable pause. "It wasn't pretty."

Killua hummed to indicate he was listening, giving an unreadable look to his teacher's remains. He didn't move or appear to activate any quirk, but his blue eyes suddenly lit up with instantaneous understanding, declaring: "They're not dead yet, just unconscious," and moving on, already scanning the area. Everything was the same, only emptier. No villain in sight.

The way Killua delivered his observation bordered on seeming dismissive, but Midoriya believed him to be serious. Maybe he was being too trusting, but after being saved twice, he was inclined to trust Killua's judgment.

Ochako blinked in surprise, not reassured by the pale boy's deduction. Momo furrowed her brows, looking at her friend with discomfort and voicing the question on the tip of everyone tongue "Yet..?"

"I'm no medic but I don't like their chances," Killua admitted, he sounded more serious, but still not very bothered. Clinically detached, like the doctor Midoriya had visited with hopes for a nonexistent quirk. "I would give them around one hour."

"O-One hour?!" That was not long at all.

Ochako clenched her jaw, trying to keep calm despite her obvious distress. "Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Midoriya bit his lip "How can you be so sure?"

A pause, the slightest hint of hesitance before he let it go.

"They still have an aura," Killua revealed, acting as if the sentence explained anything.

It didn't.

Midoriya and Ochako shared a look, unsure if they should wait for an elaboration, hope for more information that could help nurse Thirteen, or try to improvise something. Judging by the mildly exasperated look on Momo's face, it would be better to go for the second option.

"Infinity girl," Killua started, interrupting Midoriya's thoughts before they even got going. "Your quirk is floating things, right?"

"Yes," Ochako disclosed, a bit surprised that someone still used the over-the-top nickname from the first day of class.

Killua's face darkened as he considered his alternatives. "Can you float Thirteen to the school nurse without passing out?"

Ochako paused, processing the idea and then nodding, determined to help. She ran to Thirteen's remains and gently touched the hero pieces, making them float. The anxiety of carrying someone in such a precarious state made her be extra careful, tightening her hold on the space suit arm and guiding the body to the exit. "I'll do my best!"

Midoriya waved in encouragement, wanting to help but not knowing how. Thankfully, Satou was already sprinting towards the heavy door, opening a clear path for Ochako. His friend smiled in appreciation, wanting to avoid any heavy exercise while keeping her quirk activated. That would tire her out, and she couldn't afford to overwork with a life in her hands.

Momo advised Satou to follow Ochako and help her with any obstacles she may encounter. Satou wholeheartedly agreed with her. Both students were quick to go.

Midoriya ended up staying, not feeling good abandoning his shocked classmates and knowing he wouldn't be able to do anything to support Satou and Ochako with his self-destructive quirk.

"Now that that's taken care of," Killua said, shifting his attention to Sero as soon as the two students disappeared behind the door. "Where is the villain? Haven't seen him around."

Of course.

Midoriya had almost forgotten about it.

Sero looked up after being addressed, slowly shifting his injured leg, grimacing at the movement, "I'm not sure, he just warped away."

"Why would he do such a thing?" Momo frowned. Midoriya fidgeted anxiously in place, sharing Momo's confusion.

"He gave up," Sero stated slowly, focusing on Killua with an uncomfortable look. "Fled the place after the belly laser guy got out and went looking for you."

Momo and Midoriya tensed up, unconsciously stepping closer to Killua. After his clear display of power and wits, they understood how ridiculous the idea of protecting Killua sounds, but they still cared. They had his back.

Killua absorbed the new information with half-lidded eyes, far more intrigued by his classmates' worry than Sero's news. He blinked sluggishly, pushing his personal confusion somewhere in the corner of his mind and diving straight into the more logical questions. "Do you remember how long ago Laser Boy escaped?"

"Around five minutes ago, I think...? Probably longer." Sero said, taking a shot in the dark and relaxing his shoulders. Despite not knowing Killua, the tall student was not oblivious to the overwhelming confidence the pale boy carried himself with. The calm yet powerful presence deeply appreciated in such dire circumstances. "As soon as everyone got warped away, he sneaked out."

Midoriya blinked, "Aoyoma-san sneaked out...?"

Strange, Midoriya thought, he seemed like the kind of guy who would prefer to make a dramatic exit, throwing glitter everywhere.

Guess sometimes fear really conquers all else.

"Yeah, after Zoldyck demolished that smoke man, Aoyoma ran. I saw him inching closer to the door and everything..." Kaminari said, looking oddly nervous. He stared at Killua with both respect and awe but also poorly concealed fear, avoiding direct eye contact. "Good job, by the way, that villain had no chance."

"Of course he didn't. He was weak," Killua agreed easily. His word choice sounded like bragging but his tone was far too mellow.

"Yeah..." Kaminari mumbled, staring at the place where Thirteen's broken body had been with palpable unease. "Weak."

Midoriya felt a twinge of unease. Killua may be blunt and detached, verging on insensitive at times, but he was not going to hurt anyone. He was a partner, a fellow hero in training. Kaminari shouldn't be afraid.

 _Why was he afraid..?_

Momo frowned, staring at Kaminari with anger and concern. She tilted her head, shifting her heavy gaze to Killua's calm expression and back to Kaminari's shaky form. Something must have clicked, for her face softened, her expressive eyes already communicating her wish: to be more sensitive.

Killua looked at Momo for five long seconds, unblinking.

She held his stare.

Killua's shoulders drooped.

"You know," He started, catching Kaminari's attention, "If the two of you fought, the smoke villain's chances of winning would be very slim." Despite his stilted tone, he seemed sincere. Midoriya could not be sure. It seemed very rare for Killua to show genuine emotions even when talking to Momo, and even harder to tell if he was being honest when he spoke to any of his other classmates.

Kaminari sputtered, conveying his disbelief.

It looked like he took Killua's words for a lie.

Killua raised an eyebrow. "What? Your power is electricity. If you use it right, there is no way you'll lose to a floating hunk of metal. A strong zap should be enough to knock him down." Kaminari was very still, listening with vague interest. "Just ask Momo to create a strong electricity conductor and get the idiot monologuing, that should give you enough time to hit him."

Kaminari blinked, seeing some semblance of logic to Killua's words. It made him noticeably less tense, but still _uncomfortable._

He looked like he wanted to ask something, but his voice was abruptly cut off by the sound of doors exploding inwards. Midoriya tensed up, looking towards the USJ entrance and feeling an immediate sense of hope and happiness consume his soul as soon as the dust settled down.

There, in all his glory, stood his idol. The hero of heroes! All Might!

The sheer power of his presence silenced the entire, facility. Kaminari lost his words, stumped by awe. Izuku started crying in happiness and admiration, Sero and Momo smiled a bit, eyes shining with hope. Killua was the only one that wasn't completely captivated by the hero's arrival, simply sparing the iconic blue, yellow and red uniform of justice an analytical look and shifting his full attention to his classmates' reaction. He did that thing where you can practically hear his brain gaining new data.

Midoriya didn't mind. His classmate's constant underreactions and mysteries may be alluring, a great puzzle to crack, but All Might will always be the one under Midoriya's spotlight. Stealing all the attention.

Each of All Might's iconic words brought a force strong enough to flood the student's hearts with a sense of security.

Everything was alright now because _he was here_.

All Might jumped on the villains with anger and determination, disappearing in a flash and dropping right in the center of the chaos. Ripping something from the villain's face. Midoriya squinted his eyes, noticing it was one of the creepy villain hands.

Surrounded by all the villains he saw two figures, despite the distance, he recognizes Tsuyu's cute green costume and Iida's awesome Ingenium themed uniform. They looked shocked but, thankfully, unharmed.

All Might lifted something from the ground. Something black and red, human-shaped and familiar-

Aizawa-sensei!

Midoriya gasped at the thick waterfall of blood running down his teacher's face.

"Also alive," Killua stated, reassuring the nearby students.

Midoriya nodded numbly, watching his idol pass Aizawa-sensei's unconscious form over to Iida and Tsuyu. Both students cradled their teacher with care, carrying him away from the battleground.

Even with Killua's assurances easing his worry, Midoriya couldn't stand idly by, his instincts made him want to help, he needed to help. Before he knew it, his legs were already moving, approaching his injured teacher. Momo was too distracted to notice his escapade and Killua just watched him go by, curious but not bothered.

Midoriya skipped some stairs, breathing fast as he reached Iida and Tsuyu. His gaze swept over Aizawa-sensei's broken and bleeding visage, taking in the damage. "Let me help!"

Tsuyu let Midoriya's steady hands support the right side of Aizawa shoulder. Iida lowered himself to make Aizawa's left side match Midoriya's height. And so they walked.

A strong gust of wind blew on his face, shaking the pebbles of dirt on the ground and forcing the students to stop, shielding Aizawa from the force.

Midoriya froze, looking for the source and not surprised to see All Might punch the living shit out of a huge monster. The monster's muscular body convulsed at each punch, creating a loud sound of impact but no damage. This monster, 'Nomu', acted like a mindless zombie, no survival instincts, no intelligence, just brute strength and an amazing shock absorption defense.

After All Might listened to the villain's monologue about the Nomu's super defense, he changed tactics, deciding to stop throwing fast punches and instead grabbed the monster by it's waist, attempting to bury the abomination's head in the ground.

The portal came out of nowhere, sucking in half of the Nomu and teleporting the beast directly under All Might's back. With no defenses in the way, the Nomu's long fingers pierced All Might's injured abdomen, drawing blood.

Iida's body went rigid, as did Midoriya's.

The smoke villain raised from the ground, his body still slightly bent, yellow eyes calmer, perpetually full of malice.

Midoriya felt his heart pound in his chest, with each drop of blood sliding down the Nomu's claws, filling Midoriya with pure panic.

When they had met, All Might had looked him in the eye and let him know that his hero's smile had also served to hide the fear within himself.

With grave injuries, scared students and a definite, but unspoken time limit looming over his head, All Might did not smile.

He was _afraid_. He needed _help._

Midoriya tightened his grip on Aizawa's shirt, feeling the blood, sticking thickly to his fingers, but forcing himself to not get sick. "Tsuyu." He was surprised by how steady his voice sounded. "Switch with me."

Tsuyu hesitantly shifted places with him. As soon as his fingers left the sticky fabric he sprinted towards his injured mentor, desperate to save him

"Midoriya-kun! What do you think you're doing?!" Iida screamed, his loud voice nothing more than background static. "Midoriya, don't!"

 _'No! All Might!'_ Midoriya thought. _'There's still a ton of things I want you to teach me!'_

Memories flashed through his head, stealing his breath and forcing his legs to run faster. Go faster. Faster! He was almost there, just a bit more and he could he-

A mass of black smoke filled his vision, the painfully familiar portal far too close to his face. He couldn't dodge. He couldn't dodge!

An explosion dissolved the portal, cold black smoke being overtaken by scalding grey.

"Move! You're in the way, Deku!"

Ice covered the ground, going straight to the Nomu and freezing him. All Might was free. Bakugou had the smoke man trapped.

"That was close," Iida said in the background, voice full of relief.

 _creak_

 _creak_

Midoriya's eyes widened at the strange noise, watching in horror as the monster got out of the portal, abandoning the limbs covered in ice and limping a few steps, it started producing some incomprehensible noises before it's muscles twitched, fastly regenerating what was lost. In a matter of seconds, it back up, ready to destroy.

"What?" All Might yelled, "Wasn't his quirk shook absorption?"

"I didn't say that was all he had," the hand villain said, the implication of his words sending a chill down everyone spines. "This is his super regeneration. He's been modified to take you at your 100%."

The monster howled, intimidating Midoriya. T-Two quirks...?

 _Was that even possible...?_

"First we got to get our gate back," the hand villain said, "Go, Nomu."

The monster ran in Kacchan's direction, immediately obeying it's master. Midoriya felt his heart drop. It was fast! Too fast! Even Kacchan wouldn't be able to dodge!

A faint breeze hit his side, no dust spreading in the air.

Something heavy dropped by his side.

"Honestly," A soft voice said, scaring the hell out of Midoriya. He jumped, his wide eyes meeting calm blue ones. "You're not on their level."

 _When did he...?_

"It would be better to not attack," Killua added, looking at all the kids with something close to indifference. "These villains may be amateurs but they won't spare you."

Todoroki and Kacchan froze, spooked by his sudden presence. Midoriya half expected Kacchan to explode in anger but he only slapped Killua's hand away from his hero uniform, trembling ever so slightly.

 _"You!"_ The smoke villain, Kurogiri, hissed, staring at Killua with anger and a healthy dose of unease. He was smart enough to not attack.

The hand guy also focused on Killua, startled and angry. "Who?"

Kurogiri concisely informed Hand Guy on what Killua was capable of.

"Keep them safe, young Zoldyck!" All Might smiled at the information. If he was surprised by the boy's appearance, he sure didn't show it, too busy hiding his fatigue and preparing his muscles for another fight. "I'll take it from here"

Killua nodded, immediately facing Midoriya. "Don't do anything stupid," He warned, eyes alert and posture relaxed. "Momo and Iida are worried about you."

Momo and Iida? He sent a quick look to his worried friend. There was a helmet in his suit, but he did not have to see his expression to notice his tense posture. He felt bad, but he couldn't just leave his mentor like this!

All Might was bleeding and his time was almost up! No one else knew about his hero's handicap!

"Brat!" Hand Guy hissed, annoyed at being completely ignored. "I will show this kid who's really the best!" Killua smiled condescendingly in response, which did not go over well with the hand villain. "Kurogiri, Nomu, you two take care of All Might." The smoke villain looked visibly ruffled by this, but he kept quiet.

All Might puffed out his chest, clenching his fists.

"Shigaraki, do not underestimate the pale one," Kurogiri advised, his smoke unconsciously receding closer to his bent metal body.

"Yeah, yeah," the hand guy, Shigaraki, said. Shigaraki took a step forward. Killua mimicked the action, calm and confident, keeping a close eye on the villain's hands. Maybe they should let the boy protect everyone, but no one, not even Midoriya, liked the idea of being protected by a fellow classmate.

Plus All Might was _here_.

The strongest man in the world was _here_ and he was _fighting to protect._

That changed _everything_.

Worried about his students' safety, the hero went all out on the Nomu, his raw strength mesmerizing.

An exchange of fast blows send waves after waves of wind right at Midoriya's face, he could barely watch what was happening, and after a while, the monster was sent to the stars.

Midoriya was still staring at the giant hole in the USJ dome when an explosion of footsteps and flashy colors invaded the place. With whips, guns, speakers and long coats.

The pro heroes had arrived.

Everything from then on out quickly scaled for the better.

Shigaraki yelled in rage, looking positively offended by the newcomers. He cursed and whined loudly about cheaters, having to be shot twice before Kurogiri covered him, sucking the bullets with his portals and narrowing his misty yellow eyes, keeping eye contact with both All Might and Killua before fading into nothing.

A beat of silence passed before Midoriya's worry came back full force, his body already sprinting toward his Mentor before he even had time to think.

He felt Killua's eyes on him, but didn't hear any footsteps following his own hasty ones.

The dust settled down and All Might give him a thumbs up, slowly deflating but keeping a firm smile. Midoriya returned the smile, feeling his eyes water.

 _Everything was okay now._

.

After the cops and ambulances arrived, the professional heroes made sure to check on everyone's mental and physical state.

No student received any major injuries, only getting superficial scrapes and cuts that Recovery Girl could easily take care of. Curiously enough, Aoyama seemed to be the one that took the most damage. Midnight said he's currently in Recovery Girl's office, unconscious. He was running as fast as he could, overworking his laser quirk to go even faster and yelling for help, giving shaky explanations while curled up with an intense stomach ache and promptly blacking out.

Midoriya frowned at the new information, promising himself to pay Aoyama a visit in the hospital wing to thank him personally. If the heroes had arrived much later, All Might would have been unable to continue fighting.

Midoriya looked around after finishing his checkup, noticing how everyone was now walking close to the groups they got teleported with. Tsuyu and Iida were speaking to the medic that took Aizawa away. Ashido, Kouda, and Jirou were talking quietly, still shaken by the recent events. Shouto was alone, Bakugou was alone too, slowly dragging himself to the bus, away from all the commotion. Momo was staring intensely at an anxious Kaminari, and Shouji was quietly walking behind a chirpy Hagakure and a tired Ojirou, Kirishima was gushing about something to Tokoyami, Sero was getting his leg bandaged and Killua was still talking to one of the heroes, bristling at whatever Midnight was asking him.

He wasn't sure if he should join Tsuyu and Iida, they seemed busy, and at this point, he wouldn't mind laying down and taking a breath from all this action.

"Yo, Midoriya," Killua said, getting out of the longest check up in the whole class. He looked done with the day, pointedly not staring at the amused hero he left behind.

"H-hello Zoldyck-san!" Midoriya said, letting his curiosity loose. "You took a w-while to finish. D-did something happen?"

"Gon happened," He sounded unimpressed despite his annoyance.

"Gon?"

Hadn't he heard that name before...?

Midoriya frowned. He was sure he had heard it, but where?

"My stupid friend," Killua let out an exaggerated sigh, heavy with annoyance. "Honestly, it hasn't even been one week and I already got another mess to clean."

His words were harsh, but he had a sparkle in his eyes. It was the most alive Killua had ever seemed in Midoriya's presence.

Killua looked over Midoriya's shoulder, the light in his eyes remaining.

Kirishima and a reluctant Tokoyami were approaching them. Judging by their chattering, which consisted of Kirishima exclaiming about how manly Tokoyami was in the Downpour Zone and the bird boy giving short cryptic comments in response, they had some quality bonding time over destroying villains.

"Yo, Zoldyck!" Kirishima chirped, friendly as always. Tokoyami just nodded in silent acknowledge, Dark Shadow peeking underneath his black hero uniform. "You were so manly back there!" His smile widened, displaying sharp teeth. "It was all speed and power, I couldn't even see you, dude!"

"That's the idea," he said, giving them a small smirk.

"Darkness shall stray their sight," Tokoyami replied.

Midoriya didn't quite understand what he meant by that, but judging by his tone of voice, he approved of Killua's tactic.

Kirishima laughed in good nature after seeing everyone's bemused faces. "Not gonna lie, I am still trying to understand him too."

Tokoyami huffed at this, but he didn't seem particularly offended.

Midoriya smiled awkwardly at the boy's loud enthusiasm, sparing Dark Shadow a curious glance as soon as he heard the mass of darkness imitating it's master's huff. Now that he got a clear view of Tokoyami's quirk, he could see the bird creature's body of constantly shifting darkness, creating an otherworldly texture that imitated human emotions.

Midoriya couldn't help but ask, "Is it alive?"

Tokoyami nodded in a solemn manner, contrasting greatly with the offended "Rude!" that Dark Shadow squawked out.

Midoriya felt his cheeks heat up, not expecting a verbal answer from the shadow. "I meant no o-offense!" He looked away, unsure how to interact with Dark Shadow, but still very curious. "I was just wondering how you can function, your texture is so cool but it's too solid to be shadows, I don't know how you can have a voice of your own or-"

"Dude," Kirishima laughed. "You're mumbling."

"Again," Killua added.

Midoriya shrunk into himself, embarrassed. He kept being painfully awkward, all these amazing hero students must think he's a barely functioning mess. "Sorry!"

Killua rolled his eyes, "You brought up a valid point, stop apologizing every five seconds."

"S-sorr-" Midoriya himself stopped midway, horrified of his mistake.

Kirishima grinned as Killua snorted in amusement and shook his head "Hey Tokoyami," he said, pointing at Dark Shadow. "Can I touch him?"

"No!" The shadow said, inching away. Tokoyami closed his eyes, "...I wouldn't recommend it."

Killua eyed the shadow innocently, way too innocently. There was no way he wasn't prepared to ignore his classmate advice and go forward anyway. As if sensing the potential disaster unfolding, Momo approached their little group, visibly troubled.

"Killua-kun," Momo called. "Kaminari was looking for you."

Killua raised an eyebrow, putting his hands inside his pockets. "Really..?" He sounded skeptical "I thought for sure I accidentally traumatized him yesterday."

Midoriya didn't understand how someone could _accidentally_ do such a thing. Tokoyami and Kirishima shared a look, probably going along similar lines of thought.

"Don't be like this," she said disapprovingly at his dark sense of humor. "I think he wants to apologize."

He glanced to where the blond student was anxiously waving, keeping his golden eyes locked on his, for once. Killua tilted his head, considering Momo's words but not believing her.

"Okay," he eventually decided. "I'll see what he wants."

* * *

 **It took me a while but here it is, the next chapter! hope you all enjoyed!  
**

 **Thank you bzer! I would love to have you as my beta reader! Feel free to PM me anytime ^^  
**

 ** _Important:_ Someone anonymous is leaving complains on every hunter x hero aca crossover, demanding authors to rewrite everything with their own ideas. They are rude and arrogant, if any of you ever try to write a crossover for these two wonderful shows do not let this anon make you feel bad, delete their comments, is _your_ story, _your_ little world. I ,for one, will just keep deleting their comments, and while I wouldn't even grace them with an answer I gotta give a shoutout to the user 'to dickheads'! You have my respect dude/gal, (like damn! I was touched you would write so much in my defence!)**


	9. Monoma I

**.**

 **Chapter Eight**

 **Monoma Neito I**

Monoma arrived to class very early, watching as his fellow students slowly poured in, excited for their first day attending their dream school. He picked a random desk in the back of the classroom and threw his bag onto it, smiling smugly at the clean walls of the best Hero school in the country, if not the whole world.

With a quirk as cool as his 'Copy' and an education of such high caliber, he is certain to be guaranteed a spot on the future top ten heroes bulletin! There is no need to work himself to death to become number one, he doesn't desire such a position, but he does like the idea of working in the number three or four slot, there isn't too much pressure on those positions but he still gets the money, the fame, and a good amount of respect while saving lives.

To his left, a Girl with vines for hair was setting her bag under her desk, she sent him a polite smile and offered her name "Ibara Shiosaki".

Monoma had nothing against socializing, so he gave his name in return. It was a very standard introduction, she was polite and pleasant but besides her hair and pretty face, there was nothing especially noteworthy about her. He kept talking to fill the silence, showing some of his pride and boastfully explaining his quirk. Ibara even took a moment to politely congratulate Monoma on making it into U.A.

The slow, mostly one-sided, conversation lulled into a comfortable silence as they watched the last mass of students pour in. A small boy sat by Monoma's side, green hair unevenly cut and probably gelled to stand up. His uniform was a tad wrinkled, but he kept all the buttons properly buttoned up, no tie and feet covered by green plastic boots that didn't compliment the uniform colors. At least a dozen fashion laws were broken.

He looked frustrated, his big eyes shooting waves of disappointment at the blackboard.

"Does the class decor not suit your tastes?" Monoma teased.

While he didn't particularly care about the green boy's feelings, he's not a complete jerk. He will eventually have to meet his desk neighbor after all, so he may as well start now.

"Huh? Oh, no, of course not! " The green boy blinked, his frustration wiped off his face surprisingly quickly. The sudden mood swing and high pitched voice gave off an innocent, childish vibe " This class is very nice! I just wish Killua were here too."

"Killua?"

That name doesn't sound very Japanese.

"My best friend," He clarified, smiling brightly for a brief moment. "We do everything together!" His smile faltered, voice swiftly losing it's energy "But we couldn't convince Nezu to place us in the same class…" His brow furrowed, some of his frustration coming back " Killua should have been able to, he made good points, but I don't think Nezu likes Killua."

 _'I don't like Nezu, either'_ was left unsaid.

Well. That's new.

"Why not?" Monoma questions, unused to this kind of reaction. Heroes tend to like everyone easily, it's in their kind and heroic nature! He would need to be very fucked up for a hero to not welcome him with open arms"Is he some kind of lunatic?"

Ibara shoots Monoma an unimpressed side glance.

What?

It's a valid question! And he's sure Ibara is just as curious.

"Not at all! Killua is very level-headed and smart!" Gon reassured with vigor, moving his arms around to emphasize his belief and smiling brightly "He can come off as rude, but he's actually very kind! It just takes some time for him to warm up to strangers." Gon paused, proud smile dimming "A lot of people are cautious, the school shouldn't be so mean about it."

Cautious...?

Around heroes?

Sounds paranoid.

"He sounds like quite the character," Ibara added from behind, sympathetic for her new classmate's plight." It's truly unfortunate you two have been separated."

Monoma could not for the life of him tell if she was being dramatic or if she's really is just that kind.

"We'll still see each other at lunch and after school, so I guess it's okay..." The short boy said, his voice trailing off as soon as his eyes slipped from Ibara's dark eyes to her hair. He looked at the thin vines framing her face with growing amazement and curiosity, bluntly exclaiming "Oh! There are vines growing from your head!"

Really?

A classmate with a manga speech bubble for a head only gets a passing curious glance but vines for hair blows his mind?

The girl's eyes sparkled at the attention "Indeed, there are," her hair grew to show off, falling to the ground and lazily waving around. The short boy seemed hypnotized by the rapidly growing tendrils, putting a smile on Ibara's face "A lovely quirk isn't it?"

He nodded in agreement, sending her a bright smile of his own. The look on his face showed so much joy and innocent wonder that Monoma was not surprised when his classmate's plant grew a bit more, going around Monoma's desk and climbing onto the boy's.

With an awed expression, the boy gently reached out for Ibara's plants, his smile going calmer but his eyes still bright "They're very well kept, miss."  
"Please, call me Shiosaki." She introduced herself, letting him play with the tip of her hair for some time longer before bringing her vines back to their usual length.

"It's nice to meet you Shiosaki-san! My name is Gon! " He eyed Monoma expectantly, his bright disposition lighting up the room. Upon hearing this, some students send him skeptical or shocked glances, one or two even appearing to be amazed.

"Monoma Neito," He said, trying to understand the odd reactions. Come to think of it, the name 'Gon' sounds painfully familiar, but he can't quite put a finger on where he heard it before.

"Full name?" Monoma asked, trying to recall where he heard this name before.

"Gon Freecs!"

Wait.

 _Freecs?_

Monoma froze, having thinking back to when he received his entrance exam result. There at the top of the Entrance Exam results board was a student with a ridiculous amount of points, his name consisting of the kanji for 'freak' and two weird words that didn't make much sense side by side but could be considered 'Go'.

Freecs - Freak

Gon - Go

He stared at the small boy with wide eyes, putting the pieces together and chuckling in disbelief. It couldn't be a coincidence.

" _You?_ " He laughed. So maybe it was cruel, but Monoma could not picture this small, naive looking boy getting a save spot as number one on the U.A Entrance Exams. "You're the dude that managed to earn enough raw points to get one of the highest, if not _the highest_ , scores in U.A history?!"

Gon laughed awkwardly, his smile mellowing down. "Was it really that high...?"

"550 points," Monoma stated slowly, feeling incredulous just remembering the number. "Added onto your 30 hero points, we're left with quite a high score."

"That's impressive," Ibara said. She looked envious for only a second but the look was gone just as fast. Her beautiful face adorned with a polite smile as she said "Congratulations Freecs-san!"

"Yeah, good for you" Monoma added quickly "How did you destr-"

"You!" A loud boy shouted, pointing aggressively in Gon's direction and keeping a tight hold on the doorknob. He appears to have just slammed the door open, attracting the attention of the class and interrupting Monoma's questioning "You were in the entrance exam with me!" His eyes sparkled with an intense drive "You were amazing! Such powerful kicks! Such speed! It had me pumped just to witness! " His grin quickly fell, the look in his eyes turning into anger " But you stole all my targets you little bastard! I almost didn't make it because of the lack of robots left in the field!"

Gon flinched in the wake of the boy's anger, putting his hand together and bowing nervously in apology " Aaah! Sorry about that, I got carried away!"

The angry boy narrowed his eyes, huffing "I guess I can't blame someone for giving their best."

"Yeah," Gon said, relaxing a bit." Speaking of getting carried away...I think I remember seeing you during the exam somewhere too. You umm... You can turn to steel, right?"

"Lame," Monoma huffed, rolling his eyes.

No, he was not being bitter about being interrupted. He's above that.  
"Yeah!" the Steel Boy grinned at Gon, showcasing his sharp teeth and a whole lot of enthusiasm. He ignored Monoma's remark and marched closer, shamelessly slamming one hand on Gon's desk and another on his chest "You may call me Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu! It's an honor to meet you in person Freecs! "

Gon nodded in agreement but looked a bit vexed, aware of the indignation his acquaintances were expressing " I don't think you s-"

"Wait, wait, wait, you're really Gon Freecs?!" Someone yelled, openly gawking at his docile appearance " I thought you would be taller!"

A few more extroverted students started to surround Gon's desk, unconsciously pushing Monoma's desk further to the side, and bombarding the poor boy with questions and more questions.

"Were you that green blur I kept seeing? I thought I was imagining things!"  
"How old are you...? No offense but you look like...Ten."  
"What's your quirk?"  
"Hello Freecs! My name is Tetsuna, is nice to meet you!"  
"I can't believe you were number one!"  
"Holy shit, you're even smaller up close!"

The boy seemed overwhelmed, trying his best to answer everyone but not quite managing to keep track of it all. His answers were always interrupted halfway, inquiries started to blend with silly questions and even Gon's answers got lost in the circle of overwhelming attention.

In no time Monoma lost sight of the boy completely in the mass of eager students.

It was pitiful to watch.

"Sit down," A gruff voice said, "Believe it or not, this is still a classroom."  
All students shut up, shifting their attention to the pro hero now standing at the door.

Sekijirou Kan, the blood hero, was eyeing everyone, his red hero uniform commanding attention. Just by looking at him, Monoma already knew there was a clear difference between his previous teachers and a pro-hero.

People went to their desks in relative silence. Monoma was just glad he had already sat down.

His desk neighbor sighed in relief, whispering something that sounded suspiciously like "Maybe coming in first place wasn't a good idea..."

.

Much to everyone's collective disappointment, the first class wasn't that much different from a normal high-school class.

Their first subject was History of Quirks. Nothing too hard, yet Gon seemed to be struggling, steam constantly streaming from his ears and hand frequently raised to ask questions. A small girl, if he's not mistaken her name is Pony, also raised her hand quite a lot, shyly asking about vocabulary and getting confused when Sekijirou-sensei starts to speaks to fast.

Pony, at least, had reasonable questions, seeing as she is from America and still working on learning Japanese. Gon's questions were just _weird_. Random even.

"Sekijirou -sensei, do you know anyone named Ging?" Gon asks in the middle of class. There is something strange -something burning- in his gaze that makes Kan pause and take the question seriously.

"No." Kan said, frowning "Now pay attention Freecs."

Gon furrows his brows, slumping in his chair but keeping an eye open for the lecture. His confusion regarding the subject soon turned into a genuine interest in Quirk History. Every little stupid detail made him hum in understanding or frown, acting as if this old subject was a new puzzle to crack. A novelty to explore.

A few other students were already taking notes. Ibara included.

Monoma does not write down anything that was on the blackboard, just keeping up with their teacher's voice. He is smart and powerful enough to not need notes, after all!

Gon's struggles were getting more and more visible on his increasingly panicked face. He seemed so busy trying to keep up with Sekijirou-sensei, Monoma wouldn't be surprised if writing things down hasn't even crossed his mind.

In no time Gon's brain overworked again, sending more steam rising into the air.

Monoma frowned when Sekijirou-sensei went on about the different types of quirks, dates of their discovery and so on. This part of the lesson was far more detailed than what's he's used to.

The smoke coming from his desk neighbor got denser.

Monoma sighed, maybe he really should write it down. Quirk Types is not the worst thing to learn, after all.

"Sekijirou-sensei, is there any kind of spiritual or soul related quirks?" Gon asks out of the blue.

Almost every other student send the kid a curious look. Unsure as to what's going through his little head.

"No."

"Oh." Gon frowns.

The class resumes for ten minutes before Gon gives up on deciphering the blackboard and instead starts shifting in his seat, looking around and tapping his feet with restless energy.  
Monoma blocks him out, hoping he doesn't burn his brain overthinking again.

"Sekijirou-sensei," Gon said, tilting his head in honest curiosity "Do you have a quirk?"

Monoma couldn't help but raise his brow. Such a stupid question, of course the Blood Baron has a quirk! It's impossible to do hero work without a quirk.

"Yes, I can control blood," Their teacher said curtly.

"Oh," Gon says, leaning over his desk in interest. " That's cool! Does the target blood type affect your power?"

A raised eyebrow.

"No."

"Do the-"

Kan sighed "Is good to see you're interested but I have a schedule to finish this class."

"Bu-"

" _Freecs,_ " He said more sternly "Do you need a reminder of your written exam results?"

Gon shut his mouth, pouting.

Everything went smoothly from then on. The green boy still got stumped once or twice but he managed to keep his weird inquiries to himself, determined to learn something.

To his credit, Gon does not give up. He tilted his head in hopes of gaining a new perspective, asked more subject related questions, scribbled down what he managed to learn and when everything else failed, bothered Monoma with an apologetic smile and a few stupid questions.

Monoma sighed but patiently indulged the boy.

Lunch was quick to come and Gon was just as quick to completely change his attitude, his intense determination was consumed by a cheerful aura. He hastily placed his newest notes over some books and shoved them all under his arm, sprinting away with sparkling eyes.

Monoma shook his head, noticing the boy didn't throw any food over his book pile.

 _Idiot._

Now he'll be hungry for the rest of the day.

Ibara frowned at the door, mumbling sadly about wanting to invite Gon for lunch. Monoma let out a dry laugh, it was best that Gon lunch without them, his mountain of books suggested an intense study session and Monoma's not eager to have more questions regarding dates and quirk names shoved down his throat.

He'll let Gon's best friend deal with that.

.

No one saw Gon in the cafeteria. It was like the green boy simply disappeared amidst the other students.

When Monoma got back to class Gon still nowhere in sight. He sat down, giving Ibara a small smile "Did you find Freecs?"

"No." She frowned "He was not in the cafeteria"  
Hmm. Weird.

"Sorry I am late!" Gon shouted, opening the door with his elbow, nearly dropping the pile of books tucked underneath his armpit. Strangely enough, his hands are full of apples.

Gon scans the class, noticing the lack of teacher and sighs in relief.

Some of the students acted amused, giggling or raising an eyebrow. Gon smiled at the easily amused students, offering one apple to everyone. Free of charge.

Most people accepted the treat, grinning and thanking the boy. Monoma just shook his head in bewilderment.

He didn't even know where these apples came from!

Once half of his apples got taken Gon sat down, taking two particularly beautiful apples from out of his pocket and gifting them to Monoma and Ibara.

Monoma raises an eyebrow, but ends up accepting the offer out of politeness. Ibara eats her apple right away.

Gon looks at him with those big innocent eyes of his and Monoma reluctantly takes a bite of his apple too.

It's a very tasty apple.

The blond was still nibbling at his apple when the door slammed open, gracing the class with bright blond hair and a very familiar hero uniform.

"Hello, young listeners! Did anyone miss me?" Hizashi smirked, far more relaxed than Sekijirou-sensei had been. He let the students eyes sparkle at his presence, giving a few seconds to take in his iconic Present Mic uniform before clapping his hands twice, "For those that don't know me," Casual look in Gon and Pony's direction "The name is Present Mic! I'll be your English and Foundational Hero Studies teacher for now on!"

The class started vibrating on their seats. Waiting to see which of the two classes he would teach today.

"I got a feeling Kan already made you take your notebooks out of your bags so why don't we do something more fun?!"

Every student's demeanor lit up at their teacher's words.

Tetsutetsu grinned "Hero training?"

"Hero training!" Hizashi confirmed "Wrap up your uniforms kids, we're bringing this party to the City Grounds!"

A row full of suitcases slid from the wall. Showcasing where the students' uniforms were being kept.

Monoma smiled, excited to see how awesome his hero uniform turned out!

.

After putting on his magnificent Hero Uniform, Monoma followed his class to one of the fake cities, trying not to judge any of his classmates' choices of attire too hard.

"Your uniform is very pretty," Gon said to Ibara, probably catching on to how unsure Ibara acted in her new skin-tight outfit.

Monoma smiled. Gon is kind of weird but he's a good kid.

A shame that the same thing cannot be said of his fashion sense.

It looks like Gon just took an off brand kid's costume and ran with it, blind to the bright green plastered all over the plastic _atrocity_. To make things even worse, the boy still looked cute in his outfit, angering the fashion police with his short shorts and weird high cane boots but emitting such a pure aura that others would let it slide, forcing back their criticisms.

Before Ibara was able to force herself to compliment Gon's outfit professor Hisashi called everyone "Look at all of you!" He smiled, taking in every student costume with a sparkle in his eyes "You're all rocking on style! I can already feel the villains trembling!"

Everyone puffed their chests. Smiling proudly.

"I am sure everyone is itching for some action, so let's get this show on the road!" Hizashi exclaimed, grabbing a box with five child-sized air dolls "In this class, you will all form groups of heroes and villains. All villain teams will have three members and every hero will have two." He explained, raising two fingers on his right hand and three on his left "The heroes goal is to bring the poor kidnapped victim, provided to us in the form of a balloon doll, to the entrance of the fake city without deflating the balloon or damaging it's surface" He said, patting the cartoonish sad face on the otherwise plain white doll "The heroes have fifteen minutes to rescue the victim and the villain team must keep the doll out of the hero team's hands for the duration of the exercise. The villains will have ten minutes to prepare themselves! They can hide it or place it around traps, get creative! Just don't let the heroes win and don't destroy the balloon yourself. Killing your 'hostage' is not allowed!"

Monoma frowned at this explanation.

A pretty girl with bright orange hair and green eyes raised her hand asking in a puzzled tone "But, Hisashi-sensei, won't the villains have a significant advantage in this scenario?"

"Indeed miss Kendo." He said, dropping his cherry attitude "But in a battle, a hero is always at a disadvantage. The world does not care about justice but we still need to fight for it. A hero must defeat the bad guy no matter the circumstances." His shoulders slightly sagged, but he managed to smile encouragingly at all the now silent students "That's why we must go beyond. _Plus Ultra!_ "

" _Plus Ultra!_ " The students parroted, the only ones a bit confused being Gon and Pony. The former just looked around curiously while Pony managed a confused but no less determined "P-Plus Ultra!"

"Now that that's settled!" Hizashi picked a glass box from out of his pocket, shaking the stripes of papers resting inside "I will randomly choose the hero and villain team! Once your team is set you will all receive earpieces to communicate with your partners!" He picked one earpiece from his other pocket and swung it around on the tip of his finger.

Names went around while Monoma considered the exercise. He wanted to be on the hero team, of course, but he disliked this disadvantage. If he's put on a hero team he will have to accept and copy whatever quirk his ally has before touching his enemies, but if he's chosen as a villain he'll have two quirk options.

"Our first hero team is!" Hisashi practically sang, tapping his thigh dramatically "Gon Freecs and Pony Tsunotori!"

Gon looked excited, smiling in the face of all these disadvantages and searching for his teammate. Pony was startled to see a boy even shorter than herself heading her way, either that or the sheer amount of bright green threw her off. It only took one smile for her to be more at ease, greeting him with a shy "Hello!" And not finding any other words in her Japanese repertoire, she switched to slow English _"From what I understood we're are on the same team, right...? Something about heroes and villains...?"_

A quick glance at Gon's wide confused eyes told Monoma he would have a few difficulties communicating with his American partner.

"Their opponents will be the fearsome villains! Monoma Neito, Ibara Shiosaki, and Tetsutetsu," The teacher paused "Tetsutetsu...?" seemingly puzzled by Tetsutetsu's name but he manages to cover it with a short laugh, quickly proceeding with naming the next hero and villain teams.

Monoma frowned. Guess he'll have to be a villain.

He looked at Gon not sure if he should be scared of the power his classmate holds or excited for the chance to copy the quirk that helped Gon score first place in the Entrance Exam.  
"It appears we'll go first," Ibara said already carrying the inflatable doll under her arms and three colorful earpieces. "What should we do?"

Tetsutetsu smiled, taking an earpiece and putting it in his ear "Let's protect the doll!" His body turned into steel "No one can break through my defense!"

"Isn't Gon stronger than you?" Monoma frowned, idly putting his own earpiece in.

The loud boy huffed, reverting his steel skin back to it's normal state "Yeah..."

No hesitance in that admission.

 _Well, fuck._

Tetsutetsu smiled sharply "But hey! Maybe we can work on something. What are your quirks? Mine is turning into metal"

Good, good. Monoma knows he can work with this.

"I can control my vines at will."

Yeah, Monoma had suspected as much. Unfortunately, having vines on his head sound uncomfortable, and not easy to control. Idealistically speaking, Monoma would rather not have to copy her quirk.

"I can copy other people quirks"

Ibara didn't react, already knowing about it. Tetsutetsu just nodded in response, "That's pretty cool"

"It is," Monoma agreed, preening in the positive attention. "But I don't think we can defend our 'victim' for so long. Freecs sounds like quite the force of nature and we have no information regarding Tsunotori-san quirk."  
His partners nodded.

"So, do we risk a fight or do we hide?" Ibara asked, hugging the balloon doll closer to her chest.

"What about both?" Monoma suggests, touching Tetsutetsu's shoulder and grinning at the instantaneous rush of power "The two of us can stall for time by turning to steel and staying on the defensive." Monoma clenched his metal hand, ignoring the incredulous look his steel face was receiving "With any luck, I'll be able to copy Gon's strength and hold my own. Meanwhile, Shiozaki-san can find somewhere to hide the doll."

"Sounds good" Ibara affirmed "I'll try to fill the place with as many sharp objects as I can, make it harder for the heroes to not damage the balloon. If he proves to be too slippery, I'll use my vines to trip them into the traps." She frowned, genuinely worried "I just need to make sure my traps aren't too dangerous, I may be a villain but I do not want to impale Gon and Pony or permanently injure them in any way"

Monoma nodded, it was only meant to be a class exercise, after all.

"You okay with this?" Ibara asked the last member of the group.

Tetsutetsu yelled out an excited agreement. Metal quirk covering his skin in a matter of milliseconds.

Thus, the preparation began. Ibara disappeared up the fifth floor's stairs, looking around and settling for a closet on a far corner, the place was full sharp school supplies that she could easily work into her plans. Monoma and Tetsutetsu used their free time to block the stairs connecting the fourth floor to the fifth floor. Using lockers, chairs and whatever was available to them as a barrier.

Hopefully, even Gon's super strength would have some kind of problem breaking through their improvised barricade.

The buzz went off, indicating the hero team's arrival. Everyone tensed up.  
Monoma heard the door close on the floor above.

"I am ready," Ibara said through the earpiece "Good luck you two"

With that, it was simply a matter of silently awaiting the heroes.

The silence didn't last long.

In a matter of _seconds_ , hurried footsteps could be heard.

They are approaching fast. A direct goal, no hesitation.

Do they know where his team is? No that's impossible. They need to search the place, it would be foolish to just march to the last floors right off the bat.

Someone with a very strong American accent yelled "Gon-san!" A pause, a few English words Monoma does not recognize and finally an unsure "...right way?"

Gon answered with an affirmative hum " Don't worry Pony-san! I can smell Shiozaki-san's vines! Wherever she is, the doll must be somewhere nearby!"

Monoma froze.

Smell?

How in the name of All Might can any normal person trace down the smell of a bunch of vines?

Tetsutetsu seemed incredulous "That's not good."

" _No shit!_ " Monoma touched his partner again, renewing his copied quirk "I thought you said his quirk was super strength, not super nose!"

How could Monoma be so stupid? Of course the small boy didn't have a strength related quirk! He's too small, too soft, you can barely see any muscles! Is impossible to hide super strength in those childish limbs!

"It is, super strength!" Tetsutetsu insisted _"I swe-_ _"_

Gon and Pony suddenly appeared in their line of sight, sprinting in their direction, cutting the conversation short. Pony shared a look with Gon and nodded, focusing on Tetsutetsu and sprinting at him, pointing her horns towards his chest.

Tetsutetsu chuckled, determined to catch the girl with his steel muscles.

As for Gon.

Monoma barely had enough time to turn his arm into steel before Gon's boot connected with it. It hurt, but Monoma could bear it!

Gon seemed confused by the lack of effect. He stared at Monona's arm, not seeing the metal underneath his long sleeves and gloves. Monoma smirked, expecting panic or frustration to wash over the naive boy.  
Considering the situation, the excited smile was not an expected reaction.

Monoma could hardly even register his brain screaming about danger before something heavy made contact with his chest, damaging the steel underneath his clothes and sending him flying backwards, crashing in the wall hard enough to make the concrete crack.

 _It hurt._

He hissed, sliding to the ground,

 _Gods. It hurts a lot._

" _W-what the hell...?_ " Monoma wheezed aloud, wincing internally at the quality of his own voice.

What did Gon do? What happened...? Was he punched? Kicked again...?

Monoma does not know. It was too fast for his eyes to catch.

"Aah! Sorry, Monoma-san!" A set of footsteps approaching. A buzz in his ears. Monoma saw fuzzy golden eyes come in and out of focus. They were softened by worried. "Are you okay?"

"I think you broke my ribcage" Monoma hissed, scraping his fingers along the ground.

The green boy blinked at him, evaluating the damage and smiling in relief. Why is he relieved? "Oh great! You're okay!"

 _Okay?_

Monoma's only response was another hiss of pain. What part of _broken ribcage_ does he not understand?

The world got blurred one more time before it fully came into focus.

Monoma snarled at the debris of concrete on the ground, watching as Gon turned around, leaving him lying against the wall. Gon broke through their makeshift barricade with ease and quickly told Pony to keep Tetsutetsu busy while he sniffed around.

Monoma got himself up off the ground, feeling both embarrassed and annoyed by how badly the plan went. He wasn't even able to so much as copy Gon's quirk. It was a complete failure.

He pressed his hand on his earpiece, using the wall as a support he contacted Ibara "Gon is coming for you Shiozaki. Under no circumstances should you try to engage in direct combat." He winced "Taking him down won't work. Your only hope is to make him damage the balloon."

"Alright..." Ibara said, nervous but determined.

Before he could forget, Monoma added "Also, try to get as far away from the doll as you can. He's tracking your smell."

"My smell...?"

"Yeah," He snorted, ghosting a hand over his injury "Your vines apparently made more of an impression than I expected."

There was silence from the other side of the speaker. The whole fourth floor flooded with yells from Tetsutetsu and Pony's battle.

"Alright." Ibara whispered, "I'll try my best."

Monoma narrows his eyes.

Her best may not be enough against Gon's speed.

"Ha!" Tetsutetsu boasted, redirecting Pony's horns to a wood desk and getting her stuck. Pointy horns buried five inches deep into the wood. "Your horns are no match for these muscles!"

The scratches on his iron biceps said otherwise, but Monoma didn't care enough to comment.

"Holy sh- _What happened to you?!_ " Tetsutetsu yelled, dropping his smile" And where the hell is Freecs?!"

"Fifth floor." Monoma frowned, cradling his damaged torso "The barricade was useless t-"

A scream of surprise snapped both boys attention to the ceiling.

Ibara!

Monoma tried to run toward the noise but he couldn't do much in this kind of pain. "Tetsutetsu! Go help her!"

His ally was already on it. Jumping up stairs, ready to help.

Monoma could only wait, not even trying to block Pony's path when she broke the table with her horns.

Violent noises and shouting -courtesy of Tetsutetsu- keep echoing from the ceiling.

"Oi, what's happening up there?" Monoma asked, using the earpiece to contact Tetsutetsu.

"He broke the wall!"

"He what...?"

 _"He broke the damn wall!"_

Who cares about a wall?

"What about the doll? Does he have it?"

"Yes!"

Monoma laughed. The dry laugh aggravated his injury but he found it an appropriate sacrifice. "Are you kidding me?"

How long has it been since the exercise begun? Four minutes? Three? This is ridiculous. They're three against one.

They must last for at least 5 minutes! _Please_ just let them last for 5 minutes!

Choosing the perfect time to crush his hopes, Gon jumped down the stairs smiling brightly and carrying a white, undamaged, balloon doll under his arm.

In a desperate, pitiful attempt, Monoma threw a few pebbles and concrete rocks at Gon's face, watching in disbelief as the boy dodged them easily, with grace and precision, completely unbothered.

Gon sent a cheeky smile his way as he jumped out of a window, waving as he fell.

Monoma vainly hoped Gon would mess up his landing, destroying the balloon in the process but it was not meant to be.

"The hero team wins! And in only three minutes?! " Hizashi let out an impressed whistle that resounded throughout the building "That's what I call a victory!"

Monoma sighed.

"Complete defeat." Ibara sighed from her place on the stairs, looking down at her shoes in shame.

Pony looked around wildly, hopeful "Me. Win?" She tried, her Japanese so broken it could almost be funny.

Tetsutetsu chuckled, nodding.

The girl threw her hands up and cheered, speaking in fast English to herself as she rushed downstairs.

Well, at least someone is happy.

* * *

 **Thank you for all the support! People were very sweet the last chapter! As a thank you I'll let you chose what POV you want next!**

 **1- Monoma Neito II -(Gon focus)**

 **2- Kaminari Denki II -(Killua focus)**


	10. Monoma II

**.**

 **Chapter Nine**

 **Monoma Neito II**

Since he could not walk four floors down with a fucked up stomach, Monoma had to wait for the medic robots to help him and was immediately send to the infirmary.

Turn out he did _not_ , in fact, break a rib.

He only cracked two.

A chapped kiss on the forehead and a good nap were all it took to erase the ugly bruise marring his chest. Each cracked bone molding back into its original form while he slept.

When he woke up again he felt far more tired, having enough of a lucid mind to mumble unintelligible curses regarding the annoying sense of drowsiness Recovery Girl quirk brings out. He narrowed his eyes at the unamused nurse, accepting her medicinal candy and heading out.

The class was over, had been over for a few minutes now. Ibara, Gon, and Tetsutetsu already went home.

Monoma yawned, walking to his desk and trying to shake the fatigue from his body.

He blinked slowly, noticing a fresh apple on his desk. He stared at it, connecting the bright fruit to the boy that sent him to the nurse's office.

His blue eyes narrowed.

Part of him was angry at Gon, humiliated by his overwhelming defeat. maybe, if the injury was worse and the lulling drowsiness was weaker, his anger would have boiled enough to throw the apple on the ground and spent the next week avoiding his desk neighbor.

As it is, doesn't feel too inclined to go out of his way to hate Gon. Not when the green boy was so obviously holding back, only using his full strength because he thought Monoma could take it.

Still...

Gon had acted as if it was nothing. Cracked ribs may be better than a broken ribcage but still... It hurt.

 _It hurt, a lot._

Monoma frowned, observing the apple reflect his deformed image. This was supposed to be an apology of sorts, wasn't it? The copy hero huffed, leaving the apple there.

The next day, Monoma was stopped by a mob of reporters, all their shiny cameras focused on him, recording his face as if he was a superstar. He puffed up his chest, basking in the attention. Unfortunately, this treat was very short-lived, almost no words exchanged. Once they discovered he was from Class 1-B and thus not receiving classes from All Might, they lost interest, swarming a boy with glasses from Class 1-A instead.

Monoma huffed at the reporters, hurt but mostly annoyed. So very, _very_ annoyed.

How dare them. Class B is just as cool as class A! The only exchanged student in U.A this year was in class B. And Gon, the student that got _first place_ on the exam entrance also went to class B! Monoma had an awesome quirk himself and guess where he was placed? Class B!

So what if All Might wasn't in class B when he was a teen? Monoma _doesn't care!_ So what if All Might doesn't teach them? The number one hero is the one losing all these amazing students, not the other way around!

 _Fuck the reporters! Fuck Class-A and fuck All Might!_

He almost slammed the door off its hinges, stumping inside his amazing class with a prominent frown and a storm of unintelligible curses.

He nodded at Ibara and Tetsutetsu, giving them a grumpy "Good morning." and receiving both a confused "Hum...Good morning?" and an overly loud "You look pissed!" in return.

The second reply made him scoff.

"And you're not?" Monoma hissed. Remembering how the sparkly eyed reporter smile crumbled into a frown full of disappointment. "These reporters treated Class B like trash!"

"They were rude but trash is a bit much..." Ibara said, receiving a grumpy nod from Tetsutetsu.

Monoma crossed his arms. Displeased to be the only one harboring hate towards the press.

"Monoma-san!" Gon said, pausing whatever conversation he was trying to have with Pony and smiling at him. His smile diminished after seeing his grumpy expression "Does your chest still hurt? I heard you went to the nurse office yesterday..."

Golden eyes looked at him, guilty for something out of his control.

"It's fine" Monoma reluntantly admited, the remaining frustration from yesterday's failure dimishing in the face of Gon's genuine worry "Recovery girl took care of it in no time,"

Gon nodded, he still looking unsure, but a confused sound from Pony made him go back to his conversation. Or kind of conversation. It was mostly a game of charades, with both parties saying things in their own language and waving their hands in a way that could better express what they meant.

Their movements had way too much energy for this ungodly early hour. But they seemed to be having fun. Monoma felt his face relax by a fraction.

Maybe All Might isn't here. Probably never will be.

But his classmates are, and they're amazing. In their own soft ways.

Monoma sat down, sighing and trying to forget those idiotic reporters.

The door opened again, their teacher marched inside, staring down at everyone and making they hurry to their seats. Kan nodded in approval, "Open your books, we'll continue from where we left off."

"Can't we go out?" Gon asked, clearly not happy with the prospect of another traditional study session.

Students all around voiced similar opinions, itching for another hero activity.

"No," Kan said, making most people sigh in disappointment.

Gon slumped over his desk, sulking.

Monoma inwardly snorted. Amused by how much the instantaneous denial affected his classmate disposition. As strong as Gon may be, Monoma is starting to doubt he'll make it to the end of the year.

Kan did not share his amusement.

"Lift your head Freecs. If you behave and let me finish my lectures, we can have a more action based activity for the second period."

Monoma sighed, looking at his short desk neighbor only to be taken aback by the boy's now burning gaze. His drive cranked up from zero to full capacity in a second.

That was _a lot_ of determination for such a mundane thing...

Oh well.

It probably wouldn't last.

Like a self-fulfilling prophecy, Monoma felt Gon start shifting in his desk, getting lost in his thoughts and mindlessly fiddling with his pencil.

Monoma sighed again, it was inevitable, but his determination does deserve some credit. It took forty minutes, forty ticks of the clock before his burning curiosity won out, interrupting the lecture with another question that does not have anything to do with the class.

"Seikijou-sensei," Gon says, hands hesitantly going in the air "Do you know someone called Nigg?"

Kan shot the boy a deadpan look "No, I do not."

"Figures," He smiled sadly, looking unsurprised.

Monoma raised an eyebrow, certain that there must be a story behind these random names.

He mentally told himself to ask about it during lunch.

The clock ticked by until the end of class. Lunchtime arrived.

Just like yesterday, Gon beamed, picked up his notes, adding it to a pile of books and sprinting away.

"Go-"

But he was already gone.

Monoma shook his head at Ibara's and Pony's disappointed look.

Shame.

This time he wouldn't have minded lunching with the boy. Books or no books.

He went to the cafeteria with Ibara and Tetsutetsu, talking about themselves. Apparently, Ibara's mother owns a flower shop and her dad is a church pastor. Tetsutetsu's mom owns a bar and his dad is a police officer.

None of their life tales were mindblowing but Monoma still enjoyed the trivial info about his classmates, swinging his glass of grape juice around like his dad does with his wine and proudly boasting about his parents successful business when asked.

It was all fun and laughs until an aggressive ringing blew their cheerful bubble.

Monoma froze in shock, some of his juice slipping out of it's fancy glass.

This is an _alarm._

Alarms _can't_ be good!

Monoma felt queasy, his mild dread morphing into an overwhelming sense of _panic_ as soon as the alarm's screech filled the corridor. People completely freaked out, bolting out of the cafeteria frantically, pushing and pulling at one another, looking around as if a serial murdered was hot on their trail.

"What are you two doing?" Ibara yelled, just as scared _"We need to get out!"_

Monoma startled at the yell, dropping the whole juice glass and urging his unstable legs to follow Ibara. Tetsutetsu seemed a bit unsure but was urged to move by the increasing commotion.

They run into a corridor sardine-packed with students, getting stuck among the crowd.

Monoma saw a flash of green and widened his eyes, relieved his friend was close by "Gon! Her-"

Curls.

That mop of hair has _curls._

Even with the constant movement of the crowd, he had enough of a lucid mind to differentiate between Gon's sharp forest green hair and this fluffy, bush hair.

Monoma yelped, feeling someone's elbow poke at his ribs. _Hard._ It was enough to clear some of his fear and confusion, filling his body with a familiar rush of annoyance. He stepped on the person's foot, grinning at the satisfied yelp of pain. Take that _asshole!_

Another scared student pushed past him, their huge arms send Monoma far away, making him lose his equilibrium and fall straight against a window, squished like a fly.

Monoma cursed, glaring at the peaceful scenery outside this hallway of doom. He was ready to hiss at the grass when he saw a bunch of flashes of light at the corner of his vision.

Flashes of light...?

There, at the entrance of the school was a mob of people. They didn't seem to be holding weapons just mikes and cameras, taking pictures of everything and moving around.

Oh.

His panic went away, brows furrowing in annoyance.

A media attack.

All of this panic because of a _fucking media attack._

Monoma rolled his eyes, growling when another scared student accidentally slapped his back. "Stop running around like idiots" He yelled, choosing to ignore the fact he was amidst these idiots for a reason " Is just the media! "

People ignored him, too busy screaming and elbowing other people to notice his wise words.

Monoma growled loudly, annoyed "Hey, _listen_ to me-"

Something went flying through the air, whooshing over the students and slamming at the emergency exit.

"Everything is alright!" A loud voice boomed through the hallway, silencing everyone. Monoma paused, staring with narrowed eyes at the guy trembling above the emergency exit.

" _Everything is alright!_ " The dude -which he now recognize it as the class 1-A boy that stole the reporters' attention earlier- repeated, his intense eyes and commanding voice catching everyone attention " _Please_ calm down and look outside. Is just the media trespassing! "

Monoma felt the tension leaving the room. The people pushing him around finally going away.

Students slowly went to their classes, listening to the class 1-A boy words.

Monoma huffed, stupid attention seeker.

 _Why do people listen to him?_

The crowd eventually dispersed. He could see Tetsutetsu and Ibara now, and could even fully see the green haired boy he had mistaken for Gon but... He did not see the real Gon.

Monoma frowned, heading to class with a worried Ibara and a grumpy Tetsutetsu by his side.

Monoma and his friends arrived a bit late, but thankfully the teacher was absent.

Gon was absent too.

"Hum? Where is Freecs?" Tetsutetsu asked, looking around the classroom.

As if summoned by his words, the green boy peeked from behind the door, smiling widely at the lack of teacher and bouncing inside.

People looked at the fresh apples on his hand. There weren't as many fruits as before. It wouldn't be enough for everyone.

Monoma wonders if he would only give it to his friend today...

Gon shared all of his apples, letting his shameless classmates eat away their remaining nerves.

Pony tugged at Gon's sleeve, placing a mini hamburger on his hand and receiving a surprised look in return. She smiled, giving him a shy explanation. Monoma did not understand it all, just something-something _'go to waste'_ a bunch of unfamiliar words, _'nice lunch'_ and _'my mom'._

Gon smiles in gratitude, reading her body language and accepting the burger. He hummed in delight after taking a hearty bite, his already bright disposition reaching sunshine levels.

Ibara seemed to tear up a bit. Her face the definition of _'I've been blessed'_. She even searched around her pockets to see if there is something else to feed him.

Most of Class B followed her lead, noticing they could return his kindness in the same manner. Kendo, the pretty blue-eyed girl, gifted him some steamed carrots, Ibara an orange juice box, Setsuna left a handful of only green gummi snakes and the more shy students quickly dropped their food, adding half a chocolate and a box of crackers to the pile.

"Oi, oi..." Tetsutetsu laughed at their classmates' enthusiasm, yet he added more to the pile. Placing a piece of solid, wrapped beef besides the chocolate bar.

"Thank you!" Gon chirped, stocking his food inside his bag.

Monoma shook his head at the beaming boy. If all the pairs of soft eyes were anything to go by, he was already adopted by the class.

"The teacher is coming!" Setsuna yelled.

People immediately sat down, his green deskmate exuding _intense_ positive vibes.

The door was gently opened, revealing a grouchy teacher carrying a timer.

Monoma raised an eyebrow at the timer. Hopefully, this means they behaved well enough to have an outdoor activity, cause if Kan tries to integrate a time limit for questions Gon would combust, Monoma would be the one receiving the brunt of it all.

" As promised, we're having P.E," Kan said, his stern voice doing nothing to stop the smiles, be it small or big, on everyone's faces. The teacher sighed "Go pick your uniforms and follow me."

Gon cheered loudly and sprinted towards where the P.E uniforms are kept. Ibara followed behind him, getting affected by Gon bright disposition and humming a soft but happy tune.

Monoma grinned, following his green classmates and hoping not to fight against either of them.

The teacher leads them to an open area, with small race tracks, weights, and brand new baseball balls.

"Today you'll do a series of tests. You must use your quirk on every one of them." Kan said loudly, shutting down any remaining chit-chat. " The goal of the class is to measure your overall capability at full strength."

Oh...? This could be fun. Monoma smirked at his fellow students, trying to pick a quirk that would be good to start off.

"The first test will be throwing balls." Kan-sensei continued, lifting his weird timer "I'll mark the distance here and add it to your overall score. Please form a line."

Monoma smirked, eyes unconsciously fixated on Gon.

Strength based hum...?

"Hey, do you mind if I copy your quirk?"

Gon stopped on his track. Surprised. "Copy...? You can copy people quirks?"

Monoma laughed, radiating smugness. It felt very satisfying to see Gon impressed by him.

Gon ignored the forming line on the background, sending him an intrigued look "That's cool. Can you copy all types of quirks?"

He nodded.

Gon hummed, visibly excited.

"I still don't think it will work," Gon admitted after a few seconds. He did, however, extended his hand with a hopeful smile " But you can try! "

Monoma mentally snorted, tapping the boy's arm and waiting for a sudden rush of strength. Considering how much power his little body packed Monoma was half anticipating to be washed over a waterfall of energy. Needless to say, he knew something was very wrong as soon as a warm sensation spread over his face.

 _Shit, shit, shit!_

This reaction does _not_ belong to a strength related quirks!

The warm tingle was quick to go away, opening his nose to a merciless attack of strong smells.

Monoma cursed, feeling every fragrance in the air far stronger than it should. Insignificant elements like the dirt on the ground and the sweat on his hand were now ridiculously more potent, even the bark of a three a few meters away could be felt. He winced, putting his nose on his sleeve and feeling the leftover detergent stuck to the cotton.

He tried to turn the quirk off but it was a passive thing. It did, however, get a bit weaker with enough concentration, so there is that.

" _Monoma-san!_ Are you okay?" Gon asked. Monoma ignored him.

Damn, now the detergent is starting to itch.

Stupid nose, stupid quirk. He should probably admit to himself that this was his mistake and he should have expected the smell enhancement, but he had signed up for _strength_. An enhanced strength he did not seem to get!

He huffed, too grumpy to appreciate how the world got sharper and more detailed with Gon's quirk.

"Did something happen?" Ibara asked softly, leaving her spot on the line to hover around like a worried nun "You just froze and whined out of nowhere. Did you hurt your nose?"

Oh, _thank god._

Ibara jumped in surprise after being gently slapped in the shoulder. Monoma sighed, feeling the superhuman senses go back to a dull and normal buzz. There was a yellow vine falling at the corner of his vision, but he ignores it, blessing the lack of smell.

Gon eyes widened, genuinely surprised " Are you okay? Did you copy something?!"

"Your stupid super-smell." Monoma mumbled in annoyance, rubbing his nose "Ugh! This is the worse quirk I've ever copied."

No, he was not being dramatic. Stop looking annoyed Ibara, is not like he asked for help.

Gon eyes lighted up with curiosity, not the least bit offended. "Just my smell?"

Ibara slowly brushed away the imaginary dirt Monoma left on her shoulder, disappointed in herself from leaving her spot on the line for something as shitty as pure _melodrama_.

Monoma eye twitched, feeling irrationally betrayed by his green classmate question " _Yes!_ Why can't I copy your strength?"

"I don't know, if you copied my smell you should have copied all my skills." Gon trailed off mid-sentence, eyes glazing over. "Skills... "

He frowned, suddenly going silent. He looked at his fingers for a few seconds before something clicked " _Skills!_ That's it!" He looked up with intense eyes "Monoma-san, can you copy skills too?"

"Skills...?"

"Like, if you touched a fisherman would you be able to fish well too?"

What kind of question is that...?

"No, of course not."

"So quirks really aren't skills." He smiled, clearly proud to discover common knowledge "We've been looking at it all wrong!"

Ibara and Monoma shared a confused look. Mindlessly following when the line of students moved.

"They're gifts. Genetic gifts" Gon continued explaining the obvious, so excited his steps had a visible bounce to it " Which means I actually have one!" He looked at Ibara and Monoma with eagerness " _I have a quirk!_ "

Monoma and Ibara simultaneously raised their eyebrows

"We know?" Monoma said slowly, not understanding what he was getting at.

"No, not Nen! Nen is more of a skill. I am talking about _real_ quirks! Gifts!" He exclaimed, almost giggling. At this point, most of the class was sending him weird looks. The teacher even reprimanded him for talking too much. Gon send him an apologetic look, lowering his voice but still bursting with energy " This is _great,_ I have to tell Killua later!" A pause "I wonder if Killua also has one. Or Kurapika and Leorio..."

"I do not understand." Ibara spoke, feeling as confused as everyone " This Nen you mentioned, hum, your strength, I am guessing. Isn't it a quirk?"

Gon shook his head "Nu-nuh. Is a skill!"

A skill...?

Monoma narrowed his eyes at the bright boy. No matter how true it sounds coming from Gon's mouth he's _not buying._

A skill is learning how to swim or how to draw, how to dance or make dolls. But _super strength?_

Monoma snorted, feeling his temporary vine hair grow with his disbelieve. There ain't classes for this bullshit.

"Wouldn't your smell be considered a skill too then?"

"No. I didn't train to get a good nose, it just got more sensitive as my body matured."

That does sound like a quirk.

Monoma frowned, taking another step on the line. Does that mean Gon strength comes from actual hard work...?

Ha, _fat chance_! Lifting some weights at your local gym every other Sunday does not give you enough power to bend abs of pure steel! Much less while keeping all that baby fat!

"If you don't mind sharing. Could you tell me how you got your strength?" Ibara asked, her dark eyes skeptical but patient.

"I don't mind," Gon said, his eyes sparkling, recollecting his memories, "Grandma Abe said I've always been a healthy kid but I started seriously improving after I went out looking for Ging. I've gotten a lot of help, learning from my Nen masters and getting fighting experience!" He paused, giving Monoma enough time to recognize one of the mentioned names, before thinking out loud "But since we're talking about raw strength, I suppose going too Killua's house was the best training I had..."

Thank you Gon. That doesn't explain _jack shit._ In fact, it raises more questions.

" _Ging_? Isn't that the name you yelled yesterday? Who the f-" A look into Gon innocent eyes and Ibara's wide ones " _frack.._. Is he?"

"My dad!"

Monoma frowned "So, you're looking for your dad?"

"Why?" Ibara asked, worried "Did he went missing?"

Gon shook his head "No, no. He abandoned me while I was a baby, Killua and I have been looking for him."

They froze, caught off guard by the strange mix between Gon's _horrible_ words and the genuine cheer of his voice.

He was _abandoned as a baby...?_

The vines on his head started to vibrate in anger, confusion, and _shock_. Who would ever-

"Why would he do such a thing?" Ibara asked, her voice polite, contrasting greatly with her angry eyes.

"He's a hunter" The image of Gon with a comically big beard carrying a shotgun and running after a bunny came to mind " So he doesn't have time to stay home."

The weird mental image snapped out of existence. His anger was back.

 _No time for his family?_

Monoma crossed his arms, taking a heavy step as the line walked on.

 _Ging sounds like an asshole._

"Freecs," Professor Kan said. "Your turn to throw the ball."

"Alright," Gon chirped, doing a quick stretch of his arms and walking forwards, missing out on the angry look his friends shared.

" One word first," The teacher said calmly, stopping Gon on his track. "Because of your special case, the school allowed me to give you extra points on your written exams. However, I am a firm believer that points are not given freely, you'll have to earn it" He narrowed his eyes "Get the highest score, or no deal."

Monoma frowned. _Special case?_

What _special case?_

Gon nodded determined "If I get double the points of the person in second place, can I get two extra points?" He smiled sheepishly "I feel like I'll really need it..."

The teacher seemed to be considering "Alright." He raised his head, a sudden shadows falling over his face "But if you get below number one you're _expelled_."

Ibara frowned. Monoma felt unreasonably angry " Oi, oi... Isn't that's a bit muc-"

"Ok," Gon, that _fucking idiot_ , agreed right off the bat, completely ignoring the surprised snicker from some of his classmates or his friend's incredulous faces. The teacher only narrowed his eyes further, dropping the small ball on the boy's hand.

Gon eyes sparkled with burning determination, tightened his grip on the ball and getting some distance from his classmate. He took a deep breath, seemingly relaxed before snapping his eyes open and launching the thing as far away as possible.

Monoma _didn't see the ball_. He only felt a sudden gush of wind slam on his face, shaking the yellow vines on his hair.

He looked up. Processing the unnaturally round hole on a close by cloud and let out an unintelligible sound that could be interpreted as impressed.

Kan almost dropped his timer, staring at the sky where the ball - _the fucking miniature cannonball_ \- disappeared.

They waited, listening to the faith beep of the teacher's timer finally go out.

"8405 meters," Kan read slowly. Most likely trying to process the result.

Monoma looked at the small sunshine in _pure disbelief._

"Holy _shit..._ " Someone in the crowd murmured, followed by a very loud and hysterical "That's _eight kilometers!_ Are you kidding me?!" and similar comments.

Ibara was in awe, placing her shaking hands together and whispering something that sounded suspiciously like "God's Blessings"

Gon smiled widely. Monoma would blame it on all the praises, but maybe his smile was dedicated to the well-placed throw.

The blond managed to send his friend unstable smile. Feeling both _terrified_ and impressed by the boy's overwhelming power.

Eight Kilometers. _That's six kilometers more than a teenager All Might._

Four times better than _the symbol of peace_ used to be.

Gon is stronger than All Might. _Better ._

' _Better than All Might.'_

When the avalanche of shock and awe subdued to something more faith, Monoma couldn't help but laugh at his realization. The sound full of glee and dark humor. "This is amazing!"

Ibara sends him a slightly weirded out look but Monoma didn't mind. He was to hyped to care "Simply _hilarious!"_ He put his hands on her shoulders, his eyes sparkling with a hysterical edge that made her vines slap his fingers away. Again, Monoma did not mind "Those _stupid reporters_ where so desperate for news on All Might they completely overlooked the class with the _future number one hero_!"

* * *

 **I got so much love last chapter! The sweet reviews caught me of guard! Thank you so much everyone, I was a bit anxious about posting this because it explains a bit about my toughts regarding nen and quirks but the overwelming possitivity made me just go foward with it!  
**

 **As you can see, Monoma POV won! But it was by a landslide, so the next chapter will be Kaminari's POV (than I can make the POV poll again ^^)**


	11. Kaminari II

**.**

 **Chapter Ten**

 **Kaminari Denki II  
**

Kaminari was distracted during his checkup, answering Ectoplasm's questions as best he could while trying to organize his own thoughts.

Way too much happened too fast.

He was having a few difficulties processing everything.

The villains attacked. He watched _All Might_ fight. Killua proved to be even stronger than expected. Two teachers almost _died,_ one of which he could have helped if he had done more than just stand there like a coward, receding to a useless kid as he watched the Smoke Villain destroy Thirteen's body.

Ectoplasm classified him as stable after receiving another coherent answer, but he recommended to sit down and slowly drink a glass of water once he was on the bus.

Kaminari does not want to do this.

He is tired, _confused_. Sitting down to sip on some water would give him too much time to think.

He doesn't feel like thinking now... He'll mull over this attack later when he managed to picture Thirteen's broken body without feeling like shit.

Yeah, that sounds like a good plan.

Kaminari looked at the crowds spread about, trying to find good people to entertain him and help him forget this whole ordeal.

Heels clicked by his side, a shadow climbing up his left pant leg.

He looked sideways, getting a close up on Momo's beautiful body and her big black eyes. She seemed worried, no frown of disapproval to throw at him.

" Kaminari-san, may I ask you a question?"

Momo wants to talk with him?

 _Weird._

Either way, he's incapable of denying something so simple from the prettiest girl in class. She's so out of his league he didn't even try to use a pickup line, just glad someone offered the distraction he wanted.

"Shoot!" He said, smiling at the opportunity to actually carry a conversation with Momo, one less unilateral and _without the disapproving glares_ , fills him with more of his usual cheer.

"Are you, perhaps, afraid of Killua-kun...?"

That was _not_ where he thought this was going.

His energy turned into anxiety.

"W-what?" He froze, voice cracking a bit.

His shaky question seemed to throw her off. She stared at him intensely, observing the dumb boy's sweat. The longer the silence the more her brows furrowed closer to one another, displaying either more concern or confusion.

It was uncomfortable.

Kaminari does not deal with uncomfortable silence very well.

He begins laughing awkwardly, raising his hands in mock surrender and blurting out whatever he was thinking "Okay, okay, I'll admit. Zoldyck-san is, hum... Pretty terrifying." He shivered, remembering the boy's empty eyes " I..." Don't want to die " I don't really want his attention on me."

Kaminari sighed. He waited for the inevitable laughter and amused snorts, maybe even a short giggle.

He got no such reaction.

"You truly are scared..." Momo said, her voice weak, unsure how to deal with this new information "I was under the impression you harbored hard feeling from being defeated, I suppose my judgment was a bit hasty."

While that does sound far more reasonable than being traumatized by a small boy's glare, Kaminari felt offended. "Dude, that would be a _massive_ dick move."

"It would," Momo agreed. She sighed, shaking her head "but it would also make things far less complicated."

"I guess" Kaminari shrugged resting his back on the wall. This is the first time they've talked without Yaoyorozu scowling him, is a pleasant change, but the subject matter isn't something he wants to discuss. Changing the topic to the newest video games would be ideal, hell, even the villain attack would be a better subject, but Momo seems pretty determined to understand him.

Is both very sweet and exasperating.

 _Mostly exasperating._

But he appreciates it.

"Why do you find him so scary?" She tried, patient.

Not that his appreciation makes talking about it any less uncomfortable.

Kaminari's shoulders dropped "I don't know man..."

How can he explain it to her? He doesn't want to offend her, or come off as a prick, but is hard to find a polite way to explain how the glare of a true villain made sparks fly all over his skin, but Momo's little friend drowned him in such an _absolute sense of dread_ even his instincts to protect himself stopped working.

"That's... Kind of hard to explain...? He reminds me of death and demise." Kaminari tried, disliking the shadow that fell over the girl's eyes "It makes me feel like a prey of sorts. The fact he can probably break my neck with a halfhearted punch is also terrifying"

Momo's eyes widened, incredulous and upset "You think he'll _attack_ you?"

" _No!_ No, no, no! Of course not!" Kaminari was quick to shake his head. Maybe a bit _too quick_.

Admittedly. The possibility of Killua attacking him was a legit concern when he got out of the Hero x Villain exercise. He knows that boy is dangerous, probably even more dangerous than Bakugou! And everyone knows how disastrous his fight with Midoriya went.

But this true villain invasion was enough to see how silly and irrational he was being. He may be dumb, but even he can tell Killua is not evil.

Time and time again the pale boy proved to be helpful. Giving him some useful tips that only reinforced how much Kaminari could have helped if he wasn't a twat. Not hesitating when Momo begged him to jump in the middle of the chaos to help Midoriya and acting quick enough to probably save Thirteen's life.

Fuck, instead of boosting his power like most people the blond know would do, the scary boy only uses it for protection, suggesting for the class to leave him behind and save themselves.

He was willing to be discarded in favor of helping the class.

It went against every detail of the picture his first impressions had painted.

Part of Kaminari felt bad about judging Killua based solely on first impressions but his mind could not let that nightmare go. It was _horrible._ He felt ashamed to be unable to look Killua in the eye despite having so much proof that he truly is a good person.

"I may be afraid of him, but is not like that!" Kaminari keeps talking, letting out some of what he was thinking "I am sure he would never attack me out of nowhere. It just... He is so cold and I.."

 _Dead eyes._ The feeling of demise crawling up his skin.

"...I _don't_ like it _._ "

"His cautious demeanor can be a bit off-putting, I understand" Yaoyozoru agreed calmly, but he knows, he knows with a simple look that _she does not understand_ , no matter how much she believes otherwise "But that does not mean he's cold. Think about it Kaminari. Has he ever done something to hurt you? Hurt anyone?"

"Of course! He had. He-Hum..."Kaminari trailed off, thinking about the first day of school without the fresh fear clouding his opinion. He felt a stab of shock after realizing that despite Killua's incredible strength he did not hurt anyone.

The scary boy could have gone all out like Bakugou but instead of destroying Kaminari's body, Killua decided to not even touch him. Knowing how socially confused the boy acted, he probably thought that scaring his opponent into surrender was kinder than actually breaking their bones.

Kaminari passed his hand through his hair, pushing his roots and trying to find anything else that was unusual about the boy.

The bus ride was the first thing that comes to mind.

Killua had faced all their gossips so calmly, so unnaturally unaffected Kaminari thought it was apathy, a complete lack of care regarding his classmates. But now that he stopped to think about it, it sounds wrong. Killua wouldn't have helped so much if he didn't care, he wouldn't be following Momo, always listening to her and paying attention to his classmates' reactions if they meant nothing to him.

 _'I am just...Not the best at making friends.'_ Killua's voice murmured in Kaminari's memories.

That. That was the closest thing to discomfort Killua had ever displayed. Denki had ignored this at the time but now… now his _stupid_ mind _finally_ caught up to the implications behind such words.

Maybe Killua _wasn't_ unaffected, maybe he was just used to negative reactions. Used to being rejected.

The realization was enough to pour a bucket of guilt over his head. The discomfort he felt whenever Killua acted nice or the shame of his own fears was better than feeling like a complete dick.

"Kaminari-san...?"Momo asked, confused by his long silence.

"I am an asshole."

Momo blinked in surprise, taken at back. " _Excuse me_?"

Kaminari looked at her with wide eyes "I acted like an asshole and I am so sorry!"

Momo eyebrows shot up, her black eyes glistening with something akin to surprise. Kaminari could only sweat when she shook her head "Is not me you have to apologize too."

Kaminari's golden eyes unconsciously shifted to Killua, taking in the casual way he talked to Midoriya, Tokoyami, and Kirishima.

Momo was right. Of courses she is, but Kaminari doesn't want to accidentally flinch while apologizing or something.

His silence made Momo's eyes sadder.

"Fears are often irrational," Momo said quietly, not judging him "I am sure if you talk to him and try to keep eye contact you'll see there is nothing to fear."

"I don't know, last time..." Last time he saw those eyes he got flashes of that emptiness of yesterday, he felt uneasy and paranoid.

He instinctively shivered.

It was _terrible_. Makes him want to run-

"He didn't make any move"

Kaminari froze "Hum?"

"Last time, on the bus," Momo explained, "You talked to him, talked _about_ him" A small, barely noticeable flash of anger crossed her face "but nothing happened."

 _Nothing happened...?_

"Just now too." Momo continued, voice softening "Did you feel attacked when he gave you advice?"

"No" Kaminari admitted quietly, remembering the shame of listening to the small boy but not mustering the courage to keep eye contact for more than a fleeting second.

He was not attacked.

 _Nothing_ happened.

He caught Killua's eyes _time and time again_ , yet he did not feel any twisted killing intent again.

Kaminari shook his head, scowling at himself for being so stupid. Of course, he didn't! Killua is not a villain, he's a hero student!

Kaminari clenched his fist.

What the hell is wrong with him?

He may not be as strong as Midoriya or cool like Todoroki but he's a hero too! He needs to face his fears and stop excluding a classmate because of a terrible first impression.

"I guess I can talk to him... I am good at talking," He said, using this small flux of determination before he could second-guess himself. "Can you, like, please call him?"

His class representative send him a genuine, albeit weak, smile "Of course!"

Kaminari watched her go, waiting only a few seconds before Killua turned his way. Kaminari gulped, looking at him in the eye and waving awkwardly. Those big eyes seemed to stare into his soul but, despite his survival instincts urging him to run away and avoid the heavy threat, he manages to keep his head high, only his hands trembling in fear.

 _Is alright, nothing would happen._

He keeps the eye contact for long, long seconds, watching the boy head his way like a confident cat, lazy and slow, the cold intelligence in his eyes getting increasingly sharper as he got closer. Kaminari shifted his gaze to the boy's _ridiculous_ purple shoes. Stocking up reminders that he's _not_ that scary. _He is not!_

That strategy backfired almost instantly.

 _'Quiet'_ A memory of Tsuyu whispered in his ear. _'His footsteps are very quiet'_

He froze, paying a ridiculous amount of attention to the boy steps.

One step, two steps, three steps...

 _No sound, no footprint._

Alright, good person or not, that's definitively _creepy._

"You wanted to talk to me?" Killua asks, sounding bored.

Kaminari startles at the voice, snapping his head up to meet deep dark eyes and letting out a pathetic yelp.

The ever-present spark of intelligence is far too close, dissecting his every reaction.

"Hum..." He said eloquently, unconsciously straining his gaze to the boy's fluffy hair. They're completely harmless, focus on the fluffy cotton candy hair, the hair is nice, it won't judge him "Yeah, I do actually."

Killua tilted his head a bit, forcing eye contact and looking reluctantly curious.

Kaminari shook his head, feeling both terrified by the attention and glad this painful conversation attempt was not being ignored "I, er, wanted to a-apologize."

Killua eyebrows went up, incredulous. He got that calculative spark in his eyes again, taking a fraction of a second for realization to dawn on him.

"Ah.." He says annoyed "Did Momo force you into apologizing?"

Kaminari gapes.

" _What?_ " He blurts out, completely caught off guard " No, no, no! I am being sincere here!" He shook his hands like a madman, trying to convey his emotions with his body language and shake the goosebumps away "You're a bit weird" _creepy as fuck_ "but a good person Zoldyck! Excluding you wasn't cool on my part! "

Killua looked at him, expression unreadable. His body started to shake, increasing his adrenaline levels and putting all his instincts even more on edge.

Kaminari gulped, trying to push the ghostly brush of killing intent away from his memory and stand his ground.

 _Nothing is happening._

Stop being paranoid.

Killua isn't doing _anything!_

Kaminari could feel sweat running down his neck. Wanting to break the silence but too afraid to even breath.

Killua frowned, his blank expression getting confused "You're serious."

Kaminari lets a shaky breath out, thanking the gods Killua eyes lighted up instead of being consumed by darkness "Well, of course!"

"You do know I used killing intent on you right?"

Kaminari winced "Kind of hard to forget."

Killua snorted at that, breaking eye contact. He gave a side look to where Momo was keeping a curious Kirishima and Ashido distracted while Midoriya cowered in the face of a worried Iida. The pale boy's shoulders dropped at the mundane scene, looking back at Kaminari with calm eyes "Have you ever been a target of killing intent before?"

Kaminari blinked.

"No." He admitted. No matter how angry his mom acted at times he never once feared for his life.

Not for real anyway.

Killua did not seem surprised by his answer.

"Then don't apologize." He said, eyes turning into such a calm blue you could barely see it's ever-present sharpness "Being afraid is natural, you shouldn't feel bad for listening to your survival instincts."

Kaminari furrowed his brow. "I guess...?" When he put it like this... It doesn't sound too bad, but still "I should have still reacted better, that shit happened yesterday, and I acte-"

The pale rolled his eyes "No you shouldn't."

Kaminari blinked cluelessly. "I-What?"

"Is not your fault," Killua said firmly, "You don't have to apologize for being traumatized. "

 _Traumatized._

Kaminari brain paused, processing.

"That's, hum... A heavy word."

Killua said nothing, letting the silence cover their little bubble before taking pity on him, saying a neutral "I guess." His brow furrowed the slightest bit "Honestly...I am just surprised you even tried to talk to me."

"Me too," Kaminari admitted sheepishly.

"I can see,"

Kaminari winced

Yeah... All things considered, he's not surprised the little dude noticed his fear.

Killua chuckled after another round of tense silence, the sound quiet. Odd. It had no real amusement to it, no mockery, just an inexplicable sense of _tiredness_.

"If that's all, I'll be on my way." Killua said, avoiding eye contact and calmly turning around "Try not to force yourself,"

Kaminari bit his lips, only managing a weak "Yeah... Till later, dude."

The boy lifted his arm in acknowledgment, already heading for Momo.

Kaminari let out a shaky breath, feeling the adrenaline leave his body, draining his energy. He slumped on the ground, watching Killua reach his destination, startling Momo and the surrounding students with his quiet appearance. The small group yelped at first but was quick to adapt, laughing or huffing, easily initiating a conversation with the boy.

It's not fair. They make it look so _easy._

 _So ridiculously easy._

Would talking to Killua ever be that easy for him too...?

He furrowed his brows, seriously thinking about it.

Call him an optimistic, if you will... But he's willing to say yes.

It will take time, probably, but it shouldn't be too out of his game. He's a social creature, he never had trouble talking, if anything, he has a problem with talking too much!

But...

 _'You don't have to apologize for being traumatized'_

Kaminari bit his lip. This small sentence sticking to him.

traumatized...

Was he really _traumatized?_

He doesn't know. He, well... He doesn't think so. He is scared, _weirdly_ scared, but he actually wants to know Killua! They don't need to be pals or best bros, he just wants to be able to at least greet the boy without feeling tense.

This apology was supposed to do the job and clear his irrational fears but Kaminari still felt odd. His fear and confusion now sharing a place with something heavy he doesn't know how to name, much less how to deal with.

Was his apology as absurd as Killua made it sound? Was he supposed to just avoid his fears?

That would probably be the smart thing to do.

...

Kaminari still planned on keeping a small distance from Killua, but he was hopeful. Promising himself to get closer the pale boy in the future, when he has enough time to organize his thoughts about everything and stop being irrationally afraid.

He was about to sit beside the gossiping group when he noticed Midoriya and Ashido were on the seat right behind Killua, asking him about Gone...? Wait no, Gon.

Kaminari frowned. Is Gon like a girl's name or a boy's name? No, better question, is Gon even a name?

He was confused.

"Hey guys," He said, dropping on three sits away from Killua, partially hiding behind Midoriya, but promising himself to keep eye contact from now on. Baby steps "What's everyone talking about?"

"Gon!" Ashido said, excited. When she got no reaction she rolled her eyes playfully. Considering the shit show those villains put up a few minutes ago, she looked far too chirpy "Come on, Kaminari, don't you remember that name on top of the entrance exam results? His score was insanely high!"

His score.

So Gon is a dude. Probably a foreigner too, with such a weird name.

"High score...?" Midoriya asked, blinking like a lost puppy " You mean the breaking recor-Oh my god, oh my god! " Midoriya exclaimed, suddenly widening his eyes " That's why the name sounded familiar! I can't believe I forgot about his score!"

Momo seemed very surprised "Gon got first place? I thought Killua-kun got first place!"

"He got third" Ashido informed, "Right behind Bakugou!"

Bakugou gritted his teeth, pointedly looking away and pretending he didn't hear shit. Weird. This was a very good opportunity to boast about his higher position.

"Third?" Momo asked, surprised "But you're stronger than them!" She paused, unsure "Hum...You're stronger than Gon right...?"

"Probably," Killua said, distracted.

"I don't get it." Kaminari blurted out.

Killua looked at him, curious, and Kamininari instinctively tensed up, doing his best to smooth his nerves and focus on the complete lack of malice.

 _'Don't force yourself'_ be damned.

"If you're stronger than Bakugou..." The explosive boy glared at him but surprisingly, did not deny his words "...Why did you score lower?"

The train got considerably quieter. Even the most reserved students, such as Todoroki, Tokoyami, and Sero looked at him in mild interest.

"I wanted to lay low" Killua admitted.

"Lay low...?" Midoriya questioned.

Killua briefly dragged his eyes pass every student, shaking his head "It doesn't matter," He made a face, annoyed "That plan clearly was a bust."

Midoriya frowned, as did Momo. But Kaminari didn't see why, the boy was so odd, it's no wonder this plan never worked out.

"Is hard not to notice you Zoldyck-chan" Ashido nodded,

Killua face twisted into alarm " _Chan..._?"

"Well, yeah." She said, confused by his reaction "You're so _soft_ and small, I can't be the only one that finds it more natural to use chan.." She paused at his embarrassed, vaguely insulted look "But I mean no disrespect!" She was quick to explain, not wanting to give the wrong impression "If it bothers you I can stop!"

"Please do, Zoldyck-chan is just... " He made a face, shuddering. " _Wrong_ "

"Alright Zoldyck-san"

Killua just stared at her, definitively noticing her badly hidden disappointment and reactibg with bewilderment "Hum..." He looked at Momo and Midoriya, which was no help, they were just as bewildered by the situation.

After a few seconds thinking about it Killua decided to try something

"If you want to, er, try a cuter name," Yeah, the boy was definitively out of his comfort zone "You can just call me Killua...?"

Kaminari sends him a look. Sure, he doesn't know enough about Killua to have a formed opinion but still, _what the fuck_.

"Wow, wow, you're serious?" Mina said, almost falling out of her seat.

"Yeah."

She laughed, happy " Moving things fast, aren't we? If I let you call me Mina, we'll be like besties!"

Killua shakes his head getting influenciated by her playful mood "Sorry to dissapoint but Momo is the best." Momo lighted up at his words "No questions asked."

"I was under the impression Gon already held that position?" Momo asked amused and happy.

Oh, so Killua have other friends besides Momo? Alright, good for him!

"No," Killua says comically aggravated "He's the worst."

Mina snorted at his face, Midoriya looks less tense and even Kaminari could feel himself relax, soaking in the light atmosphere.

This crowd. This light and teasing energy. That's his jam, his comfort zone! He can merge into this, get more energized, more confident!

" Did something happen?" Momo asks, hiding a smile behind her delicate hand.

" He screwed up." This time his voice was more firm. Showing that the screw up was not that big but still, too big to be ignored.

" Did he got in trouble?" Momo asked, her smile falling, replaced by worry.

When Killua nodded tiredly Momo patted his shoulder, thinking about this Gon dude and suddenly widening her eyes, scandalized "Dear god, did he actually punch a teacher?!"

Kaminari couldn't help but send her a _look_. In fact, everyone sent Momo a look, even the dudes eavesdropping in the back.

 _Wow, wow, wow!_

Is this Gon a delinquent or something?!

Killua snickered, like a little kid "Nah, he just broke someone's window. Cracked a table lamp too."

This does _nothing_ to erase the mental picture of a delinquent from his mind.

" _That's atrocious_!" Iida yelled from the back of the bus, looking personally attacked "He needs to respect the school property!"

Killua blinked at the sudden addition to their group "Calm down, I never said he broke school property."

* * *

 **A/N: YES! THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT EVERYONE! You have no idea how _happy_ all these comments make me! **

**Here, if you want you can pick the next chapter POV!**

 **Option 1-Mina Ashido I**  
 ** **Option** 2-Bakugou Katsuki I**  
 ** **Option** 3-Yaoyozoru Momo IV**

 **ps: _if you have a question don't leave a comment on annon, I can't leave you a PM with the answer when you're on annonymous..._**


	12. Bakugou I

**.**

 **Chapter Eleven**

 **Bakugou Katsuki I**

The results of his entrance exam went against everything Bakugou believes.

It was _wrong._

So fucking _wrong._

The hologram of President Mic was still energetically declaring his acceptance to U.A, prattling on and on about how proud he should be and expressing a few concerns regarding his high Villain Points. The pro hero voice was loud, cristal clear, but Bakugou could only hear faint static noises, not registering anything besides the two unacceptable words that filled his room.

 _Second Place._

His hand clenched, reading the colorful result board yet again and feeling an incredible amount of rage at the parody of a name above his own. The short and pathetic 'Go Freak' was still there, destroying his plans with 30 rescue points, 15 Villain points and a ridiculous overall score that was two times higher than Bakugou's.

He could feel the shame, hear the mocking 'You're not the number one,' that grew louder each second, consuming the static in the background and forcing his brain to digest the ludicrous idea that there is someone out there stronger than him.

This has never happened before.

He took a shaky breath, making a disgusting sound that almost passed off as a weak sob.

He-

He threw the useless projector on the bed, making the hologram flicker in and out. The sound becoming distorted.

He will not accept this score, nor the ugly prickle behind his eyes. Loud Mouth can spout whatever bullshit he wants, Bakugou won't let it bring him down. He promised himself he would be the _number one hero_ and he intends to keep his fucking word.

No matter how hard it turns out to be.

...

When the first school day started, he almost broke the door off its hinges, startling some of his new classmates. He spat Go's name viciously, in hopes of attracting his new rival's attention. All he got was confused looks and dumb extras murmuring "Go? Go where...?"

Bakugou holds on the door tightened.

So Go Freak wasn't amidst these lunatics...

Fucking figures.

A loud nuisance with glasses marched up to him, acting like a noisy bitch and attempt to correct his behavior.

Tch,

Does the fucker have a stick the size of Texas up his ass?

He narrowed his eyes when his glare failed to intimidate Glasses, opting to just give him the finger. This got him a scandalized yell and more frantic chopping motions. It was such an obnoxious reaction he almost missed the faint "Heh, so _this_ is a school" mumbled from behind.

Bakugou tensed up at the new voice, directing his permanent scowl to the door.

A boy was just standing there. Small, pale, breakable. Probably user of a snow quirk.

Tch,

This bitch can't be Go.

Glasses yells got louder, manners this, respect that, gods he just never stops bitching! Bakugou couldn't just take it, he snapped back three times worse. They bickered and bickered, obviously, Bakugou was winning, but he was forced to stop when the door opened again, interrupting their yelling with a pathetic whimper of terror.

Bakugou froze at the familiar soun.

No. It can't be. It's impossible!

He snapped his head to the door, snarling at the green curls entering the classroom. That small buzz of anxiety and anticipation that's been poking at him, hoping to meet his possible rival, was replaced by a wave of anger.

 _Deku._

The nitroglycerin on his hands warmed up considerably but didn't explode.

Motherfucking Deku was whimpering at the door. His pitiful excuse of an existence plummeting Bakugou's mood into an even shittier depth.

What was he doing here?! The quirkless loser shouldn't be able to even dream of passing!

Did he cheat?

He must have! _Disgusting little rat_ , trying to sneak his way into Bakugou's perfect origin story.

The blond growled, long and vicious, at the now quivering nerd.

How _dare_ he?! Bakugou was supposed to be the only student from that good for nothing school to make it into U.A!

A whisper tried to remind him of his second place. Make him understand how ideally speaking, he should be in first place, not dragged down by such a low scor-

He violently destroyed the little voice inside his head.

No.

He is not dealing with this shit again.

Bakugou focused all his anger on the parasite breathing the same air he's consuming. Paying attention to what he knows. What's he's used to.

There is no way a quirkless loser got in without cheating.

Glasses marched up to Deku. Saying some bullshit about the entrance exam and his spectacular performance.

Bakugou glared one last time before picking a desk to sit. Stupid nerd, ruining his day. He would not bother to destroy something already doomed to fail.

Bakugou smirked sharply at the thought. Cheaters are fated to fall. When the time comes, the nerd will crumble and Bakugou will be there, laughing as loudly as possible.

...

Deku did not fall.

He used a quirk at the end of their P.E class. A strong one to boot, stronger than his own explosion by 5 meters.

The teacher, the extras and all the scores were consumed by red, his vision only registering Deku's pathetic form.

What the _fuck_. What is this shitshow?!

Did he really hide his quirk for so many years? He knew the bastard was looking down on him but _this_? This is _insulting_ on a whole new level, he would die for this!

 _He didn't fucking die._

The teacher did not let him pluck those scared green eyes out of Deku's skull.

There was another opportunity to dismember Deku around one hour later, yet, the cockroach refused to die.

For the first time since forever, his trembling determination refused to crumble.

Bakugou was left shaking in the remains of a fake building. His pride as wounded as Deku's scorched body. He could feel his eyes watering, the smoke filling the crumbling training ground far more suffocating than it should be.

He swallowed down his defeat when All Might tried to comfort him, refusing to be so pathetic in front of his childhood hero. He growled halfheartedly and dragged his feet to the camera room where the other extras were waiting.

Ponytail Girl was quick to mercilessly dissected his battle. Pointing out all of his stupid mistakes.

It hit him. Hard.

Because he should have been above that. He-

 _'You're so cool Bakugou-kun!'_ A group of old, nameless extras gushed inside his head, the memory of their voices sounding just as admired as everyone should be _'You're always right! I wish I was as smart as you!'_

He shouldn't be agreeing to every word Ponytail said. Damn it! He shouldn't respect her analysis.

But he did. _He fucking did._

 _Fuck_!

Ponytail may be an extra, but she's not an idiot.

This is U.A, the best hero school in Japan, even extras must be the best of the best to get in. It pains him to admit, but he may have underestimated the school. Incompetent fools would never get in, much less cheaters.

"Wow!" A pink extra exclaimed, her raccoon-like eyes sparkling with admiration.

Bakugou hesitantly looked at the screen, widening his misty eyes at the gigantic wave of ice devouring the fake building, turning the place into a freezer.

The battle was over in a blink of an eye.

Half-and-Half's quirk is powerful. Ridiculously so.

 _'I wouldn't be able to defeat him'_ His logic concluded, mindlessly registering the steam melting the ice.

Bakugou clenched his teeth, trying to stop these lines of thought, obliterate the voice declaring Half-and-Half stronger than him.

He's had reluctantly come to terms that someone his age is stronger than him. But his pride is broken. He tried to pick the pieces and forcefully glue everything back together, but his emotions are still all over the place, just barely holding on to his stubbornness.

It wasn't strong enough to take so many consecutive blows.

He wasn't prepared, damn it! He had trouble dealing with Deku's victory, still going insane over the bone shattering quirk that came out of nowhere.

He fell like a ticking bomb. He can't handle going lower so soon.

 _He just can't._

His reluctant spot as number two is already an insult.

To drop to number three... That would make him _as useless as an extra._

The heavy weight of this realization blurred his vision with unshed tears. The next fights passed in a blur. Tape and sugar, Invisibility and a tail, the extras keep showing their quirks with pride but Bakugou wasn't gathering anything, only sparing some thought to Ponytail's super quirk and the Pale Shortie that was partnered up with her... Absently, he noticed there was no snow in the videotape displaying their fight, yet Discount Pikachu and Aux Cord were shivering. Paralyzed.

Were they even breathing?

Bakugou just stared at the two figures. He may be emotionally overwhelmed, but he can still sense when something's amiss. These reactions, he has seen them before, rarely etched on Deku's face.

This tipe of naked fear is a common reaction when faced with his most ferocious explosions.

Or unless. It used to be.

Stupid pebble, gaining a spine in the middle of the Test..

He frowned, willing himself to push his inner turmoil away, violently shoving his emotions down a cliff and focusing on the suspiciously relaxed Mock Villain. Flashes of challenging green eyes and frozen buildings still poked at his brain, threatening to break the figurative dam, but Bakugou stubbornly created a barrier of curiosity and skepticism to hold himself together.

The pale boy was detached from the situation, mindlessly throwing the captured tape on the Hero Team and winning the exercise. The little thing ignored how each of his movements put the Mock Heroes more and more on edge. Heading out without waiting for his partner.

Raccoon Eyes, Knockout French Glitter, Frog Girl and Edgy Bird got ready for their fight. Disappearing out the door only a few seconds before the Pale Freak arrived.

"Dude, what was that?!" An extra with red hair and far too much cheer was quick to interrogate.

Bakugou frowned at the obnoxious color. That's some seriously _shitty hair._

"Not much," The Pale Freak shrugged, eyes cold " I just gave them a little scare."

"How?" Shitty Hair insisted, getting eager looks from the other extras. Competent extras...? Maybe, but still...

 _Fucking U.A extras._

The Pale Freak shrugged, "I got a good glare game. Runs in the family."

"Oh," He said, smiling a bit "That's a sick Quirk dude!"

"A mind quirk wouldn't have passed the entrance exam, Shitty Hair" Bakugou was quick to reply, tone annoyed but not loud. The delusional protest of "Shitty...? Dude, our hair is very similar!" was ignored.

"I guess my quirk is more strength based. " Pale Freak confirmed but didn't seem inclined to elaborate. Bakugou was not fully satisfied with such a half-baked answer, but at the same time, he couldn't care less about whatever Pale Freak was hiding.

His quirk is super strength. That's what matters. His life and personal problems are not Bakugou's fucking business.

Shitty Hair was very eager to pressure the boy into elaborating but Ponytail unintentionally beat him to it, marching with pride inside the room and immediately checking the Pale Freak for injuries. Once none was found, she professionally praised him "Good work Zoldyck-san. I see there really was no reason to doubt your decision"

Zoldyck...?

If he remembers correctly -which he always does- Zoldyck was one spot below him on the Entrance exam score. Just 15 points lower. That means the shortie can actually stop being an extra if Bakugou isn't careful.

The Pale Freak eyed his partner but keep quiet.

He raised his brown at the visibly curious teacher "Shouldn't you be paying attention to the screens? I am pretty sure the move Pink pulled out would put civilians at risk,"

"Ah! Of course!" All Might said, awkwardly looking at his students and trying to hide his embarrassment. "You're absolutely right Young Zoldyck! I shoul-Yeah, to the screen!"

The Hero Team stepped in while the Knockout French Glitter on the screen shot a laser at Frog Girl, missing. The Hero Team tried to be discrete but Bakugou could see how they avoided looking at the Pale Freak, feeling safer closer to Bakugou than the small boy.

He glared at the two. The fake Villains flinched, scared.

But not of him.

And if his pride was tumbling down, it was no one's business but his own.

...

 _He cried._

He cried in front of _Deku._

There were bullshit talks about receiving quirks _-does he think Bakugou is an idiot?_ \- and whatnot but his brain didn't gloss over such a poor excuse. It focused on the aggravating drive inside the loser's eyes, the sure way he talked, so strong when compared to how his own voice cracked with hiccups.

When Bakugou got home, suffering from a power crisis, he went straight to his bedroom, not spending enough time with the old hag to let her see his puffy eyes.

...

The next day was as terrible as the first. If not even worse.

He had come to terms with his current lack of power but that reluctant acceptance did nothing to quell his anger. The class representative results only adding fuel to the fire.

And lunch?

Ha! It was a fucking joke!

One minute Bakugou was eating a nice spicy bento the next he was dragged to the school hall, the place full of chickens, pushing him around and making him sweat enough to exploded anyone that got too close. Bakugou was never so tempted to commit homicide.

In the end, it was all a false alarm and they proceeded on schedule.

They got on a bus ride. It was weird.

Apparently, the Pale Freak finds him amusing.

Amusing

He glared at the albino asshole. Ponytail imediatly sends him a side glare, already in a bad mood, but the freak himself was unaffected, raising an amused eyebrow at the Discount Pikachu's conspiracy theories.

His eyes narrowed at the dismissive atitude.

Ponytail inserted herself in front of him, disapproving of his aggressive behavior.

Bakugou growled. Good god, was she protecting the Pale Freak? Please tell me she won't be the kind of girl that likes a peaceful and kid-friendly environment. Bakugou hates those pretentious pricks.

Everyone on the gossip group audently let out a high pitched scream.

Bakugou instinctively turned to the noise, catching a glimpse of the startled student, the absolute terror on Deku's face was hilarious!

He smirked.

 _Maybe the day would get better._

...

They got inside the dome, a menacing smoke interrupting Thirteen's sappy as fuck lesson.

 _Villains were attacking._

Unlike most of his classmates, he did not feel fear. Caution maybe, but the opportunity to legally explode bad guys only managed to fill his body with adrenaline, fingers itching to destroy something. He is strong after all, and extras, be them good or bad, are below him.

If he-

 _When_ he becomes number one, everyone will be beneath him.

But for now, for now...He will evacuate with Thirteen.

Is not his place to interfere with the pros. Not yet.

When the smoke villain started monologuing about his plans Bakugou quietly listened, getting more and more annoyed with the smoke man's words. A small part of him was quick to notice both IcyHot and Pale Freak were right with their deduction, but that reluctant feeling of acknowledgment was fighting a losing battle with his all-consuming anger.

The air around him got warmer, his gloves heating up at the sheer stupidity this bitch is shoving down his ear.

 _Defeat All Might?_

 _Kill_ the number one hero?

Who does this low life trash think he is?!

The only one allowed to defeat and surpass All Might is Bakugou himself. This dickless mass of smoke would die for implying otherwise! Forget not interfering! As soon as he stops spouting nonsense the villain will get exploded to bits!

Bakugou smiled sharply, feeling the air around him get hotter.

Pale Freak lazily raised his hand in the middle of the monologue. The small, out of place, motion like a magnet to everyone's eyes.

"Space Sensei, I lost interest, can I shut him up?"

Shut him up...?

The freak smirked at everyone confusion. The mocking act cranking Bakugou mood from angry to furious.

 _Shut Him Up?!_

Bakugou glared at the brat, hellfire in his eyes.

He's the one who's going to shut-

"I'll take this as a yes" The boy chirped, a wicked spark dancing in his huge eyes.

Amusement.

The mischievous, up to no good kind of amusement.

Annoying thoughts poked at the cornor of Bakugou mind.

 _'Is that how he looks at me whenever he isn't paying attention? Like a cat watching a pathetic mouse squeak?'_

Bakugou could barely process this insulting conclusion before the boy turned into a colorless blur. His details only coming back to focus when he kicked the Villain, smacking him to the ground.

For a long second, his permanent anger was stripped down, red eyes displaying only naked shock.

Wha-

 _What...?_

Now, Bakugou have a great eye sight. Even his mom had reluctantly agreed that his senses and vision are ridiculously advanced.

So _why_ couldn't he follow the freak's movements?

 _Why_ didn't he register anything besides a faint, colorless blur in the air?

The logical answer was simple: The boy is faster than him. He used a quirk.

But he _can't_ have used a quirk.

He already used his quirk, didn't he...?

The sound outside was blocked out by questions piled over by more questions.

 _Why_ didn't he used this quirk before? _Was it even a quirk?_ He used his super strength on the P.E classes, Bakugou had watched, albeit mindlessly, the boy throw the ball 400 meters away, his running time just a bit slower than Glasses in the running track.

He was holding back on the running track. It was the only explanation!

Was he holding back on strength as well..?

Bored eyes come to mind. The weird annoyance Bakugou feels when looking at them suddenly obvious. One question was answered, but a can filled with more inquiries was opened.

Was he even trying?!

Does he even want to be a hero? No, that's a stupid question, of course he does. Who doesn't?

So why hide? Why not show his power? Quirks were made to be shown! This thing, this whole thing it was stupid, bizarre.

It didn't make sense!

The enigmatic bastard ordered everyone to run away, declaring he would take care of the villain. His eyes were calm, unaffected by the situation. Like he could just take all villains out easily!

 _'Maybe he could.'_ his mind rationalized _'you do not know his quirk'_

Shut up, he does know!

It's super strength, the result of P.E said as much! Pale Freak himself even confirmed it was strength related!

He is not in denial. He fucking isn't!

Anything else just wouldn't make sense!

His breath got more elaborate. It just wouldn't!

Unless...

His eyes widened, being slammed with an unpleasant realization.

Unless the motherfucker _lied!_

The concentrated heat on his hand spiked with his anger, abruptly reaching its boiling point.

With a BAM, he exploded.

 _"No,"_ Bakugou growled, he will not run away so easily! Just thinking about getting saved by the little liar made his blood boil "We're not going anywhere until you explain what the fuck that was!"

He need an explanation damn it!

"Kaachan?" Deku asked, the childish, degrading nickname only feeding his anger.

"Shut up you dickweed!" Kaachan snapped, not in the mood. "I am talking to the pale freak, not you!" He glared at mister Apathetic, the liar raised a condescending eyebrow in response. Fuck! He isn't taking him seriously! "Where the fuck did that speed come from?! You were decent at P.E but not that fast! Were you looking down on me you piece of-"

"Stop this instant Bakugou!" Ponytail ordered. Pale Freak remained quiet, looking down on him.

No. Worse.

The boy wasn't even registering his anger. His yells nothing but an amusing background noise.

Disposable. Irrelevant.

Even now, he's more interested in Ponytail protective actions than Bakugou anger.

Speaking of Ponytail. She was still trash talking his attitude. He doesn't need her fucking, _entitled_ opinion

"What did you say b-"

The boy froze, tensing up out of nowhere.

Something black shifted above.

"Watch out!" Pale Freak barked, his form turning into a blur.

Before Bakugou could even process what's happening, a cold hand grabbed his wrist.

He instinctively tried to explode his attacker, being caught off guard by the way the world shifted, the floor ceasing to exist for a split, disarming, second.

He reached solid ground again without any time to adapt, his feet almost didn't hold his own weight. Ponytail stumbled by his side, staring in shock at the black mass devouring the floor on which they were standing.

One second of shock.

Two seconds.

Did-

Did the Freak just _save_ him?

Bakugou glared at the small, childish soft hand on his wrist. Disgusted by his own weakness, but mostly insulted by the asshole's actions. He didn't ask to be saved, he could save himself just fine!

He doesn't need help!

The nitroglycerin in his hands exploded again, painting his unasked savior skin with violent black and crimson shades. The unimpressed look he got in return was like a punch to the stomach, those bored eyes taunting him, whispering 'was that supposed to hurt me...?'

It's an unusual reaction.

He made a clean hit, it landed. The injury was exposed for everyone to see. Small, superficial, but unmistakably _real._

So why...

 _Why did it feel like he couldn't even touch the boy...?_

To add salt to the injury, Pale Freak let his grip loose, pitying Bakugou's efforts. Bakugou's chest tightened with something unpleasant, both of his fists shaking with rage and unbearable shame.

The freak ignored his turmoil, shifting his focus to Ponytail and turning his back on Bakugou.

Was he planning to walk away? _Just like this...?_

The world exploded in red.

"Come back you little freak!" He begged demanded, watching as the villain's darkness surrounded those small, breakable limbs, hungrily devouring every inch of skin in Bakugou's sight "I'll kill-"

This same darkness crept up on him, swallowing and then spitting out his body above a lake.

There were crazy villainous bitches and he doesn't even want to know what he kicked in the face, but all in all, it was nice to hear the screams of pain.

It solidified his power.

The obnoxious whimpers of his childhood friend greeted his landing on the ship. It grated on his nerves that the useless nerd even dared to offer help, but, a small part of him, appreciated the terror in the idiot's eyes, reassured that he's someone important. A presence that commands attention, a powerhouse, forcing reactions.

He yelled at the sickly pale boy, searching for answer and craving recognition.

He was ignored, the little boy having eyes only for Ponytail's quirk.

A blue towel was slowly being created.

His voice was ignored in favor of a _fucking towel._

He made sure his gloves were scalding, not wanting to come off as weak like before. With a flick of his wrist, the towel was exploded from those mockingly small hands.

Apathetic eyes looked at him with faint shock. It was ridiculously satisfying, filling his soul with a sense of accomplishment. However, it didn't last, the shock turned into annoyance and he was quick to bite back.

It was both vexing and aggravating.

Ponytail stepped in, trying to protect the boy, acting as if his baby face turned him into an actual toddler. She was smart, good at arguments. Something in his core told him to back down, these two are not your everyday extras, this is not a fight he should pick.

It had a point, but _he still refused._

He does not back down from a fight. Even if All Might himself issued a challenge, Bakugou would accept it. Is a matter of principle, not logic.

A hero never runs away.

 _He_ never runs away.

Things got out of hand in a matter of seconds. Ponytail completely rebuked his argument with logic, he couldn't use anything better than his usual aggressive vocabulary to protect himself.

Her little friend seemed annoyed by the way Bakugou treated her. Acting very different from yesterday.

He spoke less but dug deeper.

 _No one_ wants to hear you.

 _Just shut up._

Ponytail keeps being logical, her words making him look like a deranged lunatic. However, it was hard to think about harmless villains when he could easily destroy any threat.

Teaming up was also off the table. How many times must he make them understand?

He doesn't need help. He doesn't need to be dragged down by other people.

He is the bes-

Enough.

He is more than enough.

Blue-eyes filled with pity and amusement, disagreeing with Bakugou's line of thought.

He? Smart, competent? Ponytail is better.

 _(Maybe she is)_

Strength? Pale Freak is stronger!

 _(Is he? Is he? Shit! He doesn't fucking known)_

But when he mentioned Deku - of all people!- as a better hero, he lost it.

NoNoNoNoNoNoNoNo.

Just _No._

That's where he draws the _fucking line._

He may have nothing to offer. Nothing the freak can use. But he's not worse than Deku!

He viciously tould himself that, knowing it was true. Yet, no matter how hard he tried the freak words still surrounded him.

Is as if that small voice, the irrational and annoyingly insecure part of Bakugou came to life, not whispering, but declaring for the whole world how useless and disposable he is.

A piece of trash. A loser.

He felt pathetic.

Humiliated.

Even Deku wasn't that explicitly degrading with his actions.

So he did what he does best, he tried to explore the voice. Forcefully silence the problem.

 _'Kacchan stop!'_

No, he fucking wouldn't. He would make the little shit respect him.

He jumped on the boy, grabbing a handful of his clothes and focusing all his hate on the small target.

His breath hitched.

Even with the boy in his hands, his searing glove _so close_ to that thin little neck, Bakugou never felt more powerless. His target did not try to defend himself, both hands in his pocket, the eyes that should be trembling only reflecting an ocean of amusement. That rich blue sucking him in a never-ending mockery _'You're not a threat. This attempt is pathetic'_

With the hints of a smile creeping on his face, the boy disappeared again. Running away and playing around, declaring Bakugou unworthy of a real fight. Every time he got close, the pale boy turned into a blur. Silently and not so silently mocking him.

He could not touch the small thing.

The more the time passed the harder it was to deny.

Bakugou is not a threat.

He may not be as smart as Ponytail, but he can see his attacks are futile.

It wasn't fair.

He is used to be _the best_. A boy that looks like a fucking toddler shouldn't be looking down on him. Shouldn't be able to predict his movements, acting almost bored. With no need to defend himself or even attack.

It reached a point where both Deku and Ponytail pitied his attempts. looking at him with sad compassion.

It wasn't fair.

Bakugou stopped his attacks, feeling a bit drained but refusing to let it show.

Somehow, he knew the pale bitch knew.

He stared at the boy's arm, the place he exploded a while back. With the coal out of the way, he could see the skin was practically untouched.

 _He was untouched._

"Damn Freak" He hissed, getting another pitying look from Deku.

He ignored that for now. Too busy having an internal crisis.

This pathetic chase.

Bakugou gritted his teeth. He was not being underestimated was he?

The extr- _No, not extra, the name below his own was Zoldyck. Comparing him to an extra would be insulting for the both of them-_ is just that much stronger.

He looks down on Bakugou because he can.

Is a bitter pill to swallow. Logic and common sense keep trying to shove it down his throat, but Bakugou refuses, his pride will not allow it.

His overwhelming respect for power, utter hate for mockery and manipulation, combined with the overall disregard Zoldyck's actions seemed to carry, _it threatened to tear his mind apart_. It only got messier when adding his lack of knowledge regarding his quirk. For all he knows, Zoldyck is a liar, but just as Ponytail mentioned, he can't accuse people of being a liar just because he made a wrong assumption.

Fuck!

He tried to catch the boy off guard one last time but he failed, miserably. It was frustrating but not surprising.

Zoldyck only got below him because he wasn't trying.

It was stupid.

So very _stupid._

He needed to have a time to himself. Time to fully digest this disgusting pill.

But all he got was Deku's shitty mumbles and mumbles, a disaster of words and thoughts that threw off his own internal crisis.

Shut up Shut up Shut up Shut up Shut up Shut up Shut up Shut up Shut up Shut up Shut up Shut up _Shut up Shut up Shut up Shut up Shut up Shut up Shut up Shut up Shut up Shut up Shut up Shut up Shut up Shut up Shut up Shut up Shut up **Shut up -**_

"If you don't shut your fucking mouth _right now._ I _will_ crush your windpipe _._ "

Deku shut his trap.

Ponytail tried to be the head of this disaster of a 'team' again. Making clear her displeasure towards curse words apparent and suggesting teamwork.

Heh...

 _Heh..._

If she thinks he wants anything to do with them, she's fucking delusional.

Just standing in the same area as these people is sickening, being forced to group up sounds like a fucking nightmare.

"I am not doing _anything_ with _anyone_ "He declared, not willing to change opinions any time soon.

Zoldyck supports his point, which may or may not fill him with enough annoyance to fill a country.

Unlike some people, Bakugou is not a _liar_ so he begrudgingly agrees with the boy.

"We can't just discard a classmate!"

Bakugou inwardly laughed at Ponytail's protest.

 _Can't?_

Weren't they talking about him being a loser, just a disposable piece of shit, a few minutes ago?

He's so done with their bullshit.

So _done._

"But I can discard all of you" He huffed, heating up his hands.

He looked at the small fucker, still unsure what his quirk is. He could ask. It would be simple. It would answer some questions.

It's not important to the situation.

It's important to _him._

It would make him look like he cares. It would make him look weak!

No it wouldn't. Deku asks questions all the time and he's apparently stronger than-

Bakugou immediately beat the shit out of this intrussive thought, consumed by a dose of pure hate.

Killua may be stronger but the nerd is still useless. He is a Deku. _Bakugou is not a fucking Deku!_

He exploded at the two, flying away from the real losers.

 _(He run away, like a coward)_

.

He wanted to sit down and organize his loud thoughts but Villains keep coming.

It was infuriating at first, but he did eventually accept the unconventional therapy session, embracing that much-needed rush of power whenever an enemy fell down.

 _He is not weak._

A villain was exploded.

 _He's not a fucking loser!_

Another terrified villain gets knocked out.

 _He is strong damn it!_

The huge explosion destroys 10 villains at the same time. Solidifying his statement.

 _He is strong!_

Mocking blue eyes come to mind. The intrusive mental image of Zoldyck knocking down double the number of villains almost made him lose his cool.

His punches grew even more violent, desperate. The sweet smell of nitroglycerin and burned skin proving to be a weak distraction, but at least the smoke concealed his tears.

...

He caught the smoke villain.

The monster, Nomu, almost caught him.

It was too fast.

The monster disappeared from existence, only raw instincts understanding it was coming for him.

 _Everything was too fast._

If it wasn't for those gelid fingers dragging him out of the way he would be dead.

His body dropped on the ground, as out of balance as his mind.

"You're not on their level," A familiar voice said.

Zoldyck.

His breath hitched, something heavy squeezing his lungs.

Zoldyck saved him. _Again._

But this time it was different.

There was no blur.

 _He could not see the bastard._

It-

His body started to tremble.

 _It was too fucking fast._

"It would be better to not attack," Zoldyck said, his thoughts impossible to read "These villains may be amateurs but they won't spare you."

Amateurs.

They hurt All Might. And this boy, this fucking teenager, calls them amateurs.

Bakugou started trembling. Overwhelmed with way too many disgusting emotions.

People always said he was a monster but this.

This is what a _true_ monster looks like.

He weakly slapped those cold fingers away from him. Feeling a heavy weight take root in his stomach. He had promised himself he would be the number one hero. No matter how hard it turns out to be.

But-

If he ever wants to be the number one he must surpass Zoldyck _, he must grow stronger than this monster._

His trembling got worse, to the point even Deku seemed to notice.

For the first time in his life, he felt those small insecurities overwhelm his drive, crushing his anger with a heavy doubt.

 _'How am I supposed to surpass him...? I can't even see him.'_

The unfamiliar pessimism froze his very core. He tried to get angry again, activate his best defense mechanism, his strongest emotion, but he could not fully melt this cold away.

It scared him.

...

All Might destroyed the villain, the beautiful spectacle a blur of indistinguishable attacks. Unsurprisingly Zoldyck seemed able to track down every movement. Keeping one eye on the fight and the other on the remaining villains.

Bakugou's lips unconsciously turned into a thin line.

...

On the bus, he sat beside Earphone Girl. Feeling detached yet hyper-aware of his surroundings.

The drive was slow.

People talked about Gon Freecs. Which is apparently how he was supposed to be reading the Kanji for ' _Go Freak_ '. It was annoying but he couldn't find in himself the will to protest. Zoldyck's explicit mockery drained most of his energy.

The douchebag that got first place keep being mentioned and Bakugou was forced to go down more unpleasant thoughts, gaining some of his anger back. All things considered, he is positive Killua would be first if he fucking tried.

His shoulders tensed. Hesitantly acknowledging this reasoning would put him at a definitive third place. A precarious position IcyHot could still take from him.

It's pathetic.

Disgusting.

Bakugou narrowed his eyes at all the happy extras. Promising to change his pitiful situation. He will be stronger.

He can-

He _will_ be number one!

(And if his breath hitched when they said Gon launched a ball 8 kilometers away. No one needs to known.)

...

His bedroom window was broken, shattered. The table lamp he keeps beside his bed was completely destroyed, the Iron cable bent beyond recognition, the lamb seemingly exploding.

"The fuck did you do now, old hag?!" He yelled. Thankfully, his voice came just as furiously as he wanted.

His mom huffed at the accusation "Shut up brat! Go blame your fucking school!" she then proceeded to scream about damage cost in the phone while waving around a destroyed baseball ball. The term baseball bat was used very loosely here, it resembled more a burned piece of trash than anything. The painted leather was burned, a big piece completely destroyed, exposing the bend structure inside its leather cover.

What the ever loving fuck-

Oh.

 _Gon._

Bakugou's expression turned unsettlingly neutral. Of course, the fucker would hit his bedroom window. The universe just loves to fuck him up.

"Welcome home you little shit" His mom huffed, ending the call and marching up to him. She did not waste any time before aggressively ruffling his head, mindful to not use her nails but still applying far too much force " You look like crap, go take a nap on the couch while I am out"

Bakugou snarled, slapping her hand and getting a hit in the head for his actions "I don't need rest, you crazy woman! I am fine!"

"Sure you are!" She snorted, picking up her car keys and hesitating a bit before saying "You got attacked by villains Katsuki, is okay to feel like shit."

He was silent for a while, which made his mom frown. Before she could actually start to worry, he changed the subject "Where are you going? You looked pissed."

She huffed, both at the obvious change in topic and whatever manages to piss her off.

"U.A," She said, raising at brow but thankful for the opportunity to vent out " Some fuckers are just begging to be beaten."

Bakugou narrowed his eyes "Is it about the broken window?"

" You bet it is." She hissed, mood going sour "Is been almost one hour and the motherfucker's parents refuse to pick up their damn phones. I am not going to keep yelling at the principal about it." She growled, this time just venting to herself " It's un-fucking-believable! Whenever you break someone's property I answer right away but these shitty ass parents refuse to pay for my beautiful window!"

Bakugou rolled his eyes. "It was _my_ window old hag"

She glared at him, cursing under her breath before saying "Fuck off! Try not to destroy anything while I am out brat!"

"Fuck you!"

She gifted him a middle finger, the click of her heels slowly fading with the distance.

Bakugou closed his eyes, clenching and unclenching his fists before marching to the kitchen. Like hell, he would be able to sleep after the shitshow today turned out to be.

He slammed the kitchen drawer open, carefully placing a jar of spices on the counter.

He needs to train, getting stronger isn't even a goal anymore, is a necessity. But first, he must relax.

He deserves it.

God, he deserves one hell of a rest.

...

The kitchen was already long since clean when he heard his mom heels clicking again.

He looked outside, frowning at the black sky. She sure took her sweet time kicking a random bastard's ass.

When the door opened Bakugou already braced his ears for an obnoxiously loud gloating session.

All he got was an eerie silence.

Confused, he looked at the tired adult gripping the doorknob. Were her victorious smirk should be was an unreadable expression.

"Took you long enough, hag." He snapped, tense. "Did you at least get the money?"

His mom snapped a "Shut up" but it was kind of weak, exasperated. Bakugou will take that as a solid no.

She sighed, looking outside and yelling "You can come in anytime boys! The house doesn't bite!"

Bakugou furrowed his brow.

Boys...?

"Come on" Her eyes softened at these mysterious boys "I feel like we all deserve some hot cocoa."

That did the trick.

A small kid peeked at the door. Curious honey eyes taking in whatever his unadvantageous location behind the door let him. Finding nothing suspicious, the boy fully opened the door, displaying his shitty boots and a very familiar albino. Both where carrying their school bag.

Bakugou eye twitched, glaring at the offensive mob of white hair.

"You" He hissed, getting an unimpressed look from the pale freak himself.

Why the fuck is Zoldyck in his house?

Is this some form of sick joke?!

It's repulsing, he hates it.

"Get out." He positively growled. He may not be a threat for the overpowered bastard but he is not afraid to be a dictionary exemplar of unpleasant "You're not welcome you piec-"

"Jesus, calm your tits brat!" His mom huffed, slumping on the sofa as if she just came from war. Bakugou hissed at her but she just glared back "The boys are not going to be here long. Just one or two days."

Zoldyck and Shitty Boots exchanged a look. Shitty boots walked inside first, trespassing in Bakugou's fucking house and encouraging a tense Zoldyck to follow his steps.

No, no, no! He better move those nasty ass purple shoes out of his house.

Mitsuki slapped his head "Stop glaring at the guests, brat!"

The pale freak seemed unsure how to properly react to the old hag's behavior.

Good! Be uncomfortable little shit! Suffer!

"What is he even doing here?!" Bakugou spat, feeling his whole body heat up. Shitty Boots' nose twitched at that, his eyes widening in curiosity.

Bakugou made a face. Fuck, now there is also this weirdo to deal with.

Fan-fucking-tastic.

"They don't have anywhere else to go," Mitsuki said. Zoldyck unimpressed looks begged to differ.

Bakugou frowned, sending his mom an incredulous he supposed to believe they don't have a house...? Really?

"It's true" She huffed "They have no relatives or guardians, so I, being the kind woman I am," This got a sarcastic snort out of him and an obrigatory glare from this mom before she proceded with her explanation " Offered them to stay here while the school decides what to do about it"

No relatives...? Zoldyck and Shitty Boots have no parents...?

This was such a weird concept. He knowns some people don't have parrents but he never meet them. Not until now anyway.

This didn't, however, stop him from feeling insulted.

Of all the places in the world, they are gonna live here? In his house?!

"I do have parents!" Shitty Boots said, frowning. Zoldyck was oddly silent.

The boy's words gained a cynical snort from his mother "This Ging doesn't count, Gon." She drawled out "And an aunt that _conveniently_ doesn't own a phone, living on whatever Whale Island is supposed to be also doesn't count "

Gon? Why does this sou-

His blood froze.

Wait, was this Gon Freecs?

No way. No fucking way! This is bullshit! Complete and utter bullshit! He looks like ten for Satan's sake!

But then again, Zoldyck has the body of a tall 12 year old...

"They're not made up!" Gon Fucking Freecs, number one on the entrance exam, declared. It seemed like the boy's presence got more powerful for a second, but the weird impression was gone as soon as Zoldyck put a hand on his shoulder, whispering something that calmed him down a bit. He did still look vexed though, frowning at nothing in particular.

Mitsuki stared at the two kids with tired, motherly eyes, quick to change subjects "Why don't you two explore the house? I'll go make the hot cocoa I promised."

Gon-No, can't do, this one is Shitty Boots- and Zoldyck exchanged looks. Golden eyes becoming brighter at the word 'explore', blue one's lighting up at the word 'hot cocoa'.

They both smiled. Zoldyck looked genuinely happy in Shitty Boots' presence. Like he was laughing with him instead of at him.

It was bizarre.

"Hey, brat!" The old hag called, her tone demanding "Go show them around!"

Shitty Boots immediately focused on him, all big bright eyes and disgustingly excited smile. Zoldyck raised an amused eyebrow, curious about his reaction.

No.

 _Fuck no._

He's not going to be an entertainer for some assholes in his _own fucking house._

Bakugou turned his back on the boys, moodily stomping to his bedroom.

There is no way in hell he's dealing with this bullshit.

He slammed his door shut, blocking out his mom's angry yells and the annoying snort Zoldyck let out.

* * *

 **I can't write Bakugou :(**

 **Which is real terrible because everyone was so nice on the comments, some reviews even made me borderline sentimental! And I wanted to make something good! So I tried my best but is Bakugou, so I got nervous and voila, this chapter turned out kind of long (fuuuck)  
**

 **Anyway, here's comes the POV options! (Edit:Bakugou II won, thanks everyone for commenting their votes)**

 **1 - Ibara Shiosaki I**

 **2 - Bakugou Katsuki II  
**

 **3 - Mina Ashido I**


	13. Bakugou II

**.**

 **Chapter Twelve**

 **Bakugou Katsuki II**

Locking himself in the bedroom seemed like a justified course of action.

His mom disagrees. Wasting 10 minutes on obnoxious whining and threats of violence, before dragging him off and dropping him right back onto the tables of hell so he could _"socialize like a decent human being"_

He tried, albeit halfheartedly, to blow up his chair, cursing every single thing he could imagine to hell, from his mom's stubbornness, to Deku's shitty face, and even Zoldyck, who was watching him struggle with very poorly hidden amusement.

Fucking piece of-

.

He glared at the cocoa in his hand, the brown liquid pleasantly warm in his palm.

By his side, his mom was drinking a cup of black coffee, trying to soften her features and trick their unwelcome guests into thinking she's a decent human being with a warm personality.

Right in front of them, as a direct target for his glare, sat the two overpowered gremlins, both were scarfing down some fruits and a sandwich with their hot cocoa, the mess of wet crumbles on their face and the pure hunger of their actions sickening to watch.

Shitty Boots and Zoldyck slowed down after Mitsuki made an offhanded comment regarding manners that reminded them that this is not their fucking house.

Cause _apparently_ , they don't have one.

Bakugou frowned, still unsure how to feel about this piece of information. He listens to the news once or twice, he knows is possible for kids to be homeless. And while he is still angry they ended up crashing in his house of all places, this piece of information makes him feel odd.

Confused, reluctantly intrigued and very suspicious.

Weren't homeless people supposed to be poor, sickly, and dirty...? These two have all the uniforms, food, and materials they need. In fact, Zoldyck's so-called hero uniform has an expensive turtleneck, the soft and resistant fabric no doubt bought from some quality shop. Plus, as painful as it is to admit, they are not disgusting, petite and short, perhaps too pale when it comes to Zoldyck, but they're both healthy.

 _Way_ too healthy really.

He narrowed his eyes at the two overpowered brats, his actions gaining a curious look from Shitty Boots.

Those naive golden eyes left a bad taste on his mouth, bitter and cold, very different from the uncontrollable anger Zoldyck's bored eyes bring.

He didn't understand what the fuck triggered this distaste, and that stressed him.

Bakugou took an aggressive gulp of his drink, keeping eye contact for no other reason besides petty stubbornness. It lasted until Zoldyck stole part of Shitty Boots sandwich, warranting a yelp from the victim and a smug snicker from the robber.

His frown grew more prominent. Their silly interaction made Zoldyck look very alive, not a cold superpower, just a lame child.

And isn't that exactly what he is?

No.

 _No, it isn't._

Does it even matter who he is outside his quirk?

No.

 _No, it doesn't._

Bakugou growled under his breath. He wouldn't have to deal with this if it wasn't for the old hag. Speaking of which, she's been oddly silent.

Bakugou glared at her, noticing straight away she wasn't actually there. Her eyes were clouded, the fake pleasant smile slipping into something neutral. Lost in thoughts. Lost in worries.

Oh, figures she would be worried about the little freaks. Adults spend way too much time with worry, after worry, after worry. Just look at her! Bitch is probably wondering where their parents are. Wondering why anyone would let them travel to another country alone.

Bakugou scoffed, unable to empathize with her worry. However, he is her son, and as soon as these questions pop up he also starts to the wonder...

Just how long have they been around Japan? Their Japanese is flawless. If they're not native who the hell taught them how to speak and write? How did they enroll in the school if they don't have a guardian? What the fuck is their quirk?!

Every new line of thought made him more suspicious and confused. To a point where even his overwhelming urge to make his displeasure noticed was smothered by questions and more questions.

Red eyes narrowed, the bubble of genuine curiosity and suspicion brewing inside his mind. It poked at his skull and made him want to ask questions. Ask more and more, like the clueless idiot he's felt like the entire day.

He is already weak. May as well just pick a journal to write down their answer and downgrade into a complete Deku-

Before the thought could grow out of control, he drowned the annoying voice in his drink, drinking half of the contents in one gulp.

All of this is none of his business.

It didn't matter.

 _(it did it did it did itdiditdiditdiditdid)_

It didn't matter.

And even if it did. Zoldyck probably wouldn't answer anyway. Manipulative Bastard.

It was his fault Bakugou keep getting so confused. So disgustingly vulnerable. He tightened his hold on the mug.

Stupid Zoldyck.

Stupid, _idiotic_ Zoldyck.

Both boys suddenly paused their eating, tensing up and making Bakugou question if the fuckers could read minds. He wouldn't put it pass them.

 _Freaks._

Thankfully he got his answer right away, for not even three seconds later, the door opened, alerting the people without superhuman hearing of his dad arrivals.

"I am home," Dad said, his familiar voice automatically making Mitsuki smile. Her smile usually only got wider when dad arrived but this time, it didn't last. One look at the two kids and the hag froze, frowning as she whispered a panicked "Fuck."

Fuck?

Why would she...?

 _Oh._

Of course!

If she didn't tell dad about this, there was still a chance the overpowered gremlins could go somewhere far away. Maybe to that fucking whale island, or Ponytail's house, god knows she acts like enough of a mother hen already.

Bakugou smiled, all pointy teeth and evil intent. He sends his mom a smug look and yells: "We're in the dining room!"

It didn't take long for Masaru to make it to the dining room. Once he did, he was caught off guard by the visitors, "Oh," He said absently, confused and very clearly surprised. Which is nice and all but where the fuck is the anger?

Bakugou narrowed his eyes "Use your words old man!"

The loud voice shook Matsuri out of it, his confusion shifting to intrigue. He smiled kindly, killing Bakugou's last hopes of kicking the brats out of his household.

"Sorry, sorry, It's been a while since we had any visits. You two caught me off guard." He smiled widely at the two brats, taking in their uniforms and lack of injuries. It was easy to see they are from U.A, but Bakugou could not, for the life of him, understand how this knowledge made his dad go all soft and jump to preposterous conclusions "I would have appreciated if you contacted me earlier about this, but honestly? I am just happy to meet any friends of Katsuki."

Friends...?

 _Friends?!_

What the _fuck_ kind o-

A sharp crack alerted him he was holding the mug too tightly.

Well _shit._

His face must have been priceless for Zoldyck's eyes twinkled with amusement, further fueling Bakugou's anger. He snarled at the boy, throwing the mug at him and only vaguely registering his mom's screams in the background.

Zoldyck caught the mug with a single hand. Taking an obnoxiously long gulp of the cocoa while keeping eye contact.

The _nerve_ of the bitch.

Stressed, Bakugou focused on his dad, showing his clear displeasure.

"I am not _friends_ with these freaks!"

Zoldyck stuck his tongue out but Shitty Boots nodded, casually chewing on an unpeeled orange and saying in a matter of fact manner "Katsuki-san doesn't like us."

Wait.

 _Did-_

 _Did this fucker just say Katsuki...?_

Kat-fucking-suki.

Bakugou stared at the bastard, processing his words with increasing incredulity.

Excuse me, but where the _everloving fuck_ did this intimacy come from? He may have stolen his motherfucking house for the night, but he will not get the honor of using his name.

Ever.

"When did I allow _you_ to use my first name?" Bakugou hissed violently, saying the word 'you' like one might say "decomposing garbage".

Shitty Boots furrowed his brow, not seeing any problems with his absurd actions "Well, I can't just call you and Miss Bakugou ' _Bakugou-san'_. It would get confusing."

"Stupid" Zoldyck added automatically, his lips covered with _Bakugou's_ hot cocoa.

He set off an explosion, knowing it wouldn't scare the cocky brat but still enjoying the frizzle and pops bubbling underneath his skin. The loud bam that comes after was just as satisfactory, though it did gain him a hard kick on the feet from his mom.

"No quirks on the table" The old hag hissed. He hissed back, showing his teeth.

Shitty Boots and Zoldyck were unbothered by it all, cheerfully eating their fruits and watching the blonds mentally try to set each other on fire.

Masaru watched his family fight with exasperation, deciding to use this distraction as an opportunity to engage with the freaks "I am sorry about these two, I am afraid it's always like this" Bakugou narrowed his eyes at the old man, his distraction giving his mom enough of an aperture to slap his head. Hard. He was so busy cursing the old hag he almost drowned out his dad next words "My name is Masaru Bakugou, I assume you're my son's classmates?"

"I guess so" The pale fucker agreed "I am Killua Zoldyck."

"And I am Gon, Gon Freecs!" Shitty boots exclaimed, putting his mug down and smiling like a complete moron. The name made his dad blink in confusion and raw disbelief but the small boy ignored the insulting reaction "I go to Class B so I only know Katsuki-san from what Killua has told me."

Bakugou made a face, disliking every single thing about Shitty Boots' sentence.

Class B? _Really?_

What the fuck kind of comments did Zoldyck make about him?

And _why_ , pray tell, did the boy _still_ call him Katsuki?

"Oi" Bakugou sent him the stink eye " What did I just say about my first name?"

"To not use it."

Bakugou narrowed his eyes "And _what the fuck did you just do?_ "

The boy frowned, his childish complexion making it look more like a pout "Does it really bother you that much...?"

The seething hatred in his eyes was enough of an answer.

"Okay... But are you sure?" Shitty boys reluctantly asked, blurting out "This will get confusing quickly Bakugou-"

"Definitely." He cut off, sharply. At the same time, his mom said "Leave him be Gon. If you want, I don't mind you calling me Mitsuki "

"And you can just call me Masaru to make things easier... It's, er, nice to meet you two," Masaru mumbled, staring strangely at Shitty Boots every since his name reveal. No doubt he is trying to process how this puppy wannabe managed to kick Bakugou's scores into the dirt.

Gon seems relieved by the couple's offer, sending them both a bright smile that instantaneously brightened their mood "Thank you! Mitsuki-san, Masaru-san! Please call me Gon!"

"As you wish Gon," His old man let out a chuckle still laced with faint confusion "While this is very nice, I am still confused. If you don't mind me asking what's the occasion?"

The two uninvited guests shared a look, probably trading telepathic messages and crafting some weird way to phrase their situation.

Bakugou narrowed his eyes at the sneaky bastards. He usually doesn't care about people's weird habits but Zoldyck is not just anyone. If that stupid villain attack taught him anything is that the brat is decent at _manipulation_ , probably a good liar too.

And god damn it, a controlled speech is _not_ what his old man deserves!

Before Zoldyck could open his mouth Katsuki was already talking.

"Shitty Boots over here,-" He said dryly, pointing at said brat and making him blink in confusion, mumbling _'Shitty...Boots...? Wait, is that me? That's mean Bakugou-san! there is nothing wrong with my boots,'_ which was a clear sign as any that the idiot is even stupider than he originally thought "-Broke my fucking window. The hag tried to contact his parents to get some insurance but the losers turned out to be homeless so she took them in."

Masaru eyes widened, visibly concerned. He gives Zoldyck a guarded look as if waiting for the second chapter of a nightmare "And Zoldyck...?"

Bakugou frowned. That's a good question.

One he also doesn't know.

"Oi, Zoldyck!" His parents raised one brow at the lack of offensive nickname. Bakugou internally cursed at the slip-up but does his best to pretended not to notice "Why the fuck are you here?"

"I am helping Gon," He said, completely serious. Or sounding serious, hard to tell with this fucker "He'll be lost without me"

Shitty Boots does seem genuinely sheepish. But something about Killua's statement still sounds fake.

Unfortunately, the adults on the house seem to trust him.

Masaru shoulders dropped, his brows furrowing in concern. "While this is very nice of you Zoldyck, I cannot adopt one, much least two kids."

"Thanks fuck for small miracles," Bakugou mumbled to himself, both boys eyes twinkled with amusement none the less.

Ugh, their super hearing is annoying.

Mitsuki seemed offended, huffing at her husband pointed look " I am not that impulsive, honey! Of course we are not adopting them! This arrangement is just for one night! Just one simple night, I promise the school will see someone more fit fo-"

"Oi! Oi! No one is going to adopting us," Zoldyck said, getting a firm nod from his friend "We already have a family."

"Boys," Mitsuki lips tilted down "We talked about this."

"No, we didn't," Shitty Boots frowned "You talked with the principal, but no one believed what we said."

"Cause you have no proof! Anyone can say they have an aunt on an island!" Mitsuki said making Shitty Boots frown deepen.

"An aunt on an island?" His dad asked, gaining an eye roll from Bakugou and a firm nod from Shitty Boots. He stared at the small boy for a while, frowning at his burning determination "Honey, I don't think he's lying"

"An aunt. _On a fucking island._ " Mitsuki repeated, her tone as dry as possible. "It's too convenient!"

Bakugou snorted. This wasn't convenience, this was straight up bullshit. "Figures the liar would walk with his kind."

Killua sends him an unimpressed look. Shitty Boots just looked frustrated" I am not a liar. Mito-san is real."

"You have no proof," Bakugou said, the antagonizing answer coming naturally.

" _So?_ " Gon said, stubbornly "I don't need evidence to prove she is real"

"The fuck kind of answer is that?" Bakugou huffed "Of course you need proof!"

Killua sweatdropped. "You really do."

Gon frowned "That's stupid-"

"Is _common sense_!"

"-I lived with her for twelve years. Not having proof doesn't change that."

Bakugou rolled his eyes.

"But I haven't met her, _I haven't even seen her!_ " His mom interrupted the conversation, taking a large sip from her semi-empty cup of coffee and completely giving up on her 'nice mom' facade "Your phone doesn't work and you never have any adult around. It just sounds fake Gon. Sorry."

"No adults? At all? I find that hard to believe. They're young, they need connections to get by," His dad frowned, turning to the silent kids "Do any of you have any trinkets or photos of your old guardians? Something from a friend that helped you? Maybe we can contact them."

They shared a look. Shitty Boots eyes instantaneously lighted up.

"The phone has no signal, so we can't contact anyone," Zoldyck said slowly, his own eyes lighting up too "But we got a photo."

"The group photo!" Shitty Boots exclaimed, getting excited. He jumped out of the chair and smiled "I am going to pick my phone, be back in a second!"

Killua rolled his eyes, taking the last gulp from Bakugou's now lukewarm cocoa and following his friend "They're not our guardians Gon!"

"But they're adults! And they're friends" Gon exclaimed, his voice loud even while walking away "It still counts!"

A beat of silence.

Masaru, send his wife a look "Honey I think we sh-"

A gasp of excitement.

"Found it!" Shitty Hair exclaimed from the nearby room. Jesus, he had too much energy.

Masaru mouthed _"We need to talk about this later"_ to his wife and watched as the green boy jumped back to the dining room, running to the only openly hateful person in the table and shoving an image to his face. Bakugou let out a displeased growl, only registering shaky black, blue and yellow human shapes before Shitty Boots named them "These are my friends, Leorio and Kurapika!"

Bakugou made a face.

Jesus Christ, how the fuck can someone name their kids Leorio and Kulerpika? This Is even worse than 'Gon' and 'Killua' disastrous names. Hell, using a mean nickname with them would actually be merciful on Bakugou's part!

"I don't care!" He huffed, reluctantly making sure to get a glimpse of the goofy man with glasses and the pretty smiling girl on the photo before violently sending it back to the pouting boy. Ugh friendships, what a bunch of shit "Get this out of my face!"

Gon blinked at him, those naive ass eyes even brighter then Deku's puppy ones. Bakugou instinctively growled at the mental mention of Deku's.

The owner of the bright eyes did not tremble. His whole body still relaxed;

Any other person -Deku- would have shown a hint of fear by now, but Shitty Boots is completely unaffected.

Which...

If he stops to think about it...

 _Makes sense._

He felt his snarl shift into a dead thin line.

 _...Way too much sense._

The green bitch blasted a ball 8 kilometers away. If Bakugou had this kind of power, he wouldn't feel threatened by some loud weakling either, much less one that can't even make a ball reach 1 kilometer.

He wonders how many kilometers Zoldyck would reach. Probably just as many as Shitty Boots.

Maybe even _more._

The pleasant warm the cocoa brought to his body went down the drain, but his mind was oddly silent.

Was this detachment?

No, it was heavier. Uglier.

 _More confusing._

Bakugou shoulders dropped. He really doesn't wanna think about it. Not now at least, this day already had enough stupid, stupid introspection sessions.

Zoldyck sends him a side look before leading his own phone to an overly curious old hag and letting the adults fuss over the image.

"Your friends?" Masaru said, taking in Gon's bright smile, an exact copy of the joy he shows in the picture, and raising a brow " They look nice. Very nice. Why aren't they with you?"

"They're busy" Killua shrugged.

"Busy with what?" Mitsuki asked. Undoubtedly thinking it was irresponsible to leave two teens alone.

"Leorio is studying to be a doctor" Shitty Boots said, getting an eye roll from Bakugou, what a lame job "And Kurapika is a bodyguard."

Now _that_ , while not as cool as a hero, was a far less lame job.

"Bodyguard?" Masaru asked, understandably curious.

In a world full of heroes, very few people feel the need to have bodyguards, and those who do usually have enough money to buy the services of a strong pro-hero.

Thing is, neither the girl or the man in the photo looks like any pro-hero he knows. So he is _strictly_ a bodyguard.

"That's interesting... I guess it explains the suit?" Masaru mumbled, staring intensely at the photo and tapping his finger on the table. The telltale sign he doesn't approve of someone's clothes "A shame is such cheap quality... He could be a handsome man Gon, if you ever manage to contact him, send him to me and I'll show him a proper suit. "

That made Bakugou raise a brow. Sure, his dad whines a lot about fashion, it's his job so it is to be expected, but how can a cheap suit bother him when Shitty Boots and Zoldyck are walking around with an absolute nightmare on their feet?

Zoldyck let out a short snort when his dad said "handsome man". Shitty Boots blinked, staring at him weirdly "That's Leorio, Masaru-san... Kurapika is the one on tribal clothes"

Bakugou raised a brow, intrigued.

Masaru frowned, Mitsuki also frowned, albeit in a more extreme manner. "Wait, _she_ is the bodyguard?! She doesn't really sell the intimidating image."

Indeed, Goldy Locks isn't intimidating at all. But that's a bit irrelevant, isn't it?

He smirked, if Blondy was anything like the overpowered freaks, her fragility was hiding a hell of a quirk!

Out of nowhere, Killua eyes decided to light up in raw amusement _"S-she"_ He chocked out, barely hiding his snickers.

Everyone sends him a questioning look.

"Er, Mitsuki-san...?" Shitty Boots smiled awkwardly "Kurapika is a boy."

Silence. The whole family paused, processing the information.

Bakugou was the first to be slammed by the train of skepticism. This sounded wrong. He may have only glanced over the image but he trusts his eyes, and his eyes are sure the blond one is a girl.

But maybe he just got confused because of the long hair...

Though it looked a lot like a girl.

 _Fuck it._

He snarled at Shitty Boots "Give me this!" and snatched the ugly beetle phone from the brat's hands, taking his sweet time staring at the delicate features of the g-boy on the picture and growing more and more incredulous at the big eyes and long lashes, thin body, and weird dress-like shirt.

He must have voiced some of his observations mid disbelief, for Gon was clearly lost and Zoldyck snickers turned into a full out laughing fit.

"Oh, _shut up_ fucker," Bakugou hissed more aggressively then intended. The mix of snickers and uncontrolled laughs way too loud to his ears. Mocking. Childish. Wrong. "You have girly eyelashes too!"

" _Hey!_ " He said, indignant "My lashes aren't girly!"

"Ha! Sure they aren't."

The boy frowned, huffing "At least I don't use eyeliner"

"Joke on you!" Bakugou smirked, pointing at his eyes " I rock this shit"

" _shush_ ," The old hag said absently, still staring at the picture and frowning. She keeps staring for a few seconds before whistling " _Damn_ , that's one pretty boy."

Which, yeah, as bizarre at it is to admit, it is true.

Dad was still speechless, his brows disappearing behind his fringe "I see..."

Mitsuki snorted, patting her husband back in mock empathy and giving him her coffee. She smiled at the boys while her husband drunk the coffee "So, how old is he? He doesn't look adult yet"

"I am not sure?" Shitty Boots said, sounding a bit disappointed on himself "I think he's 17"

"That's a bit young to be a bodyguard..." Masaru said, trailing off for an odd second before proceeding "His quirk must be very impressive"

"indeed" Bakugou said, anticipating a possible super quirk.

Needless to say, he was utterly disappointed to receive a lame"Hm...I think his quirk is Red Eyes...?"

"The fuck does that mean?"

"What do you think it means genius." Zoldyck sends him an unimpressed look "His eyes can turn red."

" _That's it?_ " Bakugou asked, deciding to ignore Zoldyck's taunts. "That's pathetic"

"Be nice, Katsuki." His dad said. Mitsuki furrowed her brows, mindlessly agreeing "It _is_ pretty pathetic"

"Pathetic?" Killua smirked, probably _knowing_ his smirks annoy the hell out of Bakugou "He could _obliterate_ you easily!"

"How?" Bakugou yelled. Tired or not, he just can't deal with stupid statements like those "I am not allergic to the color red, his eyes can't defeat me."

"He wouldn't use his quirk Bakugou-san" Shitty Boots said " He doesn't need to."

Bakugou slammed his fist on the table. Snarling at those bright eyes but not getting any reaction. Never getting any reaction with these two.

"Are you calling me weak?" he asked, voice more tired than intended. He internally frowned, trying again "You little _bitch_." and it sounded more aggressive, but not nearly as strong as he would have liked.

"No, I am not" Shitty Boots frowned "I am calling Kurapika strong."

" _Red eyes_ " Bakugou repeated mockingly. A malicious smirk pulling at his face "How strong can he be?"

Shitty Boots was not fazed. His high pitched voice calmly saying "Stronger than me and Killua"

A bold claim Zoldyck didn't confirm or deny.

Bakugou smirk slipped, the adrenaline he gets from being an asshole vanishing with his smirk.

He did not have enough energy to say anything besides a very cold "You threw a ball 8 kilometers away-" He heard his father choke on his coffee "-How the fuck does red eyes gives him more strength than that?"

"It does sound far-fetched" Mitsuki agreed, ignoring her husband unabashed stare at Shitty Boots.

"Super Strength...? What are you talking about?" Shitty Boots blinked, his faked confusion looking scarily genuine "I don't have super strength"

The Bakugou family sends him the blankest look in the world. Except for Masaru, the dude was still stuck on the _"Holly shit! How did this midget launch a ball 8 kilometers away?"_ stage.

The overly innocent, clearly fake, look they received made Bakugou instantaneously feel tired again.

So Shitty Boots is _also_ a liar?

He wasn't completely sure when he talked about the Aunt on whatever "Whale Island" is supposed to be, but this is a lie.

Bakugou internally sighed.

 _Great._

Just what he needed.

At the very least Katsuki can take comfort on how terrible he is at it. His lie is so badly crafted everyone can easily see through it.

"Are you implying you threw that ball without a quirk Gon?" Mitsuki said slowly. Not believing a single word.

"I am not implying, I am affirming." The stupid, _stupid_ boy said, lying through his teeth "You see, my quirk gives me a sharp nose." He touched the tip of his nose and keep the string of lies flowing through his smile " It's very useful! But I don't need to use it to throw a ball."

"Bullshit" Bakugou laughed.

Zoldyck shook his head at him, looking bored.

"Shut the fuck up Zoldyck"

"I didn't say anything"

"Is true" Gon keep talking, not affected at all by everyone skepticism "Masaru-san smells of perfume and sunflowers, Mitsuki-san smell like peach shampoo, glycerin, and very faintly of a street cat! And you smell overly sweet, like nitroglycerin! Coal, dirt and..." He paused, nose twitching "artificial water...?"

Bakugou froze.

No

"I petted a cat on the way to work today. That was 7 hours ago...And..." Mitsuki looked impressed, sending her shocked husband a look "Isn't there a sunflower on your desk?"

 _No_

"Yeah..."

NoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNo.

NO!

He _refuses_ to believe this.

"I don't know what you're doing, but that's bullshit " He hissed. Or attempted to. "Quirks are what determine your power. Super Strength is part of whatever the fuck enhanced your stupid smell. Must be a superhuman quirk or some shit."

 _Fuck._

He sounded _drained._

He took a shaky breath.

Fuck...

He _feels_ drained too.

"That's not true," Gon said, looking at him weird "I mean... Obviously, quirks can help, they are very useful! But you don't _need_ them to be dangerous"

Bakugou huffed a dry laugh, angry that the boy was still keeping up this farce "Yes you do."

"No, you don't"

" _Of course_ you fucking do. Why do you think quirkless people are so pathetic?!" He felt his father frown at his words but frankly, he doesn't care. Everyone know is true.

"Oh, that's because they don't do anything," Shitty Boots said, frowning as if the answer was obvious and Bakugou was dumb for bringing this subject up.

Masaru frowned "Don't do anything?"

"Yeah. I see people being mean to the quirkless sometimes but I never saw them standing up for themselves. They never fight back." Shitty Boots said. He paused at Bakugou outraged confusion and innocently elaborated "I don't think the lack of quirk is not what makes quirkless people pathetic. That's just their mentality."

Images of a stuttering Deku, trying to protect someone come to mind.

If he had a powerful quirk he would be able to actually do something.

If he had a quirk he wouldn't be so _pathetic_.

He wouldn't be _quirkless_. He would be _an actual challenge_ , like in the Hero vs Villain exercise.

Bakugou huffed. All that power, all that _attitude_. It was because of a quirk. _Power is always gained because of a quirk._ There is no way someone is stupid enough to believe otherwise, surely Shitty Boots knows how absurd he sounds.

"Stop fucking with me" Bakugou ordered. His voice level. Serious "I am not in the mood"

Shitty Boots give him an unimpressed look " I am not doing anything to you Bakugou-san"

Masaru exchanged a look with his wife. She seemed more curious than anything, trying to lighten the mood with a calm "Maybe you're not. But I can't help but think your view is quite... Strange."

"More like stupid " Bakugou huffed. He doesn't know why he had this _retarded_ idea, but he looked at Zoldyck of all people for support, glaring at the boy with a no-nonsense attitude and a sharp mind and _demanding_ his agreement "Isn't his view stupid?"

The pale freak made a face at being put in the spotlight " Kind of? I am not nearly idealistic enough to think getting an attitude would solve this problem but Gon does have a point"

"How so?!" Bakugou hissed, ignoring his mom watchful eyes and his dad worried eyes.

"From what I got, being quirkless does put a person in an unfavorable position, however, it does not deteriorate their rational mind and basic motor coordination. Those two things are greatly overlooked despite being more than enough to learn how to use a weapon and even the playing field a little" Zoldyck said, frowning after he noticed the Bakugou Family's skeptical eyebrow raise "If you have the capacity to learn and adapt, there is no need to wait for a universal gift or whatever. It would be _cool_ and all but if a quirkless person really wanted to have power on their hands they could stop crying about disadvantages and search for a qualified teacher to teach a skill. Learn how to use a _weapon_ " He stared dully at the shiny blade "It doesn't even have to be an AK 47. Even something as amateur as a kitchen knife could be a deadly weapon if wielded correctly"

His mom said something but Bakugou doesn't register her words.

"That's bullshit." The blond said coldly, his mind getting more and more chaotic at each of the boy's words. He was full of static at this point, unable to register anything except those dark, blue eyes. That endless ocean drowning him in _yet another_ pool of mockery.

Cause that's what Zoldyck's speech is.

 _A huge mockery._

The worse part. The worse fucking part is that everything sounds so simple when the pale freak talks. No matter how stupid, how utterly ridiculous his words are he still makes it sound reasonable.

New flash! It isn't reasonable! A weapon is not the same as a quirk, the concept may be considered similar but is dumb to compare the two. Is like comparing a Chihuahua to a Doberman, both are dogs but one is clearly stronger.

" _Stop_ screwing around Zoldyck." He hissed, too done with the day to indulge in whatever game the boy is playing "Weren't you supposed to be smart?"

(He is smart)

( But so is Bakugou goddamnit!)

" _Weren't you?_ " Zoldyck replies monotonously, his eyes narrowed. "So where is it? Every time you talk, I only hear dog barks."

Shitty Boots and his parents say something to Killua but Bakugou is too busy filling his mind with curses to really pay attention. He manages to spark a flame of hate on his belly, growling at the boy and instantaneously making Zoldyck smirk " _See?_ Just like a d-"

Little

Fucking

 _Bitch._

Bakugou slammed his hand on the table, but before he could even make a threat Zoldyck had picked a kitchen knife from the table, twirling the blade with expertise and grace before pointing it edge right under Bakugou's chin, only a few centimeters from his throat. Bakugou instinctively froze at the dangerous weapon, his anger multiplying despite his survival instincts urging him to _calm the fuck down._

He heard his mom screech " _What the fuck do you think you're doing?!_ " while his dad slapped the knife away from the surprised boy hands.

The weapon flew away, sliding across the floor and scratching the wood. The thin lines the blade left on the wood made Bakugou throat itch.

"Hey!" Killua huffed, clearly offended.

"Well...You were being rude Killua." Shitty Boots said, completely unaffected by the situation.

Zoldyck huffed, getting a slap on the head from Mitsuki "What was that, you Crazy Woman-"

"Who the fuck are you calling crazy, you little fucking _psycho!_ "

"-There is no need to fight! I was just trying to prove a point. I am not going to kill him!"

"As if you could," Bakugou said instinctively, his voice rough but still aggressive, no blade posing enough of a threat to worn his defense mechanism down.

Pale freak just stared at him as if he was a lost cause. Shitty Boots also looked at him as if he was a fucking idiot.

Not that he could blame them. He didn't believe himself either.

"You pointed a knife at my son's neck!" Mitsuki yelled, slapping the back of Zoldyck's head hard and distracted the freak from his little stare down "What the fuck kind of point were you trying to make?"

"Aren't you paying attention? What I just did _is not a quirk! A quirkless kid with a knife that took the time to learn how to_ fight, _could do it too_ " Zoldyck said annoyed " But since your son is too stubborn to listen to words I had to put the experience over the theory. "

A silence.

Heh just stared at the little freak. Feeling as if he was on a bizarre lecture of sorts.

Heh...Heh...

 _Point fucking_ _proven._

Bakugou expected to explode in rage but now that the point was proven he doesn't know how to feel.

Should he be Angry? Confused? Annoyed? _Betrayed?_

Gods he is so _tired._

Mitsuki narrowed her eyes, "I see the point you were trying to make, but I would like if you avoided threatening my son"

" _Don't do that again_ " Masaru ordered, not quite angry, but not happy either.

Zoldyck just nodded at the overprotective couple, his posture a bit tenser.

Bakugou huffed, feeling just vaguely embarrassed by his parents, but preferring this feeling over whatever thinking over quirkless people not being hopeless and quirks apparent lack of absolute power would bring.

"You two worry too much. The knife barely touched my skin. _I am fine._ "

His dad stared at him for a while, clearly noticing his internal conflict. He then looked at the overpowered boys, dropping his shoulders in fatigue and saying "Good...That's good son" but his eyes said _'I don't believe you'_

And Bakugou's eyes were dry but his throat felt _tight_ and his dad was quick to look away. Those expressive eyes sending his wife a _look_ that screamed "We need to talk about this. Now."

Mitsuki didn't made any movements, but he got the message.

"Alright boys, this dinner was fun but I think is time to go to bed"

Zoldyck and Gon blinked slowly, clearly confused or bewildered

"What? _Now...?_ Is onl-"

"Really? Just because of a little knife to the thr-"

"Is _sleep_ time, not _bitching_ time!" She yelled, "Go take a bath and hit the pillows brats!"

"You two can share Katsuki's bedroom..." Masaru commented

Bakugou let out a humorless laugh "No fucking way"

He is tired. _Exhausted._ And _yes_ , he wants to sleep ( _even though he won't be able to. He know he won't be able too_ ) but he don't want to be on the same room as the two overpowered ( _not born with overpowered quirks_ ) boys.

"Also against it " Zoldyck agreed.

"Well, you two better suck it up, cause we don't have any guest rooms!"

"There is no need for that" Shitty Boots said, smiling "If you let me light a fire, we can sleep in the backyard!"

Mitsuki just stared at him and Bakugou couldn't help but whisper _"What the fuck is your problem...?"_

Zoldyck smirked "Forest boy"

Oh yeah.

There was that.

Bakugou let out a long sigh.

It was going to be a _long_ night.

* * *

 **A/N: Bet you thought you've seen the last of me!Ha!** **I am not dead and neither is this fic! Stop burying my chapters just because I got on hiatus!**

 **Despite the little pause I took I must admit this is getting rather popular. Is both flatering and weird.**

 **I never though I would have to do this but I gotta make some things clear!**

 **1 - This is a self-indulgent story not a project! Do not trust my japanese, at all. You can appreciate my writing (or just facepalm at it) but you can't trust the real life infos I provide!**

 **2 - It won't follow canon. The whole hero aca plot will be obliterated (I am not even sorry)**

 **3 - Killugon will be a thing. It's slow but I wasn't kidding on the summary!**

 **4 - You can give ideas, is cool to see people engaging! but you need to understand I can decide if I will use said idea or not. Don't be rude if I decide something you suggested don't work on my story. And no. Don't be rude about _my story_ on _other people_ stories either, that's a dick move on _so many levels_ I can't believe some asshole made me have to even mention it.**

 **4- For the few people that never watched HxH and are only here because of hero aca. I must warn you that HxH is _way more_ violent (both physically and for the characters mentality) so proceed with caution cause things will eventually get...Complicated.**

 **Thanks for the pacience! All jokes from the beginning aside, everyone overwhelming support is the only reason I am still writing this. Keep your eyes open cause T** ** **HE TOURNMENT ARC START ON THE NEXT CHAPTER!****

 ** **That's all. Hope you enjoyed this strange chapter!****


	14. Mina Ashido I

**.**

 **Chapter Thirteen**

 **Mina Ashido I**

When Mina walked into the room, she expected people to be excited over their brief display on the news, maybe gushing about All Might's fight or Killua-chan and Todoroki's awesome quirks.

She got that, for the most part.

Kirishima and Kaminari were talking about being on the news, so was Jirou. Tsuyu, Ochako, and Sero were trying to understand what Killua-chan's quirk was. Midoriya and Ojirou were thanking Aoyama for being a good dude and doing his best to call for backups as fast as possible, regardless of his own health. Tokoyami and Sugar guy where praising All Might fight. Momo was staring at Killua-chan's vacant desk in worry, and sometimes she could see Jirou sending Killua's empty seat an uneasy look.

Overall, the place was bursting with excitement. Mina skipped towards her seat, feeling any remaining of her morning laziness vanish with a simple wave from Kyouka and the boys bright smiles.

She turned to Jirou, ready to gush with her USJ partner "Did you watch the news Jirou?! We looked so awesome for those two seconds! I wish they could spend more time showing us kicking butt-"

A loud bam interrupted her words.

The door slammed open, and Bakugou arrived. He stared blankly at Midoriya for a second but didn't say anything. Slouching down to his seat in somber silence.

Odd.

Come to think of it, his murderous attitude has been oddly mellowed down since the end of the villain attack...

He just looked tired. _Exhausted_. Mina almost feels worried.

Midoriya showed obvious signs of concern despite his trembling hands and shaking legs. Something must have happened.

She doubts the hotheaded will disclose anything though.

Killua walked in a few seconds later. He looked at the corners of the ceiling for a split second before actually focusing on his classmates, blue eyes exasperated in a way Mina hasn't seen before.

Jirou tensed up in his presence.

"Heyo, Killua!" Mina greeted, at the exact same time Momo said: "Good morning Killua-kun"

"Morning."

"Yo Zoldyck. Did you watch the news yesterday?"Kaminari asked, his voice was noticeably quieter when he talked to Killua, his bright enthusiasm turning into a nervous determination.

"No," He said warily, dropping his plain bag on the ground and focusing on the blond "Did something happen?"

A flash of red around his neck made Mina blink. Is Killua-chan using the uniform tie?

"We were on the news," Momo said with a small smile, she sounded happy but Mina suspected it had less to do with everyone being on the news and more because the boy was properly dressed. Kirishima nodded exuberantly, adding excitement to Momo casual delivery "You and Aoyama looked so manly! Todoroki and Tokoyami totally stole the spotlights too!"

"Jirou and I looked like true heroes for a second, but I gotta admit you did steal the show," Mina said, smiling at the laidback boy "Your sick kick got 5seconds of screentime! _Five full seconds of fame_! Isn't that awesome?"

"Not really," Killua said, unimpressed. "Some people may find our quirks cool or relatable, but with All Might on the scene I am sure we will be forgotten in a snap of a finger "

Mina internally pouted, expecting him to get excited over the news not rain on her parade.

"You look distracted today Killua-kun. Did anything happen?" Ochako asked, more curious than worried.

Distracted?

For Mina, he was far from distracted! In fact, ever since Kiri and Midoriya had mentioned his unnerving stare on the bus, she noticed the boy is _always_ taking in every bit of information a room or person had to offer.

"Not really"

"That's wonderful. I am assuming the window problem was fixed?" Momo said, she tried to go for casual but it's clear by her intense eyes that she had been thinking about this for a while now.

Mina sends her a curious look. Honestly, she still doesn't know why Killua was in charge of dealing with Gon's oopsie. Their friendship seems strong but it was not very well explained. She has no idea how they met, for how long they knew each other or anything with real substance.

"It's a work in progress"

Bakugou snorted.

Killua glared at him.

Midoriya looked at Bakugou and then at Killua, opening and closing his mouth for a second before awkwardly approaching the pale boy "Er, Zoldyck-san...?"

Killua lazily turned his attention to Midoriya, his eyes urging the green boy to just get to it.

Midoriya smiled awkwardly, biting his lip before mumbling "Did you... hum, d-did you stay at Kaachan's house yesterday?"

Mina raises a brow, openly skeptical.

You see, despite his awkwardness, Mina respects Midoriya. She may not know him very well but he seems to be a genuinely nice guy, very smart and cute too, in a weird fanboy way. _However_ , if she doesn't get some context right now she is going to be having some second thoughts regarding his intelligence.

"Dude, I don't think he even knows Bakugou's name," Kaminari says, also confused by Midoriya's question "Much less where he lives."

Instead of raising an amused eyebrow as expected, Killua stared at him, unblinking "Why do you ask?"

"Er..." Midoriya looked down, twirling his thumbs nervously "I thought I heard your voice coming from Kaachan's house on my way to school but I didn't, hum, d-didn't see you so I wasn't sure..." He trailed off, "I could have mistaken your voice, and normally I wouldn't bother but you two arrived almost at the same time and you're wearing one of his old shoes-" Wait really? Mina looked at Killua's skull covered tennis shoe with bewilderment "-So I couldn't help but wonder if you two had a sleepover or s-something..."

A loud snort.

But not from Killua.

" _Sleepover?_ " Bakugou spat in the dryest tone possible, his tired eyes burning holes into Killua's back. "You two just crashed in like you owned the damn place!"

Mina blinked.

Wait... Does that mean he actually went to the blond's house?

But that makes no sense!

Momo sent him a hurt look, "You and Gon had a sleepover at Bakugou's?" Her big eyes silently asking _'Why not with me? Am I not good for sleepovers?'_

Killua just glared at Bakugou, trying not to stare directly at the sulking Momo.

"Why?!" Mina yelled, positive her face looked as ridiculous as Kaminari's bugged eyes right now. Midoriya nodded, seemingly just as curious.

"None of your business," Killua answered, daring her to try something. Mina just pouted at the lack of answers, vaguely wondering how such a cute glare could ever scare Jirou and Kaminari.

"Come on Zoldyck!" Toru yelled, getting sucked in by any drama or gossip within hearing distance "You gotta give us more details!"

"Yeah, dude. Don't you two hate each other or something?" Kaminari agreed.

"Hard not too," Bakugou says, which Killua only rolled his eyes at.

"Not my fault your head is too thick for words to get through."

"You're the one acting like a _fucking psycho_ all the time"

" _Language!_ " Momo said firmly, her eyes narrowing at Bakugou "Please tell me you weren't that crude with visits in your home Bakugou-san"

Killua sends her an exasperated look, or tried to, his voice betrayed his amusement "Curses can't hurt me Momo."

"Fuck off Ponytail," Bakugou hissed "No one needs your entitled babysit-"

"Oi, watch your tong-"

"Attention!" Iida yelled at the top of his lung, sprinting inside the classroom and bringing a frown to the three arguing students. The class was momentaneously silent, curious about Iida's intention "Homeroom class is about to begin! Everyone stop talking and take your seat!"

"Everyone is already on their seats Iida-kun" Ochako pointed out.

Iida froze at all the seated students. His whole body trembled with emotions, maybe annoyance or pride, Mina wasn't sure. He gave three sharp nods, chopping the air as he said "I see the class representative already got it covered! Splendid work as always Yaoyozoru-san!"

Almost all students sweatdropped. Momo just smiled awkwardly "I did not do anything Iida-san..."

Mina chuckled at Iida overly strict attitude, amused by the malfunctioning machine sounds he was making. She watched Ochako and Midoriya send him sympathetic looks before turning to Killua to keep pestering him about the sleepover.

The pale boy seemed to sense her intentions, immediately doing his best to sidetrack her "Does anyone know who is going to teach today? Eraser is probably recovering."

Not bad.

That's actually a

"Good question!" Momo voiced her thoughts, still curious but reluctantly deciding to deviate the subject into something Killua is more comfortable with.

"Maybe Midnight" Kirishima suggested, picking up on the attempt to change subjects, "I think she would have enough spare time to teach today"

The door opened. A half-dead mass of sleep deprivation walked into the room, his presence a rejection of Kirishima's suggestion.

"Ahhh!" Midoriya yelped, followed by the whole class. "Aizawa-sensei!"

"Aizawa-san!" Iida screamed, "I am glad you're alright!"

"Alright? He looks like a mummy." Killua commented, giving Iida a bemused side-look before focusing on Aizawa "Shouldn't you be tied to a hospital bed?"

Momo sighed, exasperated by his bluntness.

"My well-being is irrelevant," Aizawa said, getting a wow from Kaminari, his eyes shining in admiration.

Not that Mina could blame the electric boy, she too was successfully wowed. Coming to school on the verge of death? What an absolute legend! He is so cool!

"What's more important" The teacher continued "Is that your fighting isn't over yet"

Not over yet...?

She looked around in confusion and caution. Is he insinuating the villains are still here somewhere...?

"Don't tell me..." Kaminari mumbled nervously.

Bakugou just stared at Aizawa, his tired eyes screaming _'Are you fucking kidding me?'_

"The U.A Sport Festival is about to start" Aizawa finished after a few seconds of dramatic pause, completely killing the tension.

"Yes!" Kirishima yelled, the sheer volume covering Mina's relieved sigh "Why would you scare us like that sensei?!"

Bakugou mood seemed to drop even more, red eyes unconsciously sliding to Killua small frame. He looked positively done with his life. And boy was he angry.

Mina could sympathize. Defeating Killua would be hard _(impossible_ ), especially since she doesn't want to use a deadly acid on her classmates... If she trained a lot however, she could make sure to put up a fight before getting her face decked!

Tooru let out an excited squeal. Aoyama sparkled even more intensely.

Killua raised a brow at everyone's reaction, asking the class something Mina could not hear over the loud cheers.

Momo froze, caught off guard.

Kaminari also froze, clearly appalled by what he heard "Wow, wow, wow! Hold on a second! You don't know about the Sports Festival?!"

"He doesn't know about the Festival?" Mina asked, genuinely surprised someone that out of touch with the news exists "How is this possible? The whole world is always gushing about it!"

"Yeah, it's a big deal! There are flyers and ads all over town, how did you not see it?!" Kirishima exclaimed. Killua's eye twitched at his words, gaining a sympathetic smile from Momo.

What does that smile even mean? Killua-chan is not blind!

Despite her smile, the class representative was just as confused as everyone "Killua-kun..." She said, giving him a puzzled look "Have you really never heard about the Sports Festival...?"

"Wouldn't have asked about it if I did," Killua said, tensing up under all the attention. He ignored the class' disbelief, sending Momo an expectant look.

The girl let out an exasperated yet fond sigh, ready to launch into a rich and detailed explanation.

The teacher beat her to it.

"The Sports Festival is a U.A event to broadcast our students' potential" Eraserhead narrowed his eyes, gauging the pale boy's reactions."It was originally a tournament between students, made to catch the pro-heroes attention but it became publicly popular to the point of taking over the Olympics"

Killua's eyes made a face, fully processing how bizarre his lack of knowledge is. Which proved that this was indeed Killua's first time hearing about the Sports festival.

Unusual. To the point of being straight up bizarre.

But Aizawa was too chill to care.

Or so Mina thought.

Instead of moving past Killua question and explaining more about the Tournament to finish his job faster and just sleep for the rest of the class, Aizawa stared at the pale boy with his unnerving eyes.

"Even while taking your unorthodox situation in consideration, I find it impossible that someone your age never heard about such a widespread event," Aizawa said, his tone openly skeptical "Especially when pursuing a hero carrier"

When Aizawa worded it like that, it was obvious Killua must have lied.

But Killua doesn't seem to be lying, why would he even lie about this anyway?

Mina was confused.

"Unorthodox situation..?" Jirou asked nervously, eyeing Killua as if he was a ticking bomb.

Momo tensed up, giving Aizawa a wary side look. Ashido sends the class representative a funny look.

Why so tense? Does she know about Killua's situation?

Oh my! Is Yaoyozoru, the goody two shoes of class, involved in a scandal?! Is Killua's situation the scandal?

Aizawa stared at Jirou in silence, either wondering how to explain the situation or completely ignoring her question. It's hard to say just from his dead stare.

"He is homeless," Bakugou says bluntly, efficiently putting a pause to Mina's thoughts and making most of the class focus on him. Worryingly enough, this didn't seem to be another one of his creative insults. Momo, in particular, was losing her composure "H-homeless?"

"Is not as bad as it sounds," Killua was quick to say, frowning at the murmurs and questions that swallowed the class.

Momo looked like she desperately wanted to refute his declaration and hug him but the awareness that this is a classroom full of students hungry for drama forced her to regain some balance.

She is no fun.

"Killua-kun" Momo started, somehow sounding calm "This isn't something to be taken lightly."

Killua rolled his eyes at her. Disagreeing.

"Indeed miss Yaoyorozu." The teacher said, the bandages in his face making him look even more dead inside than normal "All Might and Present Mic advised against discussing his current living situation in class but Nezu said it should be acknowledged, and if possible resolved by the end of the week"

"There is no problem to resolve" Killua sighed, his unenthusiastic, almost annoyed tone indicating this wasn't their first time arguing "We are doing fine."

"I beg to differ" Aizawa huffed, ignoring Killua's eye roll "You barely have enough money to get by, much less afford a house, your lack of knowledge on basic concepts is alarming and your absence of guardians is just as worrying as your absence of identity."

Killua froze at the last sentence, caught off guard.

Aizawa smirked sharply underneath those bandages, his eyes crinkling in a dark kind of amusement "It was a good attempt, but kids cannot fool pros."

Mina was confused by the cryptic comment. Good attempt? Fool pros?

Did she miss something?

Momo was looking down, her hands nervously playing with the hem of her skirt. Killua narrowed his eyes, having a silent staring contest with his teacher.

The atmosphere feels tense...

A thick blanket of silence was slowly covering the room again.

Honestly, Mina didn't have the heart to ask what was going on with their staring contest. There were so many things wrong with what Aizawa had said already she wasn't sure where to even start.

No guardians?

Does that mean he has _no dad...? No_ _mom...? Uncles or friends?_

(But Mina heard him talk about Gon on the bus, they are friends right...? does Gon know about this...? Do Gon's parents know about this? Momo is his friend too but is hard to say if she is familiar with all the information Aizawa threw at them.)

Homeless?

 _No... Home...?_

That's horrible! Is that why he slept at Bakugou's house?

 _No identities?_

 _Why? How?_

"As I was saying," Aizawa said, his dead voice making time move again "You'll have a week to train and get ready."

Wait, what...?

"The Sport Festival wi-"

What?

Mina stared incredulously at him. Not even registering his words

"Wait," Toru said, "Are you seriously going to just move on?"

Aizawa glared at her "The Sports Festival is a worldwide event, and the perfect chance to prove to the population we are still a safe school. Zoldyck's situation may be important-" Killua frowned "-but it isn't the priority"

Mina pouted "But-"

"No buts, Nezu will properly disclose on Zoldyck's case if he sees fits, but for now I want you to focus on your carrier. You came here to be a hero, not learn more about your classmate's life."

"But isn't faking IDs fucking illegal?" Bakugou asks out of the blue, giving Aizawa an unreadable look "You're a hero, you can't just gloss over it!"

Mina blinked, unsure how Bakugou came to that conclusion.

"They will be dealt with," Aizawa said, annoyed people are still sidetracking.

Most people seemed to get what was happening but Mina was not one of those people.

"Faking IDs?" Kaminari asks for her, more than a little confused "Aizawa never said any-"

"No identity" Bakugou huffed, staring at him as if he was a dumb bug "We need to show our identity to get in. The _freak_ must have forged one, probably forged fictional parents too, just to get in. Wouldn't put it past his sneaky ass."

Killua glared at Bakugou, his face the perfect image of _'do us all a favor and shut up'._

The glare was actually heavy this time, sharper than normal.

 _Were his eyes always this dark...?_

"Stop talking," Aizawa ordered in annoyance, his patience nowhere to be seen "We have a tournament to discuss. And I have some sleep to catch on."

Mina slumped in her seat, understanding any more conversation regarding Killua will not be tolerated.

.

The tournament explanation was pretty short. Just talks about putting all classes together, the responsibilities of aiming to be a hero, and opportunities to work as a sidekick.

Exciting stuff but generally well known.

It was probably for Killua's sake now that she thinks about it. The poor boy was soaking in all info he could get, face unreadable.

Ochako sends him a few looks mid class, so did Midoriya, Kaminari, Kirishima, Jirou and Momo. But no one made a sound, unwilling to test Aizawa's patience.

With a stern reminder to train hard and not get lazy, the class was finally dismissed.

People immediately walked to Killua. Said boy was not in the mood to be interrogated and pitied. His overwhelming annoyance and even bemusement in the face of all his classmates worry plain to see.

The pale boy patience runs out when Iida tried to go on a lecture about fake IDs and exactly how wrong and disrespectful his action was. Killua turned his back on the poor dude, grabbing a stressed Momo before she could open her mouth and stating "This is stupid, we're wasting lunchtime" before promptly disappearing from the circle of curious students, using his sick speed quirk to run away with Momo.

Iida gasped, dramatically offended, but Mina had to admit Killua had a point.

"Hey," she said, calling her friends "Let's lunch!"

"Yeah, yeah" Jirou said, Kirishima just smiled.

She noticed a disappointed Kaminari staring at where Momo was a second ago and instinctively added, "Wanna join us?"

"Me?" He blinked, getting a wide smile and a "Yes you dummy!" from Mina.

Kirishima gave a big smile of his own, probably going to invite the boy himself if Mina hadn't. Jirou's eyes sparkled weirdly at the addition but she did not comment.

"Sure!" Kaminari chirped, a bounce in his step.

And off they went!

Unsurprisingly, they did not spot Killua in the cafeteria. She tried talking to Kaminari but the boy just shrugged, admitting that he could not keep an eye on Killua even when the boy is minding his own business, so there is no way they'll find him when he is actively trying to hide.

Jirou made a face, agreeing and mentioning it would be impossible to track him by sound either.

She was a bit tense. Distracted too.

Honestly, so was Mina.

A lot happened yesterday. She thought she would have a break today but is barely 10am and she is already over-fixated on the Sports Festival and Killua-chan's situation.

It's crazy to think Killua-chan is homeless.

She feels sad when she imagine him sleeping on a card box or under a bridge but she is also reluctant to bother him, understanding he dislikes their sympathy.

It's still weird and terrible, but if he had no problem with it she shouldn't pester him. Probably.

 _(Should she...?)_

No. No she shouldn't.

Besides, there was other things to talk about, cooler things that brought her excitement instead of confusion and unwanted sympathy.

"Hey Kami, Do you think you'll get far on the Sports Festival?"

"Sure! My quirk is awesome!" He then paused, taking a bite out of his fry on and frowning "I just hope we don't fight the Three Demons"

"Three Demons?" Kiri asked

"Todoroki, Zoldyck, and Bakugou. They are so overpowered! It's not fair!"

"I know right?!" Mina pouted "It's like they're not even trying!"

"Make that four demons! Tokoyami is a beast!" Kirishima yelled, smiling brightly "You should have seen him on USJ! It was so manly!"

They spend the whole lunch discussing their classmates' quirks.

There was something thrilling about throwing all these amazing quirks on the table and knowing there was a very real possibility she would have the opportunity to test her acid against them.

When the bell rung Mina frowned "Already?"

Kaminari made a face. He went to stay by Mina side but Kyouka grabbed his shoulder "Kaminari, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Hum.. Sure?"

Kyouka gave Mina and Kirishima an apologetic look "It's private, sorry guys."

"Oh," She said, confused. She wanted to see what was so important but Jirou seemed very serious, enough for her to respect her wishes "Okay... See you two in class"

"Don't be late!" Kirishima yelled. "Or Aizawa-sensei will kick your ass!"

"Sure,"

.

Killua and Momo were in class when they arrived. The class representative was having a serious discussion regarding rules with Iida and Killua was talking quietly to Ochako about the media...? Or something...?

Mina was a bit lost, picking the conversation in the middle, but Ochako was openly impressed "You got 10000 yens from that?!"

Killua nodded, smirking "Easy money"

"That's amazing! Teach me your ways Zoldyck-san!" She whispered yelled, sounding quirky but looking dead serious.

"Nah" He crossed his arms behind his head "Can't do"

"What?" Ochako was devastated, big eyes widening "Why?!"

"I don't wanna hear any more lectures today"

Ochako frowned, opening her mouth to protest but closing after Killua gave a not so subtle look at Iida and Momo direction, saying something quietly in return.

She blinked, mouthing a silent "Oh"

Mina and Kirishima exchanged looks but didn't comment.

Midoriya walked in, trembling in nervousness and mumbling to himself. He almost bumped into Mina, lost in his own head.

Jirou came soon after, storming inside and glaring at the ground. Kaminari was close behind, sending her a strange look before focusing on Killua. He froze for two seconds, bitting his lips before marching closer and asking "Hey, hum, Zoldyck-san...?"

"Just call me Killua"

"Alright, Zol-Killua, " He said, looking uncomfortable. He opened and closed his mouth, giving a tense Jirou a side look and sweating "Are you a, er..." An awkwardly long pause, a complete switch in words "Do you really have no house?"

A beat of silence.

"I guess so" Killua shrugged, his intense eyes trying to understand what Kaminari was trying to say before he chickens out.

Mina took pity on the uncomfortable blond, blurting out one of her many questions "For how long?"

"Around a year."

"Oh"

"That's rough buddy" Kirishima smiled sadly. Killua made a noncomical sound, not seeming to agree.

Strange.

"Everyone sit down" Mummy Aizawa ordered "Let's not waste time"

.

The class was over in a blink of an eye. Killua got a suspicious block of paper from Aizawa but refused to show anyone besides Momo what it was.

They whispered whatever to each other. Momo looking positively excited. Killua send her a wary look "Don't you dare"

Momo just smiled.

Killua rolled his eyes.

.

There was a lot of people blocking the door, pushing each other to get a better view of Class 1-A

Well...

She always knew popping on TV is awesome but this is ridiculous. It was only around 3 seconds of fame for each student, this is too much!

Mina was both excited an unsettled by how fast they got famous, or at least she was until Bakugou rolled his eyes, saying these 'extras' are just scoping out the competition.

A purple haired dude was quick to be offended by Bakugou's attitude, unaware of the danger of testing the blonde's nonexistent patience. Bakugou has clearly been stressed out lately, challenging him and being an asshole could be deadly, specially when he had that wild look in his eyes, no dumb pondering if he should spit on the purple boy face out of spite or just say 'fuck it' to the rules and beat him to a pulp.

Bakugou took an intimidating step forward and Mina silently sends her prayers to the purple asshole.

"Momo-san!" Someone amidst the crowd of people yelled, the high pitched voice cheerful and warm, completely different from the anger and challenge in everyone else demeanor.

Bakugou instantaneously tensed up, his eyes reflecting a clear wish for death and genocide. The small twitch of his eyebrow somehow managing to scream "Fuck my life"

Now that was amusing. Mina couldn't help but be curious.

Who does this childish voice belong to? How cool must they be if they managed to be on a first name basis with the class princess and annoy Bakugou with its mere voice?

"Gon-san?" Momo questioned, searching someone in the crowd with a small smile.

"Gon?" The class parroted, intrigued and wary.

Gon was the dude that broke someone's window, wasn't he? Mina did not expect the boy that obliterated the school record to have such a chirpy voice.

"Momo-san!" The owner of the voice yelled again, lightly shoving the angsty purple haired boy out of the way and stumbling to the front of the door "I want you to meet my friends!"

Mina blinked, almost blinded by the boy's bright smile and sparkling honey eyes. He seemed to exude energy, his enthusiasm encouraging Mina to smile too.

"There is no one following you Gon," Killua said, his whole disposition going from mildly bored to energetic the moment he laid his eyes on Gon, "I think you lost them"

Gon blinked, looking back at the crowd and frowning "Oh"

Mina couldn't quite believe how adorable this powerhouse was. Only Midoriya and Kirishima's starry-eyed gushing over their idols could compete. That and Killua mischevious smirks.

"Wait, you're Gon?" Kaminari asked, sizing him up " I thought you would be...Taller"

"And edgier" Mina added, gladly replacing her mental image of bandaged hands, baseball bats, sharp features and dark leather jackets with this goofy boy with grass hair, childish eyes and funky green boots.

Momo smiled in amusement, unconsciously covering the lower half of her face. Killua just made a face, probably imagining an edgy Gon.

"Even a kid got into the Hero course," The Purple boy said, eyes narrowing. He glared at an unbothered Gon for a second before turning his back and hissing spitefully "What a joke."

"Excuse me! Gon is 15!" Someone in the crowd of students yelled offended, a big boy with sharp teeth and metal hair added: "He can kick your ass!"

Momo agreed energetically with the loud dude in the crowd, as did Killua and while Mina does not know that much about Gon, she too was very inclined to agree. If this boy launched a ball 8km away, there is no way he isn't terrifying on the battlefield.

The purple boy was smart enough to recognize a losing battle and vanish from sight.

Gon smiled at the crowd of people, eyes somehow even brighter. He focused back to Killua, snapping his fingers in realization "Oh right! Killua, I need to show you to my friends!"

He then proceeded to trespass into the class, breaking the rules with the confidence of a professional troublemaker. Iida and Momo were staring at him as if he committed a serious crime but Gon completely ignored them, tugging at Killua's sleeve and dragging the unamused boy to the door with a determined look.

Mina's eyes sparkled, amused.

A gasp of realization "You!" Midoriya said out of the blue, shaking his shook away "You're the self destructive idiot Zoldyck mentioned!"

Gon tilted his head, staring at Midoriya for a second before looking at an annoyed Bakugou and lighting up "Oh, and you must be Deku-san! Bakugou-san talks a lot about you!"

Midoriya excited smile froze, curious eyes widening to terror.

"Only good things, I assure you." Killua said dryly, getting a strangled noise from Midoriya and an empty laugh from Bakugou.

"Fuck you Zoldyck" Bakugou huff, flipping him the bird "I am out of here"

Momo shook her head in disapproval and Killua eyes twinkled with amusement. When he disappeared from view Killua added "I don't think he is kidding"

"We should hurry then Killua, Mitsuki-san wouldn't be happy if we miss dinner." Gon says, frowning. Mina barely had time to process his answer before the boy was walking out, sending one final smile at Midoriya and Momo's direction "We'll talk more tomorrow! I still need to show Killua to Ibara, Tetsutetsu and Monoma!"

"Jeez, " Killua complained, but his eyes were soft. He turned to Momo and smiled "See ya tomorrow!"

"Bye Killua-kun," Momo smiled back. "Bye Gon-san!"

"Bye Momo-san!"

Ashido was surprised when the pale boy actually turned to her and Kaminari, giving a lazy wave before his friend let out a sound of joy and both disappeared from view.

Kaminari waved back awkwardly, his smile small but genuine. Mina snorted, stopping her energetic waves.

"You look so awkward dude" Mina commented, nudging his side "Light it up! You're friends right?"

Kaminari seemed unsure.

* * *

 **I couldn't fit the Tournament in this chapter, the chapter was already taking long enough at it is and making everyone wait for god knows how many more weeks would make me feel bad. As an apology for hyping everyone for nothing, I'll let you pick the POVs through the whole Festival Arc!**

 **Here are the POV options for the next chapter!**

 **-Momo Yaoyorozu IV - Start of the Sports Festival (Self-Esteem Issues and Friendship)**

 **-Monoma Neito III - Start of the Sports Festival (Pride and Momona levels of bitching)**

 **-Kaminari Denki III - Start of the Sports Festival (Hope and Admiration)**

 **Even though not much happened in this chapter, I still hope you enjoyed reading it!**


	15. Monoma III

**.**

 **Chapter Fourteen**

 **Monoma Neito III**

A lot happened since Gon threw that baseball into god knows where.

Bad things, that is.

Monoma still had vines for hair while doing the 'throw a ball' test so he scored a pathetic 27 meters. The next two test results were also laughable if the background snickers were anything to go by. Even Gon said "That was pretty bad Monoma-san" which was fair considering how he effortlessly broke practically every record in the school but still, not very good for Monoma's pride.

When he arrived home, the house was empty. Monoma was feeling annoyed so he indulged on a refined lunch and set off to spend the rest of the dying afternoon watching TV. Only to have the displeasure of having his favorite soap opera ruined by a bored reporter with fake blond hair gushing about Class 1-A. Apparently, the class was attacked on a trip to USJ and therefore the whole world should care.

He was already dreading the next day, those attention seekers would start thinking they were all hot stuff for sure, just because they appeared on TV and got front seats to watch All Might fight.

Lucky bastards.

The buttered croissant he was munching on lost its taste, the clips of Class 1-A being attacked effectively killing his appetite. Outraged, Monoma turned the TV off, being petty enough to miss the long-awaited confrontation between his favorite character and her cheat of a husband in favor of avoiding future news break.

.

The next day the class representative was decided, and since being nice did not translate to being smart, none of his classmates voted for him.

Everyone voted for Gon.

Gon and his stupid green boots.

It was understandable, the boy had raw power, a heart of gold, and enough charisma to make anyone he met willingly die for him. Unfortunately, this knowledge didn't make their choice any less stupid.

Monoma's seat was beside Gon's, he could see as clear as day the boy didn't know what the hell he was doing. He wasn't even exaggerating, the green boy opened the wrong page all the time, overheated over stupid things, got distracted by anything that moved, and overall just failed to organize his life.

So why, oh why would anyone ever think he could take care of the whole class?

"Ah!" Gon stared in surprise at the 7 votes he got. "That's a lot of votes!"

"Hell yeah, it is!" Tetsutetsu said.

"And you deserve each and every one of them!" Ibara said with stars in her eyes, getting a cheer from some of their classmates. Gon smiled at them, brows furrowed in confusion. "Ah, that's very nice of you all, but I don't want to be the class representative."

Monoma almost fell out of his seat, Gon's raw honesty still catching him off guard. His classmates were in different states of exasperation and amusement, quick to try to convince him to at least give his new position a try!

Despite their best attempts, the boy was not convinced.

Kan chuckled at Gon's stubbornness, shaking his head and re-making the votes.

Yet again, the only person that voted for Monoma was himself. He stared at Ibara and Gon in betrayal. Ibara met his betrayed look with cold eyes, not ashamed to vote for herself, and Gon smiled apologetically, saying Tetsutetsu had already asked for his vote but if they did it again he would be happy to vote for Monoma.

One of Monoma's eyes twitched.

Kind idiots aside. Not all was a complete disaster. At least the new class representative, Kendo, was a responsible person now.

Cheers for small miracles or whatever.

.

USJ was still under construction so they could not have their Rescue class.

Gon whined, "But I wanna go!"

Monoma clenched his fists.

 _'So does everyone.'_

"I know," The teacher said, sounding genuinely apological when he added, "Please open to page 64. Keeping your homework up to date is also important."

Papers and pencil cases were violently thrown over desks. A disappointed and angry aura surrounding the room.

It was not fair.

Class 1-A had put on their suit on and done real hero work by All Might side, why couldn't they do it too? Why must they be stuck here? Filling pages with numbers and quadric functions, of all things.

It was not fair at all!

If those brats hadn't destroyed the place he would be in his snazzy outfit, rescuing dummies with his friends.

Monoma clenched his teeth, doodling a shitty caricature of that stuck-up with glasses on the edge of his math notebook, barely paying attention to Kan's words.

It was all the Class 1-A fault!

.

Thankfully the boring homework class was cut short and Kan spent the rest of the time explaining the Sports Festival, instantaneously putting Monoma in a good mood.

Ah, the Sports Festival. One of the most important events in modern society. He used to watch it with his parents religiously when he was younger, cheering on his favorite hero-to-be with his dad and listening to his mom trash-talking the losers.

To actually take part in it, it was like a dream come true! With a huge crowd cheering for him while he showed off his quirk, the precious chance to appear on live TV! And the sweet, sweet opportunity to destroy Class 1-A, get front row seats to observe their inflated ego crumble!

Monoma smiled, which started out smug, but grew sharp and dark. Evil chuckles escaping his lips just imagining.

Gon poked his shoulder, eyes full of genuine confusion. "Monoma-san, what's the Sports Festival?"

The class sent him a strange look.

Holy shit. He was serious.

"Do you live under a rock?" Monoma scoffed, smile dropping. "How can you not know about the Sports Festival?"

"I live on an island." Gon corrected, frowning. "I don't think you can live under a rock."

Setsuna snorted.

"Of course you live on a fucking island..." Monoma sighed to himself. It fitted the wild sunshine child esthetic he got going quite perfectly.

Ibara sent his cursing ass a nasty look before turning to Gon and explaining the Festival in a far more detailed manner.

Gon listened with rapt attention and lighted up when Ibara mentioned the whole school competing together. "That's awesome! I can finally present you all to Killua!"

Oh.

Oh _fuck_. Wasn't he the paranoiac best friend? The one from-

"The white boy from class 1-A?" The girl seated in front of him, someone with a mushroom quirk, asked. He couldn't see her eyes but she was clearly bothered by this Killua. "The one that kicked the villain to oblivion on TV?"

Gon nodded cheerfully, swinging his stupid boots up and down. "Yup! You all will love him!"

Somehow, Monoma highly doubted it. Everyone in class 1-A was a bitch, there were no exceptions.

"Sure," Tetsutetsu and Ibara said, looking unsure but not displaying the same repulsion as Monoma.

"Would you be terribly sad if I destroyed your friend?" Monoma tried, itching to break class 1‑A's pride but afraid it may make him lose Gon's trust.

Ibara sent him a disgruntled look. The mushroom girl also spared him a disappointed look, which was the most hypocrite bullshit he ever witnessed. She and her stupid mushrooms were clearly thinking the same! She had no right to be annoyed over i-

Gon laughed loudly, genuinely amused by his threat. "Killua is strong, you can't defeat him Monoma-san"

"Perhaps he is stronger," He hissed in displeasure, clearly not believing what he said. Gon's superhuman strength aside, nothing could beat his copy quirk, he was a true powerhouse, millions of quirks in one. "But I am smart!"

Super smart.

His parents always made sure to praise his smart thinking. He was a genius for his age!

Gon shook his head with such confidence Monoma couldn't help but feel personally attacked. He took pride in his intelligence, thank you very much! This kind of attitude was offensive!

"Killua is smart too," He smiled, ignoring the way Monoma's eye-twitched. "Smarter than anyone in this class!"

His classmates exchanged looks, knowing Gon was brutally honest but unsure if his clear admiration for this Killua made him biased.

.

"This is Killua! He is my best friend!" Gon said displaying a short albino boy. The boy smiled at Gon's presentation, giving a lazy wave. "Yo"

He looked at the albino boy up and down. No charismatic energy, no bounce in his step or any outstanding features outside of his blue eyes, and even that looked bad in Monoma's eyes.

This was Killua? This was the best friend in the whole world Gon gushed about? He looked plain, like a cotton quirk user or a cloud one considering the sky blue of his eyes.

Ibara smiled politely, black eyes silently judging him, also classifying him as unworthy of being Gon's best friend. "It's nice to finally meet you! My name is Ibara Shiozaki."

She offered a handshake. Killua gave her hand a look before taking it.

"Killua Zoldyck. It's nice to meet you too." He openly stared at her hair, not as amazed as Gon but still intrigued. "Do you need to use earth in your shampoo to keep them healthy?"

"No"

"Ah"

Tetsutetsu jumped on Killua as soon as their hands disconnected. "And I am Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu! We heard a lot about you!"

Killua eyes raised a brow, musing out loud. "Metal Metal? Really...?"

Which was fair but Monoma didn't like it. So what if Tetsutetsu name was dumb? He was still a great guy! Not that a class-A student would ever recognize greatness. Entitled assholes.

"I am Pony Tsunotori!" She said with a heavy accent. "Japanese bad but fast learning language!"

"Monoma Neito," He said shortly, eyeing the boy up and down. He couldn't tell what the hell his quirk was, but he was positive Gon could kick his ass. He smiled smugly. "My class is going to annihilate yours."

Gon and Ibara sent him an exasperated look. Kendo was far less merciful, quick to slap him upside the head. "Don't be rude!"

"Gon friend is friend too!" Pony nodded, getting a smile from Gon.

"It's fine," Killua smirked, acting as if Monoma's actions were particularly amusing. "I can't wait to disappoint him."

"Killua..." Gon sighed, "Now you're the one being rude."

"What? You want me to give him false hopes?"

And they started bickering. It was all friendly and teasing, but Monoma couldn't help but hate every word that came out of the white brat's mouth.

The nerve of this kid! Monoma will rub his white hair in the mud and he will do it joyously!

 _'I am sorry Gon, but he is going down'_

.

Gon was talking to Setsuna, Pony and Fukidashi. Monoma honestly wasn't paying attention, not until Fukidashi's manga bubblehead was filled by a *GASP* followed by four exclamation points, the two girls by his side positively taken aback.

"What's happening?" The class representative, Kendo, asked in her authoritative voice.

"Gon is homeless!" Setsuna yelled.

Monoma dropped his pen.

That was...Not what he was expecting to hear.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Gon frowned, shoulders tensing up. "I live with Mito-san!"

"But isn't that on an island?"

"Your point?"

Damn, he actually seemed bothered by this questioning.

"Are you living with her now...?"

"No, I am searching for Ging."

Mushroom Girl growled, her late homework abandoned in favor of gossip. "So you are homeless!"

"No! I just said I-"

"Gon, where are you living?" Kendo asked gently, "Not where's your home, just where are you staying right now?"

"Bakugou-san's house." No idea who that was but at least he had a house, that's progress for sure. "I don't think I'll stay there for long though, Bakugou seems stressed with us there and Momo wants us in her house, which sounds nice... Killua said she is determined."

"Momo?" Setsuna blinks. "As in, a Momo I don't know about, or are we talking about the Yaoyorozu Momo?"

"The Yaoyorozu."

Mushroom Girl, Ibara and Setsuna lighted up.

"She wants you in the Yaoyorozu mansion? That place must be huge! I wish I would live there!" Setsuna pouted, sounding jealous but still glad Gon had a good place to stay. Ibara was in the same boat as her. "What about your own house? Do you have one beside the one on Whale Island?"

Gon thought for a second before shaking his head. "No, I don't."

"So you are kind of homeless? Like not really homeless but still a little." Setsuna chirped, getting really close to his space. "You follow?"

Gon nodded, unbothered by the close proximity. Geez, dude really had no boundaries.

"Come on Setsuna," Kendo said, "Stop harassing the boy."

"Now, you shouldn't be talking about this stuff with the poor fella," Hizashi said, his presence silencing the classroom. "Come on! We haven't got all day!"

.

As the days passed by, Gon got a little better at school. Keeping up with his strange questions but no longer having trouble to stay in place or go to the right page.

"I am still new to how this place writes so Momo is teaching me how to read!" He explained with a smile, getting everyone motivated to help with his studies and making Monoma feel bad for all the times he mentally declared Gon a slow idiot.

Now, whenever Gon asked him something basic, Monoma made sure to at least try not to roll his eyes and sigh.

.

Gon looked happy. Even more than usual.

"Did something happen?" Ibara asked.

"Yup!" His whole body moved with the word, excitement so strong his yellow backpack jumped with him. Monoma had honestly never paid attention to Gon's backpack, but he was pretty sure it wasn't that eye-catching yesterday. "Bakugou-san wanted us out of the house, has been for a while now."

 _'What an asshole'_ Monoma thought, snarling. _'As expected of a Class 1-A student'_

"And his mom finally lost her patience-"

 _'What a bitch'_

"so now we are at Momo's house!" He smiled. "It's like a long sleepover!"

Ah, so he was living with the rich girl from the Yaoyorozu family?

This explained his new expensive yellow and red backpack, it also explained all the animal stickers covering said backpack. Foxes, dogs, bears and even fantasy creatures he had never seen before, like that fox-bear thing, the dinosaur with strawberries on its back and the horse with bubbles.

Must be from some foreign anime.

He doubted the Yaoyorozu heir watched shounen animes so she must have gone out of her way to buy him everything, proving to be just as helpless against Gon's childish eyes as Ibara.

.

A week passed quickly.

Before he knew it, he was already putting on his PE uniform with his friends and getting ready to wow everyone during the Sports Festival.

He smiled at the way the polished lockers reflected his appearance. Blue looked great on him, perfect for live TV.

"Is everyone ready?" Monoma asked, smiling at his determined classmates.

Gon nodded, stretching his arms and smiling. Thankfully, he was not using his trademark green atrocity, but instead brown combat boots. The stitched HxH by the side showing it was from Hero Harvest, a professional and expensive shoe brand. If Monoma himself wasn't wearing his pristine white tennis shoes he would almost be jealous.

As it was, he was overjoyed to see that green nightmare gone. Now the media officially had no reason not to love Gon, and by extension Class 1-B!

"You bet!" Tetsutetsu and Jurata yelled, fist pumping the air. "Let's show Class 1-A what we are made of!"

Awase and Kosei did not say anything but they too, looked ready for battle.

"No, not so fast," Monoma said, surprising his simple-minded classmates. "The crushing shouldn't be immediate. We need to catch them by surprise!"

The cheers paused. Everyone sent him a look, varying from eager to wary. His smirk widened at the attention. "We should all lay low, let them savor their precious spotlight in the first preliminary round. When they start to forget us and get high on it all, we can show our true power and snatch the glory from them!" He chuckled at his perfect plan, putting his hands on his hips. "It will be like taking candy from a kid!"

Gon sweat-dropped but whatever he tried to say was overpowered by his classmates' cheers. The loud boys shouted in agreement and even his reserved companions seemed to consider his idea. "Not bad Monoma. But what about Gon? He broke school records, I don't think people will overlook his position."

"Gon is a powerful element, he doesn't even need to try to catch people by surprise, it would be impossible to hide him." Monoma agreed, still smirking. "But he is the perfect bait! The crowd will be so focused on our little monster they will categorize him as a force of his own instead of a mere student."

Gon was somewhat flattered by the compliment, lighting up in determination when Monoma added: "I trust him to win this and catch their attention."

And so it was decided.

They proudly marched out of the dressing room, meeting up with the girls in a big hallway connected to the stage and sharing Monoma's plan. The excited chatter of his classmates' approval and the muffled cheers from outside bounced inside the metal walls, making the butterflies in his stomach dance in anxiety and overwhelming excitement.

Sunlight warmed his face when he stepped into the open stage, the once muffled roars of the crowd now louder than ever, deafening to the point of drowning his senses.

Ah, how he loved the song of fame.

A quick scan in the area revealed the place was full, heroes and experienced sidekicks occupying every seat. While most were focusing on Class 1-A, a multitude of familiar heroes were focusing on his class, searching for Gon, no doubt.

Monoma smirked, unconsciously chuckling at how people dismissed the small boy with spiky hair.

They were in for a surprise!

"Welcome to the Sports Festival! It's great to see so many determined youths ready for battle~" Midnight said, her sex appeal cranked up to the max in real life. "Before we begin, it is custom for the student that scored highest in the entrance exam to deliver a speech! May Gon Freecs, please take the stage!"

The crowd was now fully focusing on Class B. No eyes straining to the loser team.

"Ah, that's me!" Gon said, widening his eyes. Everyone eagerly pushed him forward, their excited cheers making him chuckle, bouncing up to where Midnight awaited.

The whole stage broke into hushed whispers, sending incredulous and disbelieving looks in Gon's direction. A few students from the General studies snarled, others from the Engineering Department snickered.

Thankfully the loud roar of Class 1-B and some Class 1-A students were more than enough to devour the voice of those skeptical idiots, all of which were oblivious to how fatal underestimating Gon would turn out.

When his short classmate picked the microphone everyone quieted down, curious about his words.

"I did not prepare a speech." Gon wasted no time admitting, which got him amused looks from Class 1-B, "But I have been hearing about this festival so much, I know everyone has been looking forward to it!" He smiled at his class and at some people in Class 1-A. "I am sure everyone will give their best, so I promise not to go easy!"

"Not to go easy? Dude you should do your best too!" Some idiot from class 1-A yelled, immediately being shut down by an angry blond. "Do you want someone that launched a ball 8 km away to punch your face without holding back?"

Silence washed over the students.

Killua broke it with an amused snort.

"Haha, yeah dude, I see your point!" The same idiot laughed out loud, voice cracking three times.

.

The first challenge was an obstacle course. A dangerous race.

Monoma liked to think he could be in the front if he really tried but it only took two seconds to be proven wrong.

Killua popped out of nowhere, wearing a mocking smirk and flashing it at a furious blond in the front. "See ya at the finish line." The bastard then proceeded to playfully wave at the daughter of the Yaoyorozu family, and disappeared into thin air. The teasing wasn't directed at Monoma but he still felt personally attacked.

Gon followed his albino friend's example, jumping over the mass of people and vanishing into thin air.

"Killua Zoldyck takes the lead in a matter of seconds!" Hizashi yelled, making Monoma swear loudly with the disbelieving crowd and driving the angry blond to be propelled forward. Monoma glared at the explosive asshole, having enough sense to drop down and avoid most of the fire but still annoyed.

"Followed closely by the one and only Gon Freecs!" Hizashi keep yelling, "They are now faced with the first barrier! Robot inferno! What shall they-" A laugh "Ouch! No hesitation! The poor robot never had a chance against Freecs's powerful kick!"

 _'As it should!'_ Monoma smiled to himself, the little tilt of his lips unstable. _'It's fine, Gon's got this!'_

For now, he should focus on his own problems. He started running, trying not to touch any students with bizarre and useless quirks, and doing a wonderful job at it, only to be hit by a sudden cold and feel the floor go slippery. People lost control, slipping on the floor and grabbing anything nearby to stand still while a stuck-up dual colored asshole forced his way through. Overpassing everyone and freezing a huge zero-point robot.

Monoma grabbed a boy's shoulder, unhappy to see he had far too much fur for a quirk. It was disgusting, Monoma jumped away, getting elbowed in the hips and brushing against someone with a sharp teeth quirk that made his jaw itch. He tested three more useless quirks before bumping into the Gravity Girl from Class 1-A and accidentally receiving her light and tingly quirk.

That should be enough.

He made people float just the tiniest bit above the floor, confusing and disorienting everyone that couldn't feel solid ground anymore, and releasing them a second later. The disturbance was enough to give him a small lead from the sardine-packed part of the race, getting front seats to watch the frozen robot fall to the ground.

Monoma smirked at his hand, it was not a flashy quirk but it was strong. He clenched and unclenched his hand, noticing soft pink pats had sprouted on the tip of his fingers. He poked his clothes and shoes, sensing the fabric immediately get lighter. Broken pieces of robots fell all around him, some torn, some crushed. When they came too close, he made them float.

"Freecs and Zoldyck are already at the second obstacle!" The speakers blasted, making the few students who weren't that invested in the tournament stare incredulously at the sky and feeding the fire within all the ambitious heroes in training.

"The ropes are barely slowing them down, they are completely unfazed! Oh- Oh my goodness! Zoldyck pushes Freecs out of the rope but instead of falling down he swings back in place with only his feet! Is Freecs a monkey?!" His teacher yelled, stopping when a tired voice added: "Both display a scary amount of momentum understanding and coordination, I wouldn't be surprised if they could run on walls and handle upside down fights without losing their balance."

"Damn, even I can't do that yet," Hizashi said, voice lowering considerably, "...Are these boys even human?"

 _'Who cares about their humanity? Tell me who is first!'_

"The two keep trying to kick the other out of the ropes! They keep switching between first and second place, smiling through it all." He sounds incredulous. "Could it be they are merely playing? I can't say, it's pure madness! Meanwhile, Bakugou and Todoroki are trying their best to catch up! Their quirks are far flashier but will it be powerful enough to match our leading duo?"

Monoma toned out the commentary, urging Hizashi to just go back to Gon while he used his temporary levitation quirk to move robots out of the way and direct them to where the powerhouses like the daughter of the Yaoyorozu family, Kendo, a shadow bird and a plethora of other strong quirk users were concentrated.

He finally crossed the field of destroyed robots when he heard it, Hizashi's narration got back to the two on the lead. "Ooh, now we and our little monsters are met with the final barrier! A path full of danger lurking underneath the ground." His voice dropped. "It's a minefield!"

Shit. There was a minefield after this?

Monoma slowed down, letting people surpass him when he saw the large abyss ahead, its edge connected to platforms by a variety of ropes. He had heard about this from Mic a few minutes ago but he could feel his copied quirk get closer to its time limit. It was better to keep an eye on what the next best quirk to go would be.

"Freecs tries to trip Zoldyck but that boy is way too fast! He jumps over Freecs, using his rival surprise to dip his face in the mud!" Hizashi roars, "It's activating the minefields, he was blasted really hard! Zoldyck is back in the lead!"

 _No!_

Monoma glared at the useless students passing by and slapped the head of a short boy with a curious quirk, not caring when the boy fell down mid-jump, hitting the ground instead of another purple ball he had been using as a mattress. Why feel bad? The boy was from the Department of Support, he never had a chance to begin with.

Plus Monoma found the yellow balls in his hair to be aesthetically ridiculous.

"Oh? Freecs is already on his feet again! He is running fast but will he be able to reclaim first place? The race is almost over!"

 _'Come on Gon, you can win!'_ Monoma huffed to himself, sticking his new balls on the rope to make it larger and give more space for his foot.

"Freecs seems to be aiming to, to...Er.." His voice turned confused. "Oi Eraser, what's with his sudden kic-"A dramatic gasp, overpowering whatever his partner would answer. "Unbelievable! He kicked his boot at Zoldyck!" His voice got even louder somehow. "A great improvisation but it seems the Class 1-B powerhouse went overboard with his strength! That's a miss for sure!'

"It isn't." Eraserhead said. "Keep your eyes on the screen."

"There is no screen around!" Monoma huffed to himself, getting off his first rope and slowly moving to the next one. Trying to pay attention to his surroundings and to the commentary.

"Unbelievable! The tennis flies over Zoldyck like a bullet, hitting the ground and activating the minefield! What a wonderful idea!" His voice drops again. "Too bad Zoldyck dodges it. Such effortless moves, he seems to have victory in the bag! oh, oh!-" A dramatic and very unnecessary pause "What is this?! The dirt from Gon's attack has barely set down and another mine was already activated! The explosion happened directly underneath Zoldyck, it seems the sudden lack of vision caused him to step on a mine!" A disappointed sigh, you could hear his pout. "Shame. I expected better from the kid."

"It wasn't a misstep. Freecs used the dirt from the first explosion to hide the second boot." Eraserhead corrected, sounding impressed, but just barely. "His second attack landed, look at Zoldyck's leg, that footprint wasn't there before the second explosion. I am surprised he can keep running as if nothing happened, I doubt the bone broke, but Freecs's attack was far from gentle."

Monoma smirked, almost falling down his rope when Hizashi said "Damn you're right! Gon may have lost his shoes but he takes the lead again! Both leave the minefield behind! They are practically at the end now!"

Monoma landed on the next platform, happy to feel solid ground again and even happier to hear the booming "They cross the finish line like rockets! It's too fast for me! Was it a tie? Are we witnessing the first tie in the Sport Festival history? The footage has the answer! Replay it for me baby." A tense pause. "Oh damn, that was a close call! But it looks like Gon Freecs won by a centimeter! Can anyone take this legend from the top or was he born to break records?!" His teacher threw another praise at Gon and then proceeded to comment over the two stupid Class 1-A boys trying to win third place.

Monoma didn't give a fuck about Dual Popsicle and the Explosive boy's wasted efforts on the preliminary, plus, Present Mic already talked about every obstacle, so he tuned him out.

That was a win for Class 1-B bitch!

Monoma smirked, drunk on the victory. His excitement died once he felt how sticky his purple balls turned after his burst of excitement.

Yeah, he ain't dealing with this instability while walking on ropes. He looked back at the people using the ropes filled with yellow balls and internally said _'Sorry, no more bridges for you'._ before brushing his hand on the tip of a mob of blond hair, happy to see his purple balls be replaced by electricity. He accidentally shocked an emo girl in his excitement but since she was from class 1-A Monoma didn't care.

Monoma inwardly laughed when she glared at the blond, tripping him with her aux cords. The loud thump of a body hitting the floor and the yelp her actions ensued was amusing, but not something Monoma wanted to happen to himself. So he forced himself to not laugh and keep his new quirk under control.

He wasn't going very fast but progress was still progress. At least no one would try to trip him while he was electric.

.

Monoma hated minefields and he hated the reckless idiots exploding by his side.

Goddamn it, Tetsutetsu! And a big fuck you to the freckled broccoli for gathering mines and having no consideration for how his explosion would affect the rest of the students. Now his uniform was dirty and there was dust in his hair.

.

When he reached the finish line he basked in the constant cheers, pretending everything was for him. He wasn't exhausted like some of his classmates were but he was kind of tired. So he sat down to rest his legs, listening to Midnight's announcement. "The first game of the first year stage is finally over. Now take a look at the results!"

The main billboard of the arena lit up with every student's picture and a colorful plate stating their name and place.

Gon was first, as expected. Then was Killua, that broccoli asshole (Midoriya Izuku the billboard said), the stuck-up heir of the Todoroki family, and so on...

Eventually, it was revealed Monoma got in 39th place, ranking close to most of his classmates. But that was alright, their payoff in the next stage was inevitable, Class 1-B would soon join Gon to the top.

And speaking of Gon...

Where was he?

Monoma searched for large groups of people, easily finding Gon. As he suspected, the boy was socializing, talking with Pony, Yaoyorozu, and a pink girl (Mina Ashido said the billboard). Killua was by Gon's feet half-heartedly cleaning up his red leg with a white cloth, rolling his eyes at Yaoyorozu but accepting the disinfectant she created for him.

"Congratulations to those present," Midnight said, attracting everyone's eyes back to her. "Unfortunately anyone later than 42th didn't make it."

Ooof, that was close. If he had been just a little slower he wouldn't have made it...

"Now, the real competition is about to begin. The press army will be all over it, give it your all!" She swung her velvet duster-like whip in the air, making the colorful screen behind her roll like a casino jackpot while she declared "Now then, here's the second game! I already know what it is but what could it be? What could it be?" The screen stopped moving, in it was written 'Cavalry battle'. "I just said it and now here it is! Cavalry battle!"

Midnight proceeded to explain how the game worked, going on about teams of three or four, team points and finally, individual points.

Monoma blinked at the numbers, pretty sure the first place had way too many zeros.

"That's right, the first place is worth 10.000.000 points!" Midnight's smile was straight up sadistic. "It's a one-way ticket to victory, a chance for the underdog to reach the top!"

The atmosphere grew thick immediately, hungry eyes staring at Gon as if he was a ticket to victory. A challenge they would do anything to conquer.

He was puzzled by his peers' intensity, not quite getting how everyone could act so fearless and determined after watching Gon's superhuman display.

Monoma wasn't even the focus of anyone yet he still felt overwhelmed by this sea of fire.

It was madness.

Scary even.

He impatiently pushed some people aside to look at Gon's face, grudgingly concerned about how he would react to this kind of attention when all he was used to was being underestimated and getting flooded by kindness.

Monoma wasn't expecting tears or anything of that kind, but he also wasn't expecting a smile.

There was no anxiety. No worry at all.

Gon was glowing with barely contained excitement. Cute honey eyes now burning a heavy golden, facing everyone's fire with an inferno of his own and a smile that screamed _'Bring it On'_

* * *

 **You all better get ready cause this tournment is (really unfair not gonna lie) going to stray a lot from canon!**

 **Hope you had fun! Here's your POV options!**

 ** _\- Momo Yaoyorozu IV_**

 ** _-Monoma Neito IV_**

 ** _-Midoriya Izuku V_**

 ** _ ** _PS: Votes last 3 days. Any vote that come afterwards will not be considered._**_**


	16. Midoriya Izuku V

.

 **Chapter Fifteen  
**

 **Midoriya Izuku V**

Midoriya stared at the billboard, trying not to cry at the number three shining beside his name.

He needed to be number one.

He promised All Might he would be number one. The desperation to win gave him enough strength to do the unthinkable and surpass both Todoroki and Kaachan, two amazing people.

But even this miracle wasn't good enough.

His eyes moved to Gon and Killua, fixated on their petite but powerful form. He witnessed firsthand how fast, strong, smart, quick under pressure and surprisingly merciless Killua can be. Midoriya had put him on a pedestal after the villain attack, he knew back then the pale boy could destroy him easily.

To see Gon surpass Killua is nerve-wracking. Even more so with the pressure to surpass the two. Reach the top.

His vision blurred. Terrified of failing and disappointing All Might but not believing in a way to defeat the two. They are too capable, barely human.

It scares him. Gods it scares him so much.

But he can't afford to lose. It's not an option. No matter how many bones he breaks. He will climb to the top!

He clenched his trembling hand into a fist. Ready for the next challange.

.

Cavalry battle.

Gon is worth 10 000 000 points. He _needs_ to catch him.

It's alright, Midoriya can do it!

 _(Can do he truly...?)_

All he needs is to understand Gon and form a strategy against him!

Unfortunately, he doesn't know Gon well, most of the information he has is either based on his appearance or someone else description. His hero notebook is filled with speculations regarding his strength and sketched of what he thought Gon would look like.

Midoriya doesn't know what to think of his target. He is a wildcard. He had looked like a dork, a bit of an airhead when he gave his speech but his presentation went completely against his performance. If the scary narration Present Mic and Aizawa gave were anything to go by, the boy is very, very smart and more stubborn than Killua. A horrible combination for an adversary.

Midoriya may be determined but he knows he won't be able to keep track of Gon. The only person that can keep him in check is the very pedestal he is trying to surpass.

"Zoldyck-san!" He yelled at his only hope, determination, and anxiety making his heart beat faster. "Please join my tea-"

"Sorry, I already have a team." Killua waved him off, filling Midoriya with dread, said dread turned to despair once Killua nodded towards his team: Their class representative and the star of Class 1-B himself. Momo was creating a thin metal wire and Gon was trying to convince a very disgusted blond to join them. Judging from the blond loud refusals to be in the same team as two "Class 1-A jerks", Gon probably would not make any progress with him.

"You'll team up with Gon?" Midoriya squeaked, his determined smile frozen in place.

"Yup"

His smile trembled at the confirmation, green eyes hollow.

He was so screwed.

To make things worse Momo threw a pair of yoyos at Killua, her quirk even more terrifying when assisting monsters. Killua easily caught it, looking at his new weapon and twirling in the air, the albino felt the weight and smirked "A little light, but it will do."

Memories of a similar yo-yo came to mind. He never got to see them in action, but he remembers the sheer confidence Killua displayed while their ship sank. This powerhouse was familiar with the odd weapon, when he first noticed the toy Midoriya had been curious about how he would use it. but now wouldn't be the best time to witness its power.

 _'Is okay. Everything is okay! Don't panic!'_ He told at himself, sounding panicked even in his own head _'Just don't. You need to make All Might proud!'_

He shook his head, getting his head back in the game. He has two powerhouses to defeat. He will definitively have to sacrifice some bones but he can do it. Killua and Gon are strong, a Detroit Smash won't kill them so he can not hold back.

He walks around, eyes sweeping over all his classmates and landing on Todoroki. He went towards him, remembering his declaration of war against Killua before the Sports Festival started and hoping he would want to team up. His ice could be useful, and he was very fast "Todoroki-kun. Please, let me join your team!"

Todoroki and Tsuyu looked at him. Black eyes curious, heterochronic unreadable "Your quirk would be of no use to me. I can't afford to carry your weight."

"I can carry my own weight," He declared, not feeling as confident as he sounded "Freecs plan to partner up with Zoldyck." Todoroki narrowed his eyes "My punch may be one of the few things to affect them."

"And?" He asks, everything from his words to his expression as cold as ice "Even if we somehow manage to use your quirk as a distraction to catch Freecs off-guard, do you expect everyone to leave us alone once you fall?" Todoroki looks away, still talking but clearly dismissing him "I don't need a one-trick pony. I need a stable team."

Midoriya clenched his teeth in frustration, unable to argue with him but knowing his ice is his best chance of reaching the top. It's pitiful, but he tries one last time "I can come up with a plan, it may not sound like much but it was enough to get me higher up than y-"

"Do not mistake your third place in the racecourse as anything other than luck" Todoroki cold tone made him freeze "And stop wasting my time."

Luck...

It's true. If the last barrier wasn't a minefield he would be behind Todoroki. He would be one of the lasts...

He suspected as much but it's painful to hear someone else say it to his face.

"Sorry Midoriya," Tsuyu said, following Todoroki. "Better luck next time-ribbit"

He frowned, taking the words to heart and searching for someone else in the sea of people. Someone strong, but one he could trust, one that wouldn't mind his self-destructive quirk.

He looked at his fists, knowing they would be broken the moment he attacked. Would anyone be okay carrying him?

"Deku-kun!" His friend said, the cheer and energy in her voice like band-aids to his self-doubt "You wanna team up with me?"

He smiled at Ochako, her kind eyes a warm embrace after hitting Todoroki's ice walls.

"O-Ochako" His eyes watered, overflow with gratitude. "You want to Team uP WiTh Me?"

"Of course!" She yelled, awkward in the face of his attack of tears but just as determined "We are buddies, I'll guard your back!"

He smiled, feeling blessed to have such a wonderful friend by his side.

They're buddies, a team! He will accept her offer and make a strategy with Iida! Their friend group will be a blast!

.

"No" Iida refusal was like a slap in the face "I need to stop relying on you and follow my own path"

He then proceeded to join Todoroki and Tsuyu team.

Midoriya understood where Iida was going, he admired his attitude even, but he still felt disappointed. His anxiety peaking.

Ochako gave him a troubled look "What now?"

He doesn't know for sure.

He'll need to fight both Todoroki's ice and Gon super strength. Could he find a perfect ally?

No... No, he could not. Everyone was already fitting in their teams but he still had to try. It doesn't have to be the best team possible.

(It does)

He felt a lump in his throat. Yes... Yes, it does. But he won't be able too. So a good team will have to be enough.

Now, who can he-

"I don't need any half-assed ally!"

Midoriya froze at the familiar voice, holding his breath when Kaachan marched way too close for comfort, giving a side glare to someone behind him and snarling "I'll grab the headband from Shitty Boots by myself! You can find someone else to order around IcyHot!"

"You saw their power Bakugou." Todoroki talked back to Kaachan, seemingly not giving a shit about the blond seething anger.

Midoriya started to sweat. He knew Kaachan was a good pick but he didn't think Todoroki would try to use a ticking bomb "If throwing a tantrum is more important than raising your chance of victory I must admit you were not a good second choice."

Midoriya felt his blood leave his face. Admiring and fearing the sheer brutality of Todoroki's words. The madman then proceeded to walk away.

He didn't want to face death but he was too curious. He couldn't help but spare Kaachan a look, trembling at how bright with murder his red eyes shone.

"Not a good second choice?" Kaachan smiled, so furious the air around him could bake cookies. "Fucking _second choice_?" He stomped in Todoroki's direction, a monster of hate "Shut the fuck up or I'll fucking kill you! I'll kill you fucking bastard! You think you're hot shit hum? I'll be the b-"

Midoriya shivered at Kacchan screams, letting Ochako grab his hand and sneak them both away.

In the middle of the crowd, he spots a possible teammate.

.

Ashido blinked "You want me on your team?"

"Definitively!" He agreed "Your quirk and athletic skills are amazing Ashido-san! You're adaptable in teams and quick on your feet. Your acid can put Gon's team at a disadvantage and destroy any equipment Momo create. You would also melt Todoroki's ice. With all that, I am positive you're one of the best choices!" Midoriya agreed, his gushing session getting a strange look from Ochako. He blushes, oh shit was he rambling again? He forced himself to get to the point and avoid annoying their possible ally "Please join us Ashido-san!"

The girl laughs, basking in the praise. She slaps his back with a smile "Sure! But if I am coming Jirou-chan is coming with us! You should have seen her on the USJ attack, she is awesome!"

Midoriya and Ochako exchange looks. She is far from his first choice but since everyone is already in their own groups maybe...

"Do you want to join us?"

"I am down," Jirou shrug "But only if we don't aim for Zoldyck's team."

Not aim for the top?

It made sense, of course, but he needed to be in the top.

Jirou made a face, noticing his disagreement, "Zoldyck alone is untouchable, do you seriously think we can cross paths with him, Yaoyozoru and Freecs?"

"...No"

But he had too. He owned All Might a perfect victory.

How can he get a perfect victory?

With his team? He probably can't.

But with help, he might.

"We can't, not alone." He smiled, still anxious but allowing himself to be hopeful. "We'll need to form an alliance."

The girls exchanged looks, following him. He walked towards Tokoyami, determined.

"I know you already have a team." He said to his group "But do you want to make an alliance?"

"An alliance?" Tokoyami asked, sounding more curious than skeptical.

"Yes, we can make an agreement to help each other and team up against Freecs."

"But there is only one bandana" Tokoyami pointed out "We can't divide the points."

Midoriya nodded, a little bothered by this too "It's okay. When that happens, whoever gets the headband just help the one without it."

Kirishima blinked "Like, if you get Freecs headband you give us yours?"

"Yes. Same if you're the one to get it."

His possible allies exchanged looks, considering his offer.

"Hey" Jirou whispered to him, openly skeptical. "You trust them with this?

"Yes." Midoriya said, blushing at the close proximity with a cute girl "Tokoyami, Shouji, and Kirishima are honorable, they wouldn't accept a win if it meant taking advantage of us"

Jirou still didn't seem that confident in his plan but she let him be with a dismissive "Alright, whatever you say."

Cause it may be a bet, but at the very least this alliance gave them a chance of winning the first place.

And a chance is far better than nothing.

"Alright," Tokoyami said "We accept"

.

He, Ochako, Ashido, and Jirou were ready. The three girls easily holding him thanks to Ochako's quirk.

Shouji, Tokoyami, and Kirishima gave him a little nod. His team nooded back, happy with their alliance but not willing to lose.

Gon, Killua, Momo and a girl with blue eyes looked ready, the boys holding yo-yos and a fishing rod while the unknown girl protected Gon's side with her bare hands. The annoyed blond Gon tried to drag into his team was in another group, glaring at Killua and Momo with hatred in his eyes and sneaking betrayed looks in Gon and the blue-eyed girl direction.

Sero, Invisible girl, Aoyama, and Kaminari were ready.

Todoroki, Iida, Tsuyu looked determined and calm. Bakugou was just as determined but there was no calm, just murder in his eyes ...

Everyone was ready for the battle to begin. Itching to reach the top.

"Hey!" A short girl from class 1-B yelled, staring at Gon's finishing rot with unease "Aren't weapons forbidden?"

"Since a student made them. It counts as authorized quirk usage" Midnight said, licking her lips at Gon's fishing rod "Such an interesting choice. I can't wait to see it in action."

Midnight swung her hips, smile gaining a predatory glint.

"Begin!"

* * *

 **A/N: "Is that it?" you may ask and my answer is yeah. This is a bridge chapter, pretty short. Next one will be longer tho.**

 **Below are the POV options~**

 **Midoriya Izuku IV  
Todoroki Shouto I  
Bakugou Katsuki III**


End file.
